CAP OU PAS CAP
by Giaah
Summary: Un petit pari entre amies... Bella parviendra-t-elle à ses fins ? Et si les conséquences était fâcheuses...
1. Chapter 1

**E&B, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: CAP OU PAS CAP**

**Auteur(s): Giaah**

**Béta: The Yellow Pooh**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

***~*~***

* * *

« Je ne veux pas y aller ! » m'écriai-je.

« Bella, on s'en fout de ton avis. T'y vas, point barre. » s'énerva Alice.

« Mais je hais les mariages… » pleurnichai-je.

« Sale menteuse ! Tu adores les mariages, t'as seulement un problème avec celui-là. » me dit à son tour Rosalie.

« Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi ils m'ont invité ?! Ça fait des années que je ne les ai pas vu. »

« Remercie ta mère chérie. Tu pensais réellement pouvoir échapper à ça ? Tu sais comment elle est ! Surtout en ce qui concerne ta cousine Jessica. » me rappela Alice.

« Jessica a un petit copain, Jessica est arrivée première de sa promotion, Jessica est associée dans son cabinet d'avocat a à peine 26ans, Jessica va se marier ! » dit Rosalie en imitant à merveille ma mère.

« T'as oublié de préciser que Mike est l'homme le plus parfait qui existe et le plus important… il est médecin ! » enchaînai-je.

« Et riche ! » ajouta Alice.

« C'est la même chose, non ? » dit Rose en buvant entièrement sa coupe de champagne qu'elle venait à peine de se servir.

J'avais reçu un appel de ma mère ce matin afin de m'annoncer que j'étais invitée au mariage de ma cousine. Il était important de préciser que le fameux mariage était prévu dans trois jours et que je n'étais initialement pas invitée, mais ma chère mère avait négocié afin de me dégoter une invitation (que je ne souhaitais aucunement.).

Ma mère pensait que ça ne pouvait qu'être bon pour moi de voir ma cousine dans toute sa réussite, afin d'après elle, de faire de Jess, mon modèle.

Depuis toujours, j'avais eu le droit à toutes sortes de comparaison avec ma cousine. Nous étions du même âge donc forcément, je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

Ce n'était pas pour cette raison que je ne la supportais pas (du moins, pas totalement).

C'était surtout son coté snob, 'Mademoiselle Je-me-l'a-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul', qui rabaissait les personnes qu'elle ne trouvait pas assez 'intéressantes' pour entrer dans son cercle, ou encore son coté manipulateur.

Durant toutes nos réunions de famille, elle adorait me rabaisser devant tout le monde afin de montrer à quel point elle était 'parfaite'.

Je n'étais pas jalouse, bien au contraire. J'étais très heureuse pour elle, d'avoir réussi aussi bien mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle aurait très bien pu le faire avec un minimum d'humilité.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, ce mot ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

Après avoir reçu l'appel de ma mère, j'avais immédiatement contacté mes deux meilleures amies pour une soirée en urgence.

Rosalie était alors arrivée avec son habituel bouteille de champagne et trois pots de glace Ben&Jerry's et Alice avec une garde de robe complète.

« Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller ! » pleurnichai-je de nouveau en me laissant tomber entièrement sur mon lit.

« Hey Bella ! Merde, fais un peu attention s'il te plaît » hurla Rosalie en se relevant du lit et en secouant sa main pleine de champagne.

« Oups… » murmurai-je.

« Bon Bella, au lieu de te lamenter, bouge ton petit cul ! Dans tous les cas, t'as pas le choix donc autant y aller à fond, non ?! » me dit Alice en regardant les vêtements qu'elle avait apporté.

« Oh ouais ! C'est clair ! » s'écria Rosalie avant d'avaler une gorgée de champagne.

« Oh ouais, quoi Rose ? » lui demandai-je.

« Du sexe chérie ! » me répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Mariage, beaux mecs célibataires, sexe, enfin quoi ! Tout ça va ensemble ! »

« Heu ouais, si tu veux… » lui répondis-je en lançant un regard interrogateur à Alice.

« Oh je sais ! T'as qu'à te faire le frère de la mariée ! Ça, ça serait génial ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

« Rose ! Réfléchis un peu ! Si je me tape le frère de la mariée, je me fais mon cousin ! Je fais pas dans l'inceste moi ! Arrête le champagne ma vieille ! » lui dis-je en lui retirant sa coupe des mains.

Je vis Rosalie hausser des épaules et attraper la flûte d'Alice. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

« Mais à part la partie 'baiser le cousin', c'est pas une si mauvaise idée. » me dit Alice. « Tant qu'à aller à ce mariage qui te fait chier, autant te trouver une occupation non ? Profite ! C'est ça qui est bon dans les mariages, tu sais que les mecs y'a aucune chance que tu les recroises. »

« Laisse tomber Ali ! Bella ne fait pas ce genre de chose… » souffla Rosalie en observant attentivement les bulles de champagne dans son verre.

« Euh, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Je suis tout à fait capable de me taper un mec juste pour une soirée… »

« Vraiment ? » me demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec suspicion.

« Oui vraiment. » lui répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Okay, alors on veut une photo à l'appui. Tu tiens le pari ? »

« Sans. Aucun. Problème. » lui dis-je en tendant ma main qu'elle prit aussitôt. « Je gagne quoi si je réussis ? »

« Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, c'est déjà pas mal, non?» Voyant que je ne répondai rien, elle ajouta «Ok, je te paye une nouvelle guitare. »

« D'accord, et si je perds je te paye une bouteille de ton champagne préféré. »

« Ok… Dis donc Bella t'a intérêt de gagner… J'ai une passion secrète pour le Dom Pérignon… »

Je roulai des yeux et lâchai sa main avant de me retourner vers Alice qui réprimait tant qu'elle pouvait son sourire.

« Bon Ali, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi maintenant ! Faut faire de moi une bombe sexuelle… »

« Bella, arrête de te sous-estimer un peu. » me réprima-t-elle. « Voyons un peu ce que j'ai amené avec moi… Hum…Oh oui, ça c'est parfait ! »

Mon amie me tendit une magnifique robe longue bustier verte en mousseline de soie. Elle était fendue sur toute la longueur de la jambe ce qui rendait le tout très sexy. _**(N/A: lien profil)**_

« Waouh Ali ! Tu la sors d'où cette robe ? » lui demandai-je en attrapant la robe avant de la mettre contre mon corps tout en me regardant dans le miroir.

« J'ai mes relations très chère ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je savais que t'allais finir par aller à ce foutu mariage alors j'avais prévu le coup. »

« T'es géniale ! » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Je sais Bee. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes… Allez essaye-la maintenant. »

Je me déshabillai rapidement et enfilai la robe. Alice m'aida avec la fermeture éclair, Rosalie étant trop occupée à essayer de décoller l'étiquette de la bouteille de champagne.

« Rah ! J'ai l'œil quand même !» dit-elle en me regardant.

« Ah ça ! Elle est vraiment parfaite ! Merci Ali. » la remerciai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Et moi ! » cria Rosalie en s'avançant vers nous.

« Toi ?! Tu ne m'approches pas avec ta coupe de champagne tant que je porte cette merveille. J'ai un pari à gagner moi… »

Le vendredi soir, Alice m'avait aidé à faire mon sac ou plutôt avait fait mon sac. Elle m'avait seulement laissé faire ma trousse de toilette.

Avant qu'elle parte, elle m'avait expliqué comment me coiffer et me maquiller. Je ne pouvais qu'être parfaite avec tout ça.

Le samedi vers 13 heures, j'étais donc partie en direction de l'hôtel Four Seasons de New York.

Jessica avait organisé depuis des mois son mariage dans cet hôtel. D'après ma mère, tout allait être grandiose ! Grand bien me fasse, ma seule exigence était d'avoir des beaux mecs à la réception après la cérémonie.

Ma mère m'avait appelé pour me prévenir que Jessica avait réussi à m'avoir une chambre dans l'hôtel pour la nuit du samedi. Au moins quelque chose de bien, j'avais un lit, manquait plus qu'un mec.

La cérémonie avait lieu à 15 heures, j'avais eu donc environ deux heures pour me préparer dans ma chambre d'hôtel.

Sous les conseils d'Alice, j'avais laissé mes cheveux lâchés. J'avais emprunté le fer à friser de Rosalie afin d'accentuer l'ondulation de mes cheveux.

Mon maquillage se résumait à un trait d'eye liner et du mascara. N'étant pas habituée au maquillage, c'était tout ce que je savais faire. Mais je devais reconnaître que ça faisait ressortir mes grands yeux chocolat. J'appliquai pour finir une touche de gloss et un peu de parfum.

J'enfilai mes beaux sous-vêtements, tout droit sortir de la boutique La Perla, ma robe puis mes escarpins argentés. Je regardai l'heure sur mon téléphone portable. Il indiquait 14h30. Timing parfait. Je mis mon portable dans ma pochette argentée ainsi que mon gloss et ma carte magnétique. Je soufflai un bon coup puis sorti de la chambre. L'heure du spectacle venait de sonner.

J'avais trouvé ma mère devant la salle de cérémonie avec son petit copain du moment, un certain Phil. Comme d'habitude, je n'avais eu aucun compliment sur ma tenue mais je connaissais déjà tout de la robe de mariée de ma cousine. Une chose était sûre, j'avais vraiment hâte de voir ça.

Après avoir fait le tour des personnes que je connaissais, je partis m'assoir sur un banc du fond dans la salle. Mes chaussures commençaient déjà à me faire un mal de chien.

J'avais cru m'étouffer en découvrant ma cousine dans sa robe de mariée. Elle ressemblait à une grosse meringue. Elle ne savait rien faire dans la simplicité, c'était épouvantable.

J'avais dû lutter pour ne pas m'endormir durant la cérémonie. Les vœux des mariés étaient la chose la plus niaise que j'avais entendu dans ma vie.

Après ce qu'il m'avait paru des heures, la cérémonie prit fin et la réception commença. Elle se déroulait dans le jardin sous un énorme chapiteau plein de tulle et de fleurs.

J'attrapai rapidement une flûte de champagne et partis à la recherche de ma table. Je trouvai enfin mon nom sur une table. Je levai les yeux vers les personnes qui s'y trouvaient et je me retrouvai avec sept putain de personnes âgées.

Je n'avais absolument rien contre le troisième âge mais là, ça me posait un gros problème. Comment étais-je censée draguer alors que j'étais encerclée de… vieux ?!

J'avalai entièrement ma coupe de champagne puis me dirigeai vers le bar.

« Je peux vous servir quelque chose, Mademoiselle ? » me demanda le barman.

« Oui, je voudrais quelque chose de fort, n'importe quoi mais fort, s'il vous plaît euh… » je regardai son nom sur son badge « …Laurent. » terminai-je dans un sourire éblouissant.

« Vodka, ça vous va ? »

« Ça sera parfait. Avec deux olives s'il vous plaît. » dis-je en me retournant, calant mes coudes sur le comptoir et faisant face à tous les invités.

« Voilà, Mademoiselle. »

Je remerciai Laurent pendant qu'il posait mon verre près de mon coude.

Je me retournai vers mon verre et pris entre mes doigts le pic qui retenait mes deux olives et le fis tourner dans mon verre.

La soirée risquait d'être longue.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce-que vous auriez de la bière ? » entendis-je une voix d'homme à coté de moi.

Je tournai légèrement ma tête sur le coté afin de voir à quoi ressemblait mon voisin.

_Wouh, beau spécimen… _

Il y avait enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ici.

Il était grand, avec de beaux cheveux blonds et des magnifiques yeux bleus.

C'était ma chance ou jamais.

« Vous n'êtes pas très porté sur le champagne ? » lui demandai-je en le regardant.

Je vis Laurent lui déposer une bouteille de bière devant lui.

« Non pas vraiment. » me répondit-il en me souriant. « Je vois que vous non plus. »

« Ça dépend des circonstances. » lui répondis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. « Je suis Bella. » continuai-je en lui tendant ma main.

« Jasper. » me répondit-il en serrant ma main. « Vous êtes de quel coté ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous êtes du coté de Mike ou de Jessica ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oh ! Celui de Jessica. Je suis sa cousine. Mais je connais Mike depuis des années. Et vous ? »

« Mike. On s'est connu en fac de médecine. » me dit-il.

Je pris une gorgée de ma vodka.

« Vous êtes médecin alors ? »

« Oui. » me répondit-il en souriant. « On est une table entière. »

Il me pointa une table au fond du chapiteau.

_Youhou ! Bingo ! Des mecs ! Pas mal du tout en plus…_

« On peut échanger de table ? » lui demandai-je en riant. « Regarde la mienne. » terminai-je en lui pointant ma table de sénior.

« Oh merde ! Ta cousine doit te haïr ! » dit-il en éclatant de rire.

_Je te le fais pas dire…_

« Tu veux te joindre à nous ? » me proposa-t-il.

« Je ne voudrais pas m'incruster… » lui répondis-je timidement.

« Mais non, t'inquiètes pas. » me dit Jasper. « Tu me suis, je vais te présenter. »

« Ok. »

J'attrapai mon verre et suivis Jasper jusqu'à sa table.

Plus je m'approchai, plus je distinguai les visages des amis de Jasper. Un d'eux retint plus particulièrement mon attention. Il était beau comme dieu. Des cheveux couleur cuivre et des yeux verts à vous coupez le souffle.

A moins que mon bustier me serrait un peu trop…_ Nan !_

« Hey les gars ! Je vous présente Bella. Bella, je te présente Ben, Tyler, James, Eric, Emmett et Edward. »

« Salut… » les saluai-je timidement.

« Faut qu'on fasse oublier à Bella à quel point sa cousine la déteste ! Regardez à quelle table Jessica l'a installé ! » dit-il en pointant du doigt ma table.

_C'est ça les mecs, faîtes-moi oublier…_

« Ah d'accord… Allez Bella vient t'assoir près de moi ! » me dit Emmett. « Edward, décale-toi s'il te plaît. »

Je partis m'installer entre Emmett et Edward, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Jasper était parti chercher une autre chaise qu'il cala entre Ben et Edward.

« Alors Bella, comme ça t'es la cousine de Jessica ? » me demanda Eric pour amorcer la conversation.

« Oui » répondis-je. « Malheureusement… » ajoutai-je dans un souffle.

J'entendis Edward rire doucement à coté de moi.

« Vous ne vous portez pas dans le cœur apparemment. »

« On dirait bien… » lui répondis-je en souriant faiblement.

« Quand on parle du loup… » dit Edward.

Je suivi son regard et découvris une grosse meringue qui se dirigeait droit vers nous.

« Bella ! Tu es là ! » me dit Jessica en s'avançant vers moi.

« Oui, je suis là… » lui répondis-je en souriant faussement.

« Mais ce n'est pas à cette table que je t'ai installé. »

« Non, je venais juste faire connaissance. C'est un peu plus…_vivant _ici.» dis-je en gardant toujours mon 'sourire' sur mon visage.

« Oh d'accord… Alors comment vont tes fiançailles ? » me demanda Jessica.

_Connasse, connasse, connasse…_

« Jacob et moi avons rompu Jessica, ça fait quelques mois maintenant. »

« Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me questionna-t-elle faussement choqué. Jessica savait parfaitement que j'avais rompu avec Jacob et pour quelle raison. Ma mère avait tout raconté.

Je regardai autour de moi et constatai que tous les garçons étaient suspendus à nos lèvres.

Je me raclai la gorge.

« Il me trompait avec sa secrétaire. » Tellement cliché…J'avalai mon verre de vodka avant de continuer « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques instants… »

Je souris à Jessica comme je le pouvais et partis en direction des toilettes.

Quand j'arrivai dans la pièce, je tournai immédiatement le verrou. Tant pis pour les nanas pressées, elles n'auraient qu'à aller chez les mecs. Pour l'instant, j'avais juste besoin d'être seule, de me remettre les idées en place.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle avait osé me faire ça. Je pensai qu'elle avait une limite quand même mais je l'avais carrément sous-estimé.

M'attaquer sur une chose aussi sensible était réellement bas. Cette rupture avait été très difficile pour moi à surmonter. Pour une fois, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir réussi quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. J'aimais énormément Jacob, il était mon meilleur ami, mon soleil, c'était fusionnel entre nous. Je nous croyais réellement heureux en ménage, il m'avait même demandé en mariage. Mais j'étais tellement sur mon nuage que je n'avais rien vu arriver.

Un jour, après avoir essayé ma robe de mariée, j'avais décidé de passer voir Jacob au travail. J'avais vraiment besoin de partager mon excitation avec lui. J'avais été à la limite de m'évanouir à la vision que j'avais eu lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte de son bureau. Sa secrétaire, Heidi, était sur le ventre et Jacob se tenait derrière elle, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Le pire c'était qu'il ne m'avait même pas entendu arriver… Heidi, elle au contraire m'avait très bien remarqué et un petit sourire était apparu sur son visage.

Pendant des semaines, cette scène s'était jouée et rejouée dans mon esprit. Jacob avait voulu 'm'expliquer' mais je ne lui avais jamais laissé l'occasion.

Je m'étais installée un petit moment chez Rosalie puis avais trouvé un appartement. J'avais recommencé à vivre, à sortir avec les filles… Sans elles, je ne savais vraiment pas qu'est ce que je serai devenue. Voilà bien quelque chose que Jessica n'avait pas, des amies plus que fidèles, prêtes à tout pour vous aider.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas de l'attitude de Jessica. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Devant tout une table d'inconnus de surcroit.

Encore une fois pour me montrer à quel point sa vie était parfaite !

C'était un peu comme si elle m'avait dit : 'Oh Bella, ton chien est mort ? C'est vraiment trop bête. Le mien est en pleine forme, il remue la queue tout le temps….'

Quelle connasse…

_Bon Bella, si tu commences à comparer les hommes à des chiens, il est temps de sortir de ces toilettes…_

Je retouchai rapidement mon maquillage, pris une forte inspiration et plaquait un sourire sur mon visage. Je ne comptais pas laisser Jessica me bousiller ma soirée. J'avais un pari à gagner moi.

Quand je sortis des toilettes, je partis directement en direction du bar. Juste un petit verre pour me remettre d'aplomb.

Je vis du coin de l'œil ma mère nourrir avec amour son gigolo de service avec un petit four. Ils me dégoutaient totalement tous les deux…

Soudain, je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« Oh pardon ! Excusez-moi ! » dis-je.

Je levai la tête légèrement et rencontrai des yeux d'un vert magnifique. Edward si je me souvenais bien…

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage parfait.

« Je t'excuse à condition que tu m'accordes une danse. » me dit-il.

Option 1, j'acceptais et j'avais alors la possibilité de me coller à son corps parfait ou option 2, je refusais et je retournais à ma table de vieux… Hum, option 1, sans aucune hésitation.

« C'est d'accord… C'est tes pieds après tout. » lui répondis-je en haussant des épaules et en souriant.

« Je prends le risque. » me dit-il affichant toujours son sourire en coin.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et partis avec lui sur la piste.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et sentis les siennes se placer sur mes hanches me rapprochant plus près de lui.

Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire. Ce mec m'émoustillait carrément.

Je me raclai la gorge doucement.

« Alors, Edward, tu es médecin d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » lui dis-je afin d'engager la conversation.

Il rit doucement.

« Heu non, non je ne suis pas médecin. » me répondit-il.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant Jasper m'a dit que vous étiez une table entière de médecin, je ne pense pas avoir mal compris. »

« Et bien, je ne suis pas médecin, désolé de te décevoir. » dit-il en riant. « En fait je suis le seul de la table à ne pas avoir terminé mes études de médecine. Pour tout te dire, j'ai du arrêter pour reprendre l'entreprise de mon père après son décès. Mais assez parler de moi. Que fais-tu dans la vie, Bella ? »

« Je suis assistante de direction et je viens juste de retrouver du travail. Après ma 'rupture' j'ai eu besoin de changer d'environnement, tu vois. Et en dehors de ça, je fais beaucoup de musique, c'est ma passion, je chante et je fais de la guitare. » lui répondis-je en souriant.

« C'est vrai ? J'adore la musique aussi, je fais du piano. »

« Oh, ça nous fait un point commun… » lui dis-je.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper me regarder intensément, je lui fis un sourire et un petit signe de la main. Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un de séduisant y'avait pas à dire…

« Je suis sûr qu'on peut en trouver d'autres. » me souffla à l'oreille Edward.

…plus accessible pour moi qu'Edward.

« Hein ? Pardon qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » lui demandai-je.

Il suivit mon regard et son sourire se fana.

« Je disais juste que je ne chantais pas par contre. » me répondit-il.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'aurais parié que ce n'était pas ce qu'il m'avait dit.

« Oh…d'accord. Ça te dérange pas si on retourne s'assoir, mes foutus escarpins veulent ma mort ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Non, aucun problème. »

Nous partîmes nous rassoir à la table sans un mot de plus.

« Oh Bella ! Te revoilà ! » me dit Emmett quand je m'asseyais à entre lui et Edward.

« Euh oui… » répondis-je doucement. Je regardai autour de moi à la recherche d'un serveur.

« Hey toi ! » lançai-je quand le serveur se rapprochait. Il baissa son plateau et j'attrapai rapidement une coupe de champagne.

« Merci… Seth.» lui murmurai-je d'une voix suave sans faire attention aux regards des garçons sur moi.

« De… De rien Mademoiselle. » bafouilla le serveur avant de partir rapidement.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire doucement quand je me retournai vers la table. Je levai les yeux vers mes 'nouveaux amis' et découvris un regard étonné sur chacun de leur visage. Mes joues prirent feu immédiatement.

« Quoi ?! » leur demandai-je en riant. « C'est un jeu qu'on fait avec mes deux meilleures amies. C'est pas parce qu'elles sont pas là que j'ai pas le droit de rigoler ! » me défendai-je.

« Le pauvre garçon doit être en train d'hyper ventiler dans les cuisines à l'heure qu'il est. » murmura Edward.

Je roulai des yeux à sa remarque, comme si mon charme était aussi puissant. N'importe quoi.

Je pris une gorgée de mon champagne et sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma pochette que j'avais posé sur mes genoux.

Je posai ma coupe et attrapai mon portable. C'était un message de Rosalie.

'_**Alors l'astiqueuse de braguettes, t'en es où dans ton pari ? ~R.'**_

« L'astiqueuse de braguettes ?! » explosa de rire Emmett.

« EMMETT ! » hurlais-je en remettant immédiatement mon portable dans mon sac. « On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de lire les messages des autres ! »

Je savais à ce moment que je ressemblai plus à une tomate qu'à autre chose.

« C'est mignon comme surnom, je trouve ! On m'a toujours dit que les surnoms reflétaient la personnalité… » ria-t-il.

« Oh pitié, n'en rajoute pas ! »

Je tournai mes yeux vers Edward et Jasper et constatai qu'ils faisaient leur possible pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Ok d'accord y'a de quoi rire ! » dis-je en souriant.

_Vite, trouve une explication Bella… Allez dépêche !!_

« Alors pour la petite histoire, je suis connue pour être très très maladroite. Bref, un jour je suis allée au Starbuck pour rejoindre mes filles et en allant à leur table, j'ai renversé mon gobelet de café sur le pantalon d'un mec. Sous la panique, j'ai essayé d'atténuer la tâche d'où le surnom 'astiqueuse de braguette'… »

Bon mon histoire n'était pas totalement inventée, en vérité ça m'était arrivé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière….

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais aller boire un café avec toi Bella. » me dit James avec un petit sourire.

« Ah bon ! Je n'ai encore jamais vu un homme refuser de se faire astiquer la braguette… »

Aussitôt les mots sortis de ma bouche, je pris conscience de ce que je venais de dire.

« Oups ! » murmurai-je en mettant mes mains sur mon visage.

_Stupide, stupide, stupide… _

« Bella, t'es géniale !! T'as l'esprit encore plus mal placé que moi je crois.» me dit Emmett.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est possible Emmett. » répondit Jasper en riant.

« Bon, je pense que je me suis assez humiliée pour la soirée. Le repas va bientôt être servi, je ferais mieux de retrouver ma table du troisième âge avant de me faire engueuler par Jessica ou de dire des choses que je pourrais regretter toute ma vie.» leur dis-je. « En tout cas merci de m'avoir accueilli. » terminai-je en me levant.

« C'est quand tu veux Bella ! » me dit Emmett.

Je commençai à contourner la table quand je sentis une main attraper la mienne. Je me tournai légèrement et rencontrai le visage de Jasper.

« C'était un véritable plaisir, Bella. » murmura Jasper en portant ma main à ses lèvres.

Je me sentis rougir à ce geste et détournai le regard. Mes yeux se portèrent sur Edward, il avait la mâchoire serrée et me regardai attentivement. Quand il me vit le prendre en flagrant délit, il détourna le regard immédiatement.

Le repas était encore pire que la cérémonie. Je devais presque couper la viande dans l'assiette de ma voisine pour qu'elle puisse manger. La seule chose qui me tenait éveillé était le regard d'Edward sur moi.

Depuis que j'avais quitté sa table, il ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux. J'étais à la fois mal à l'aise et curieuse. Je ne me gênai pas de lui retourner ses regards et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais bu plus de champagne que manger ce qu'il se trouvait dans mon assiette, à la fin du diner.

Je sentais que j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir de toute cette agitation. Ce mariage me portait vraiment sur les nerfs.

Je me levai doucement de ma chaise et partis m'isoler quelques instants plus loin dans le jardin. Je trouvai un petit muret et l'utilisai pour m'assoir. Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

Dire que mon propre mariage aurait dû se dérouler seulement deux semaines auparavant… Que de temps perdu avec ce mec.

« Je te hais Jacob Black. » murmurai-je

« Je te dérange ? » demanda une voix derrière moi me faisant hurler de peur.

Dans ma frayeur, j'étais tombée à la renverse en voulant me lever rapidement.

Je me retrouvai, ma robe remontée au niveau de mon bassin, jambes nues et écartées, face à Edward. Pas besoin de préciser que j'étais totalement mortifiée par ma position.

« Oh mon dieu Bella ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! »

Je remettais ma robe en place comme je le pouvais avant de tenter de me relever mais Edward fut plus rapide que moi et me saisit par la taille me remettant sur mes pieds.

Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, un de ses bras enserrant toujours ma taille. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder dans les yeux, une tension palpable entre nous.

Me rendant compte de notre situation, je raclai ma gorge et me séparait de son corps. Je baissai mon visage vers mes pieds et entrepris d'arranger ma robe en sentant son regard encore sur moi.

« Bella je suis réellement désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire peur, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu arriver. » s'excusa-t-il.

« Non, je ne t'avais pas entendu mais c'est pas grave. J'ai souvent des réactions assez excessives ! » lui répondis-je en riant nerveusement et en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Je te dérange ? Je t'ai vu partir et je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. »

« Non tu ne me déranges pas. Je suis juste allée me mettre un peu à l'écart, prendre un peu l'air. Le champagne commençait à me monter à la tête. » dis-je en souriant.

« Tu sais, je peux comprendre si tu veux être seule. »

Avais-je envie d'être seule ? Edward m'avait regardé toute la soirée et maintenant il était venu voir si j'allais bien… C'était ma chance.

« Ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes. » lui répondis-je en inclinant ma tête légèrement sur le coté.

« Vraiment ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui vraiment ! Ça à l'air de t'étonner. »

« Un peu, pour rien te cacher » me répondit-il gêné.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… je pensais que tu préfèrerais passer du temps avec…Jasper. » me dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Oh… Jasper est très gentil mais jusqu'ici j'ai passé plus de temps avec toi qu'avec lui. » lui répondis-je sincèrement.

« J'en suis heureux, j'aimerais mieux te connaître. »

Ok, ok…. Etais-je censée apprendre à connaître un mec que je voulais mettre seulement dans mon lit pour une nuit ?

« Ça me ferait plaisir aussi. Attends moi là, je reviens, j'en ai pour deux minutes. » lui dis-je en me dirigeant là où se tenait le repas.

J'allais attaquer la deuxième phase de mon plan et pour cela j'avais besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Je me dirigeai vers ma table et saisit la bouteille de vin rouge ainsi que mon verre et celui de ma voisine à moitié endormi sur sa chaise. Mes compagnons de diner ne buvaient pas d'alcool, je pouvais donc me permettre cela. Je repartis vers mon petit coin caché loin de la fête. Je retrouvai Edward assis sur le muret qui regardait le ciel.

La nuit commençait à tomber ce qui apportait une ambiance particulière.

« Me revoilà. » lui dis-je en souriant.

Il tourna la tête vers moi puis remarqua ce qui se trouvait dans mes mains. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il était vraiment très beau. C'était de la folie que de croire qu'il m'était possible de coucher avec un mec pareil. Mission suicide.

« Une bouteille de vin ? En quel honneur ? » me demanda-t-il alors que je m'asseyais à coté de lui.

« Et bien, je trouve beaucoup plus agréable d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un devant un verre. Pas toi ? »

« Oui, tu n'as pas tort. » me répondit-il.

Je nous versai à chacun un bon verre de vin et lui tendis le sien.

« Au mariage de Jess et Mike ! » dis-je avant de porter mon verre à mes lèvres.

« A toi, Bella. »

« A moi ? Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » me demanda-t-il à son tour.

D'accord…. A moi et à la réussite de mon pari.

Je haussai seulement des épaules et lui souris.

« Alors Bella, tu es italienne ? »

« Non, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ton prénom. C'est italien non ? »

« En fait, Bella est seulement le diminutif. Je m'appelle Isabella. » lui dis-je avant de prendre une gorgée de vin.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et remarquai une expression stupéfaite sur le visage

« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Tu es Isabella ?! »

« Hum, oui… Je devrais m'inquiéter de quelque chose ? »

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit-il en passant une main sur son visage puis en riant. « Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on a entendu parler de toi. Franchement pour tout te dire, à la fin j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas réelle. »

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? » le questionnai-je complètement à l'ouest.

« Mike ! Pendant des années, il nous a parlé de toi ou du moins d'Isabella. La femme parfaite selon lui. Belle, intelligente, drôle… à la fin, les gars et moi, on a fini par croire que tu étais un mythe. Il faut avouer qu'on n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de te voir. Mais pour une fois, il avait totalement raison. »

Mon visage était rouge pivoine. D'abord Mike, j'avais beau savoir qu'il avait eu le béguin pour moi avant de se mettre sérieusement avec Jessica mais de-là à parler de moi à tous ces amis. Et puis Edward qui m'avouait qu'il me trouvait belle, intelligente et drôle…

« Ah, hum… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire… Mike est _juste_ le mari de ma cousine donc bon… » lui répondis-je ne me tortillant, mal à l'aise, sur le muret.

Je pris mon verre de vin et le bus d'un seul trait.

« J'aurais surement du rien dire mais imagine ma surprise ! Tu existes vraiment ! » me dit-il en riant.

« Rien d'exceptionnel. Je suis bien loin d'être parfaite comme a pu le dire Mike. Je suis insignifiante, ni belle ni drôle. Juste normale. » lui répondis-je.

« Tu te sous-estimes. » me dit Edward.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui et constatai qu'il me regardait.

« Tu ne me connais pas. »

« Et bien pour le peu que je connais de toi, je te trouve stupéfiante. » me dit-il en avançant doucement son visage vers le mien.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux verts. Je n'avais encore jamais rien vu de si beau dans ma vie.

Puis sans m'en rendre compte vraiment, ses lèvres se posèrent avec douceur sur les miennes.

Fébrile, je posai mon verre vide à coté de moi avant de faire glisser mes mains le long de ses bras, sur ses épaules pour finir dans les cheveux de sa nuque.

Notre baiser se fit plus pressé et passionné. Je sentis sa langue s'introduire entre mes lèvres entrouvertes. Ce baiser était totalement délicieux, tellement neuf. Jamais je n'avais connu pareille sensation.

Edward me faisait bouillir, j'avais l'impression de me liquéfier au contact de ses mains sur ma peau et de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je devais trouver quelque chose pour qu'il monte avec moi dans ma chambre… Ce n'était plus un pari, c'était un besoin. Jamais encore, un homme ne m'avait électrisé de la sorte, même pas Jacob.

La bouteille de vin se trouvait juste au rebord du muret entre nous deux. Je m'avançai, toujours embrassant Edward, afin de le serrer plus fortement contre mon corps. Dans mon mouvement, je donnai un léger coup de coude dans la bouteille qui tomba au sol, se fracassant en mille morceaux.

Sous le bruit, nous nous séparâmes pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le vin était répandu par terre provoquant une grosse flaque rouge.

Je regardai Edward, tout autant haletant que moi. Je lui attrapai la main en entrelaçant nos doigts avant de me lever, l'entrainant avec moi, ma pochette dans mon autre main.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser léger avant d'afficher un petit sourire malicieux.

« Viens avec moi… » lui soufflai-je.

« Pour aller où ? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dans ma chambre. » dis-je en l'entrainant vers l'hôtel. « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire… ».

« Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? » me questionna-t-il alors que j'appuyai sur le bouton afin d'appeler l'ascenseur.

« Me servir dans le minibar... ça sera sur le compte de Jessica. Ça lui apprendra à me faire des crasses. » lui dis-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

J'appuyai sur le bouton du 5ème étage avant de passer mes bras autour du cou d'Edward. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras me serrant contre son corps.

« Tu es magnifique… » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille me faisant frissonner.

Je tournai ma tête légèrement et embrassai son cou avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je me dépêchai d'aller vers la porte de ma chambre. J'attrapai ma carte magnétique dans mon sac et l'insérai dans la porte. Quand la lumière verte apparut, nous entrâmes tous les deux.

« Dis donc, elles sont sympas les chambres. » me dit-il. « J'étais censé en avoir une mais quelqu'un a été invité au dernier moment et avait besoin d'une chambre. »

« Hum, c'est peut-être moi l'invitée de dernière minute. Y'a trois jours, je n'étais pas invitée… » lui répondis-je en enlevant mes escarpins.

« Tu m'as piqué ma chambre ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ça mérite une punition, Isabella. »

« Oh, l'utilisation de mon prénom entier… Je dois être dans de sérieux troubles… » lui répondis-je en inclinant ma tête sur le coté.

« Certainement. » me dit-il en me prenant par la taille et en m'embrassant.

Ok, je laissai tomber le minibar…Je n'avais plus envie de mignonnette de vodka, ni de chocolat, je voulais le manger _lui_.

Phase 3 : Enclenchée.

Je défis doucement le bouton de sa veste de costard avant de faire courir mes paumes sur son torse musclé à travers sa chemise. Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à poser mes mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux avant de détacher mes lèvres des siennes.

« Humm Edward… » gémis-je à son oreille.

Aussitôt, ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge puis descendirent sur mon épaule nue avant de remonter vers ma bouche.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je le voulais maintenant, tout de suite. Je pris sa veste de costard par le col puis l'enlevai des épaules d'Edward. Il sépara ses lèvres des miennes posant son front contre le mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage.

« Bella…on va nous attendre pour le dessert. » me murmura-t-il.

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur mon visage. Je pris doucement Edward par la cravate puis le tirai vers le lit. Il se laissa faire, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Quand nous arrivions à destination, je poussai Edward sur le lit où il tomba sur le dos. C'était grâce à l'alcool que j'étais aussi entreprenante, d'habitude j'étais loin d'avoir autant de fougue.

Je relevai légèrement ma robe avant de mettre à califourchon sur Edward.

_Penser à remercier Alice pour m'avoir donné une robe avec une longue fente._

Je baissai mon visage vers son oreille.

« Je veux être ton dessert Edward… » lui soufflai-je.

Quand je relevai mon visage vers lui, je découvris de l'étonnement ainsi que du désir dans ses yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir.

_Dieu, qu'il est beau…_

Je défis le nœud de sa cravate puis la jetai par terre.

« Tu me rends fou Bella. » me dit-il d'une voix rauque alors que ses mains glissèrent sur mes cuisses nues.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de glisser mes mains sur le coté du bustier de ma robe et de saisir la fermeture éclair qui je fis descendre lentement lui révélant mes seins nus.

Je l'entendis grogner puis ses mains attrapèrent ma taille et nous fit rouler si bien qu'Edward se retrouvait sur moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent immédiatement sur les miennes dans un baiser enflammé presque brutal. Puis il fit courir ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire, mon cou jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il prit un de mes mamelons entre ses lèvres et mon dos s'arqua à la sensation qu'il me procurait. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Je sentis Edward tirer sur ma robe afin de l'enlever de mon corps me laissant seulement dans mon petit shorty en dentelle noire.

Sa bouche toujours sur mon corps, j'entrepris de le déshabiller à son tour. Je tirai alors sa chemise de son pantalon puis tentai de défaire ses boutons.

Saisissant ce que j'essayais de faire en vain, Edward se mit à genoux et déboutonna un par un ses boutons sans me quitter des yeux.

Je pouvais voir son torse parfait entre les pans de sa chemise mais Edward prenait un malin plaisir de me faire attendre en défaisant lentement ses boutons de manchette.

Sans une minute de plus, j'attrapai Edward par la chemise et le plaquait contre le matelas avant de faire glisser ma langue sur les muscles fermes de son torse. Son corps était tout aussi parfait que son visage, comme sculpté dans le marbre. Doucement, je descendis le long de son torse, appréciant le goût de sa peau sous ma langue. Je pouvais sentir Edward frissonner sous mes caresses. Mes yeux parcouraient son corps, admirant chacun de ses muscles, se posant plus longuement sur son irrésistible 'V'.

Si j'avais un point faible, c'était celui-là, je ne pouvais pas y résister.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » me demanda-t-il taquin en se débarrassant une bonne fois pour toute de sa chemise.

Mes yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre son visage et son 'V' puis je finis par hocher de la tête en guise de réponse. Je l'entendis rire doucement avant de faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à ma poitrine. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres face à ses caresses.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je bouillais de l'intérieur. Je saisis la boucle de sa ceinture et l'ouvris rapidement afin de défaire le bouton de son pantalon ainsi que sa fermeture éclair. J'entendis Edward enlever ses chaussures avec ses pieds. Je me baissai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de glisser le long de son torse comme je l'avais fait quelques minutes auparavant. Quand j'arrivai au niveau de son pubis, je relevais mon visage puis saisis son pantalon et le lui enlevai rapidement. Je profitai pour le débarrasser de ses chaussettes.

Debout aux pieds du lit, je fis doucement descendre mon petit shorty le long de mes jambes alors qu'Edward m'observait.

_Regarde bien chéri, je me suis faite épilée à la cire juste pour notre petite partie de jambe en l'air…._

Je pouvais voir l'érection d'Edward à travers son boxer, ce qui m'excita encore plus. Je me baissai et posai mes mains de chaque coté du bassin d'Edward. Je relevai mon visage vers lui et me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de saisir l'élastique de son boxer et de l'enlever d'un seul coup.

_Wouh ! Il était énorme… Parfait de la tête aux…pieds._

Je m'agenouillai à nouveau sur le lit et ne pouvant y résister, je passai ma langue le long de son pénis. J'entendis Edward siffler entre ses dents puis il se releva et me prit par la taille afin de m'allonger sur le matelas, lui au-dessus de moi. Il m'embrassa avec fougue, sa langue chaude et humide contre la mienne. Soudain, je sentis sa main glisser le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon sexe sensible. A peine ses doigts m'eurent effleuré que mon dos s'arqua une nouvelle fois. Immédiatement, ses lèvres viennent lécher et sucer mon mamelon durci. Edward me rendait complètement folle, mon désir me consumant de l'intérieur.

« Oh mon dieu Edward… » gémis-je. « Je te veux… maintenant ! »

Il ne fit rien, continuant ses caresses.

« Edward… »

Toujours rien mais je le sentis sourire sur mon sein. Il me faisait languir pour que je le supplie de me prendre… Je relevai son visage vers moi et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le pousser sur les épaules et de me mettre à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains vinrent caresser mes fesses alors que je faisais glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres.

J'attrapai son sexe dur et le serrai doucement dans ma main, lui arrachant un gémissement puis je me soulevai sur mes genoux avant de m'assoir sur son membre en un mouvement.

« Oh Bella… » souffla Edward à la sensation.

Il était si imposant en moi que sur le coup, j'eus du mal à respirer. Posant mes mains sur son ventre, je commençai à bouger, roulant du bassin, appréciant la sensation d'Edward en moi. C'était si bon de le sentir ainsi. Les mains d'Edward se baladaient sur mon corps et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

« Déplie tes jambes, s'il te plaît… » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je rouvris les yeux et m'exécutai, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin alors que je dépliai mes jambes. Je mis mes mains sur le matelas derrière moi puis Edward mit une de mes jambes sur son épaule et fit de même avec l'autre sur son autre épaule. Soudain il me pénétra plus profondément m'arrachant un glapissement de plaisir.

Nous étions fusionnels… A chacun de ses va-et-vient, un cri s'échappait de ma gorge.

« Oh… hum…Oh… Edward… oh merde… OUI là ! » m'exclamai-je.

Je pouvais voir le désir et le plaisir sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient plus foncés, ses pupilles dilatées… Je sentais une vague de chaleur monter en moi et je savais que je ne pourrais plus tenir très longtemps. C'était comme s'il atteignait mon cœur, allant toujours plus profondément. Je sentais mes joues prendre feu devant son regard ardant.

« Plus vite… » murmurai-je en poussant mon bassin vers lui.

« Oh merde Bella !! » jura-t-il en accélérant la cadence.

Je sentais mon intimité se resserrer autour d'Edward et j'avais l'impression d'avoir des millions de fourmillement dans le corps puis mon orgasme me submergea avec une intensité sans nom.

Immédiatement après moi, je sentis Edward jouir en moi dans un grognement de plaisir.

Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, mon corps encore tremblant de mon puissant orgasme.

Edward posa avec douceur mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps avant de se pencher sur moi et de m'embrasser. Il s'allongea à mes cotés et me prit par la taille si bien que ma tête reposait sur son épaule et mon bras autour de son torse.

Doucement nous reprîmes chacun nos respirations.

« Tu es étonnante Bella… » murmura Edward à mon oreille.

« Les mariages ont ce drôle d'effet sur moi. » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Pari gagné…

Quelque chose bougea à coté de moi et je sentis mon corps s'éveiller doucement. Je soulevai mes paupières avec précaution et découvris Edward à coté de moi, son visage enfouit dans mes cheveux et son bras me serrant contre son corps.

J'avais gagné mon pari… Les filles n'allaient pas en revenir !

Les filles….

La photo ! Je devais absolument prendre une photo…

Avec douceur, je levai le bras d'Edward de ma taille et le posai près de lui. Je soulevai le drap de mon corps et partis à la recherche de ma pochette que je finis par localiser devant la porte avec mes escarpins. J'attrapai mon portable à l'intérieur et me dépêchai de retourner vers le lit.

Doucement, je retournai dans le lit en faisant face à Edward. Il était si beau, si paisible avec sa petite moue sur le visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en m'apercevant que j'avais réellement couché avec un mec de cette allure.

J'actionnai le mode appareil photo sur mon portable avant d'immortaliser son visage parfait. Heureuse de ma photo, je baissai l'appareil et regardai une dernière fois Edward. Mes yeux firent le trajet de ses cheveux, ses paupières, son nez, ses lèvres, son torse, son…

_Non Bella !_

J'eus dû mal à retenir un petit rire. Il n'en saurait jamais rien de toute façon… Je remis mon portable en mode photo puis soulevai avec précautions le drap qui le recouvrait.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je pris la photo…

« C'est pour quoi ces photos ? » dit Edward me faisant tomber du lit.

Je me retrouvai sur le ventre, mon portable toujours dans ma main. Je vis la tête d'Edward apparaître au-dessus de moi, un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire peur…quelqu'un m'a réveillé à rire… »

Je savais qu'à cet instant je passai de tous les tons de rouges qu'il pouvait exister. J'étais totalement nue, sur le sol, et prise en flagrant délit de photographie de pénis.

Il y avait de quoi avoir honte.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

« Photos souvenirs ? » lui dis-je en mordillant ma lèvre.

Je me relevai puis parti vers mon sac d'affaires. Je devais partir d'ici avant que ma mère me trouve et me demande où j'étais passée toute la soirée ou même découvre Edward…

« Souvenirs ? Tu ne souhaites pas me revoir ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et la bouche entrouverte. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce genre de détails…

« Hum, je ne sais pas… » lui dis-je en enfilant des sous-vêtements propres. « Tu as envie de me revoir ? »

Il fallait que je parte de là, j'aurai largement le temps de prendre une douche chez moi.

« Bien sûr que j'ai envie de te revoir Bella… » me répondit-il sincèrement.

« D'accord. » lui dis-je en souriant. « Donne-moi ton numéro et je t'appellerai.»

N'entendant rien comme réponse, je me retournai vers lui.

« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Tu ne vas pas le faire. »

« Je te promets de le faire Edward. Donne-moi ton numéro… Je dois partir là… » lui répondis-je en enfilant ma petite robe bleu nuit.

« D'accord. » dit-il en se levant et en attrapant son boxer qu'il enfila rapidement avant de prendre son pantalon et de prendre son portefeuille. Il attrapa une carte qu'il me tendit.

« Merci. » le remerciai-je « Pour tout. »

Mes yeux se posèrent sur la carte entre mes doigts et je sentis tout mon sang s'échapper de mon corps.

**Edward Cullen**

« Putain de merde… » murmurai-je.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Merde, merde, MERDE ! »

« Mais Bella, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Cullen… Putain de Cullen. » jurai-je.

« Bella… » dit Edward entre ses dents.

Je relevai mon visage vers lui ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

« Edward, je suis ta putain de nouvelle assistante de direction ! » finis-je par lui dire.

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Tu avais besoin d'une nouvelle assistante non ? » lui demandai-je. Il hocha la tête et je continuai. « J'ai envoyé mon CV et les ressources humaines m'ont appelé pour me dire que j'avais le poste. Y'a deux jours, je suis allée là-bas pour signer mon contrat et on m'a dit que j'allais travailler pour le grand patron, Edward Cullen ! Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir… On m'a dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire le recrutement par toi-même car tu avais trop de travail et donc que je te rencontrerai le jour de mon embauche… oh mon dieu ! J'ai couché avec mon futur patron… » terminai-je en mettant mes mains sur mon visage. « Merde, merde, merde… »

« Bella calme-toi… On va trouver une solution… » me dit-il.

« J'ai besoin de ce poste Edward… Et je dois partir là. »

J'enfilai mes ballerines, ramassai rapidement toutes mes affaires puis partis vers la porte.

« Mais Bella, s'il te plaît ne pars pas comme ça… » me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je levais la main pour le stopper.

« À lundi… Patron. »

* * *

**_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions... :-D_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys !**_

_**Bon me voilà avec le second chapitre de Cap ou Pas Cap.**_

_**Pour celles qui lisent 'L'accord', j'avais dit que je changerai surement le titre mais en fin de compte, je le laisse tel qu'il est. Par contre, j'ai fait un tout petit changement par rapport au métier de Bella, ce n'est plus secrétaire mais assistante de direction.**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos votes ! J'étais bien placée dans le classement et c'est grâce à vous. Merci !**_

_**Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews et vos messages d'encouragement afin de continuer cette fiction.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_**GiGi.**_

**_Ps: Bon NEW MOON à vous !!_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

_**POV Bella**_

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais fait ça. Moi qui étais si fière de mon coup d'un soir… J'aurai pu tomber sur n'importe quel mec mais c'était tombé sur le seul qui m'était totalement interdit. Mon patron. J'avais couché avec mon patron ou devrai-je dire mon futur patron.

Il m'était arrivé toutes sortes de choses dans ma vie mais aucune d'elle ne rivalisait avec ça… J'avais couché avec mon futur patron. Cette phrase tourbillonnait dans mon esprit 'j'ai couché avec mon futur patron'…

Après avoir hélé un taxi et pris la direction de mon appartement, j'avais rapidement envoyé un texto à mes deux meilleures amies afin qu'on se retrouve toutes les trois chez moi pour le déjeuné.

J'avais une sérieuse discussion à avoir avec elles, en commençant par un moyen de me sortir de cet énorme pétrin. Il n'y avait que moi pour me mettre dans ce genre de situations plus que critiques, Ali et Rose sauraient quoi faire. C'était toujours elles qui me trouvaient des échappatoires.

Je payai le taxi avant de me diriger vers l'entrée de mon immeuble. Je prenais les escaliers rapidement jusqu'au deuxième étage puis parti en direction de ma porte. J'actionnai enfin ma clé dans la serrure avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et de me laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Je fixai le plafond longuement, me demandant encore une fois pourquoi la malchance me poursuivait ainsi. Enfin malchance… j'avais couché avec un mec qui pouvait rivaliser avec un dieu, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais malchance quand même, ce dieu étant mon patron…

Je me redressai avant de mettre mes coudes sur mes genoux et de prendre ma tête entre mes mains. Je laissai échapper un cri de frustration puis attrapai mon sac à main pour saisir mon portable.

Je fis glisser mon doigt sur mon écran accédant ainsi à la galerie photo. Je sélectionnai la photo du visage Edward et restai la fixer quelques instants. Il était vraiment beau, tellement gentil et surement le meilleur coup de ma vie. Quel gâchis…

Je passai à la photo suivante et mon souffle se coupa instantanément. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais eu l'audace de prendre cette photo, non mais sérieusement à quoi je pensais. Prendre en photo le pénis de mon patron… mon patron !

_Bon Bella, ça suffit maintenant, Edward est ton patron, on a compris_.

Je posai mon portable sur la table de salon et parti en direction de ma salle de bain. J'actionnai la douche avant de me déshabiller et de me mettre sous l'eau chaude.

Une fois terminée, je me séchai les cheveux avec ma serviette les et brossai mes dents. Je commençai à me peigner les cheveux quand j'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée.

« Entrez ! » criai-je étant donné que je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Alice et Rosalie.

« Bellaaaa ! » entendis-je Rosalie.

« J'arrive les filles, je m'habille et j'arrive. » répondis-je alors que je passai dans ma chambre afin de me vêtir.

« OH MON DIEU !!!!! » hurlèrent Alice et Rosalie en même temps.

Toujours enveloppée dans ma serviette, je me dépêchai d'aller voir qu'est ce qu'il se passait. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, je trouvai Alice et Rosalie en train de regarder attentivement mon portable. A cette vision, je compris immédiatement qu'est ce qu'elles regardaient et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, enflammant mon visage.

« Euh… » soufflai-je.

« Bella ! Dis-moi immédiatement qui est le propriétaire de cet anaconda ! » me demanda Rosalie, les yeux pétillants.

_Mon patron…_

« Hum, et bien disons juste que tu me dois une guitare, ok ? » souriais-je timidement.

_Attends que je te dise la suite…_

« OH !!! » s'écria Alice suivi de Rose. « T'as conclu ! »

Je ne sortis aucun mot, laissant mon visage leur répondre en affichant un grand sourire.

« Ah ! Alors raconte ! Comment il s'appelle, à quoi il ressemble, il fait quoi dans la vie, vous allez vous revoir ? » demanda rapidement Alice.

Je me contentai de rouler des yeux puis de retourner dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

« Bella ! » entendis-je Alice bouder.

« Regarder la photo précédente. » leur dis-je.

3, 2, 1….

« AH !!!! » hurlèrent-elles encore une fois. « Merde Bella, c'est un canon ! T'as tiré le gros lot là, et quand je dis gros lot, je veux bien dire _**gros lot**_ ! » rajouta Rosalie.

J'enfilai un pantalon de yoga avec un tee-shirt et rattachai mes cheveux avant de retourner dans le salon.

« Bon alors, il s'appelle Edward, il est le directeur d'une grande entreprise de communication à New York et oui, on va se revoir. On va se voir tous les jours même ! Si c'est pas beau ça ! » dis-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé avant de mettre mon bras sur mes yeux.

« Comment ça tu vas le voir tous les jours ? » demanda Rosalie.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Edwardestmonfuturpatron…. » dis-je dans un souffle.

Je sentis le canapé s'affaisser de chaque coté de moi. J'enlevai mon bras de mes yeux et tournai la tête d'un coté puis de l'autre trouvant mes deux amies de chaque coté de mon corps me regardant avec scepticisme.

« Vas-y répète pour voir. » me dit Alice.

Je soupirai.

« Edward…son nom c'est Cullen. C'est mon futur patron, je suis sa nouvelle assistante de direction. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai appris qu'une fois que j'avais pris mon pied avec lui. »

Soudain, Alice et Rosalie éclatèrent de rire, à un tel point que je pouvais voir les larmes perler à leurs yeux.

Je me levais et parti dans la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuné. Je sortais une boîte de raviolis et entrepris de retirer la languette en fer.

Je vis Rosalie entrer dans la cuisine avec Alice, toujours riant comme deux collégiennes. Puis brusquement, tous les rires stoppèrent. Je levai mes yeux vers elle et constatai qu'elles regardaient d'un air dégouté ma boîte de raviolis.

« Tu ne comptes pas nous faire manger ça, hein Bella ? » me demanda Rose en pointant du doigt la boîte.

« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Foie gras et saumon ? Tu sais bien que la cuisine et moi ça fait deux. » lui répondis-je irrité.

_Y'a quoi de mal avec les raviolis en boîte ?_

« Non sérieusement ? On est plus en pensionnat, nous punis pas Bella. C'est pas notre faute si t'es dans une sacrée merde ! »

_Une sacrée merde… tu l'as dit._

_**POV Edward**_

Ça faisait quelques heures que j'étais rentré chez moi et pas une seule minute je n'avais réussi à sortir Bella de mon esprit. Elle m'avait complètement ensorcelé avec ses grands yeux chocolat et ses magnifiques cheveux bruns.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il s'était passé en une soirée. Dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, je savais qu'il fallait absolument que je lui parle, il fallait que je la connaisse. Ce n'était pas juste une envie, c'était un besoin. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son visage parfait

J'avais passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie avec elle. Je n'étais pas de ce genre de gars à avoir des coups d'un soir, j'étais plus du genre à avoir plusieurs rendez-vous avant de sauter le pas. C'était comme ça qu'on m'avait élevé. Mais avec Bella, c'était différent, il y avait un courant entre nous, je le sentais. Je voulais la revoir, sortir avec elle, la sentir encore contre moi.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit mon assistante de direction ?

Soudain j'entendis la sonnette de l'entrée me sortant de mes pensées. Je me levai et parti vers la porte avant de regarder dans le judas.

« Salut Emmett. » dis-je après avoir ouvert la porte le laissant entrer chez moi.

« Alors Ed, t'as pas des choses à me raconter. Oh si attends, t'étais où hier ? hum avec Bella peut-être non ?! »

Je me rassis sur le canapé alors qu'Emmett s'installait sur le fauteuil.

« Ah Emmett… » soufflai-je. « Oui, j'étais avec Bella, j'ai passé la nuit avec elle. Cette fille est juste parfaite. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'elle me fait, c'est d'une force. »

« Si mes sources sont correctes, ça s'appelle une érection… » dit-il en riant.

« Emmett, soit sérieux deux minutes s'il te plaît. » répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

« Bon si je comprends bien, t'as carrément craqué pour elle ? Jusqu'à coucher avec elle. Et bien, au moins t'as passé une bonne soirée ! Jasper était assez en colère quand il s'est aperçu que Bella et toi n'étiez plus là. Je pense que demain tu auras sa visite, mon pote. »

« Ah non, non, non…. Jasper peut pas venir au boulot. C'est pas possible. » m'empressai-je de lui dire. « Et qu'est ce que ça peut lui foutre à Jasper de toute façon. »

« Ben, Jasper a flashé lui aussi sur Bella…T'étais surement trop occupé à la regarder pour constater que Jasper lui tournait aussi autour. Et depuis quand on a plus le droit de venir à ton boulot ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai.

« C'est là que ça se complique en fait. Il s'avère que Bella est ma nouvelle assistante, celle que je suis censé rencontrer demain. »

« Nan mec, tu me fais marcher là ! » s'écria Emmett.

Je me contentai de secouer ma tête de droite à gauche.

« T'as couché avec ton assistante ! T'aurais pu attendre lundi, tu l'aurais fait sur le bureau, autant aller jusqu'au fond du cliché hein ! »

« Emmett… » dis-je entre mes dents

« Nan mais sérieux ! Vous ne vous êtes pas parler avant de vous sautez dessus ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Si on a discuté mais ça, c'est pas venu dans la conversation. Enfin bref, ce matin je lui ai donné ma carte pour qu'elle m'appelle afin qu'on puisse se revoir et quand elle a vu mon nom, elle a carrément pété un plomb et elle est partie en courant. On a même pas eu le temps d'en parler, de voir comment on allait faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer demain. » répondis-je

« Et alors, qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Tu veux rester dans le professionnalisme ou t'as envie d'aller plus loin avec elle ? »

« Moi, je ne pense pas pouvoir rester professionnel avec Bella comme assistante. Si je dois travailler tous les jours avec elle, ça va être l'enfer de ne pas pouvoir la toucher. » lui dis-je.

« Ben mon gars, tu vas user ton sex-appeal pour la ramener à toi. Ça va pas être bien difficile si dès le premier soir de votre rencontre elle t'a sauté dessus ! »

« Alors c'est un bon coup ? » rajouta-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec toi. » lui répondis-je alors je cachais comme je le pouvais mon sourire.

« Allez Ed ! Je suis sûr qu'elle fait des trucs de fou avec sa langue. »

« Em ! Si tu veux tout savoir, je peux te dire que c'est le meilleur sexe que j'ai eu de ma vie ! » lui dis-je.

« Je vois, je vois… Ben évites de le dire à Jasper, ok ? Je pense qu'il va pas trop apprécié. J'aimerai vraiment être là, quand il va voir Bella à ton bureau. T'es dans une sacrée merde mon pote ! » ria-t-il.

_Une sacrée merde… tu l'as dit._

_**Lundi – POV Bella**_

J'entendis mon réveil sonner à 07h00. J'avais passé une nuit horrible, j'avais l'impression de mettre couché juste une demi-heure auparavant. J'étais exténuée. Complètement et totalement exténuée.

Je me levais de mon lit, pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine puis attrapai ma tasse à café, la plaçant sous la cafetière avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

J'attrapai ma tasse pleine et m'installai sur mon tabouret.

C'était le jour J. Le jour de mon retour au travail et aussi le jour où j'allais revoir Edward, Mr Cullen. Après avoir parlé avec mes amies, elles m'avaient conseillé de jouer la carte du déni.

_Nan, je ne connais aucun Edward Cullen._

Je leur avais expliqué que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de continuer cette histoire étant révulsée par l'idée d'une relation patron-employée. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jacob se tapant sa secrétaire, je m'étais promis que jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille. J'étais mal partie pour le moment mais j'étais ferme sur le fait que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Après avoir fini mon café, j'attrapai dans le frigo un yaourt aux fruits et le mangeai rapidement avant de partir prendre ma douche. Je peignai mes cheveux puis les séchai, décidée de les laisser lâche pour aujourd'hui. Je m'appliquai un peu d'eye-liner puis du mascara avant de m'engouffrer dans ma chambre. Je trouvai sur ma chaise, les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait préparé la veille. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller choisir mes vêtements quand elle en avait l'occasion.

J'enfilai ma robe noire classe et chic comme dirait Alice puis ma petite veste de smoking qui, d'après mon amie, était un must à avoir obligatoirement dans mon armoire. J'attrapai mon collier-sautoir dans ma boite à bijoux afin de décontracter ma tenue avant de mettre mes escarpins noirs.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir et me déclarai officiellement prête, du moins physiquement, pour mon premier jour.

J'attrapai mon sac à main avant de sortir de l'appartement et de le fermer à double tours.

Je descendais les escaliers puis sortis de l'immeuble. Il me fallu bien cinq minutes pour réussir à avoir un taxi libre.

Je sentais mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite à mesure que je me rapprochai de ma destination. Ce qui me rassurait c'était de savoir que j'allais retrouver mes amies à la pause déjeuné.

Quand j'entrai dans l'immeuble, je commençai à me répéter en boucle ma petite phrase d'optimisme 'tout va bien se passer'. Il n'y avait pas ou presque pas de raison que ça ne passe pas bien. Je connaissais bien mon boulot.

J'arrivai au niveau des ascenseurs et appuyai sur le bouton d'appel. Une fois les portes ouvertes, j'actionnai le bouton du 5e étage. Les portes commencèrent à se fermer quand j'entendis quelqu'un demander de retenir l'ascenseur. J'appuyai rapidement sur le bouton et une jeune femme brune rentra rapidement dedans.

« Merci beaucoup. » me dit-elle dans un sourire.

« De rien » lui répondis-je lui rendant son sourire.

« Je ne crois pas vous connaître, vous travaillez ici ? »

« C'est mon premier jour en fait. » lui dis-je.

« Oh ! Et bien, bienvenue à Cullen Communication »

« Merci » lui répondis-je alors que les portes s'ouvraient aux ressources humaines. « Au revoir. »

Je sortais de l'ascenseur et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Mme Jones, la responsable des ressources humaines. Je tapai à la porte et entrai après avoir eu l'autorisation.

« Ah ! Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. » me dit-elle chaleureusement.

« Bonjour Mme Jones. » lui répondis-je.

« Bon alors je pensai pouvoir vous présenter à Mr Cullen mais je suis complètement débordée. Je vais vous laisser entre les mains d'Angela, elle travaille à l'étage direction comme vous, elle aidait Mr Cullen en attendant de trouver une nouvelle assistante de direction donc elle pourra tout vous expliquer. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques instants, je vais l'appeler pour la faire venir. »

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, la jeune femme de l'ascenseur arriva dans le bureau.

« Angela, je te présente Isabella Swan, c'est la nouvelle assistante de Mr Cullen. Je te laisse la guider. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Isabella. » me dit Angela.

« Moi de même. Et appelle-moi Bella. » lui répondis-je.

« Très bien Bella, tu me suis, on monte au 15ème. »

Je la suivi dans l'ascenseur et je senti mon cœur commencer à tambouriner rapidement dans ma poitrine.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Mr Cullen ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, non jamais. » lui répondis-je rapidement.

« D'accord, c'est la première chose qu'on va faire alors si il est disponible. »

Arrivées à notre étage, je suivi Angela alors qu'elle me guidait vers les bureaux du fond.

Il y avait deux bureaux l'un en face de l'autre, les cloisons étaient en verre et des rideaux à lamelles permettaient d'avoir de 'l'intimité'. Je pouvais constater qu'un des bureau avait l'air inoccupé.

« Alors voilà, ici ça sera ton bureau. » me dit-elle en m'indiquant le bureau vide. « et celui-ci est celui de Mr Cullen. » termina-t-elle en me montrant le deuxième bureau plus grand. « Je te ferai la visite des locaux après. »

Soudain, elle s'avança vers la porte d'entrée du bureau d'Edward.

« Prête ? » me demanda-t-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

Je déglutis avant de répondre.

« Oui, c'est bon. »

« T'inquiètes pas, il est gentil et tu vas voir, c'est un canon. » ria-t-elle.

_Oh je le sais ça !_

Elle tapa fermement à la porte puis j'entendis la voix d'Edward nous disant d'entrer.

Angela entra d'abord dans le bureau puis je la suivi, mes yeux se portant immédiatement sur Edward.

« Bonjour Mr Cullen, je voudrai vous présenter votre nouvelle assistante, Isabella Swan. »

Il s'avança vers moi alors que je tendais ma main pour le saluer.

« Mr Cullen. » dis-je d'une voix que j'espérai professionnelle alors que sa main venait serrer la mienne.

« Bella. » répondit-il dans un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Angela surprise.

« Non. » répondis-je.

« Oui. » dit Edward en même temps que moi.

Je vis les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir légèrement et sa mâchoire se contracter.

« Vous devez confondre Mr Cullen. Je suis certaine de ne vous avoir jamais vu. » dis-je en relâchant la main d'Edward. « J'ai un visage banal, on me prend souvent pour quelqu'un d'autre. » terminai-je à l'intention d'Angela.

« Si vous le voulez bien, je vais faire le tour de l'étage à Mademoiselle Swan puis je lui expliquerai tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, ses yeux ne me quittant pas.

Nous quittâmes alors son bureau, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Tout ça allait être plus que complexe.

Angela me fit visiter l'étage, me présentant à tout le monde puis elle m'amena jusqu'à son bureau, qui se trouvait assez près du mien. Elle attrapa quelques dossiers et d'autres petites choses.

Nous entrâmes ensuite dans mon bureau. Elle me donna ses dossiers qu'elle avait récupéré alors qu'elle aidait Edward. Elle me confia aussi un blackberry dont Edward avait le numéro afin de pouvoir m'appeler lorsqu'il était en déplacement ou autre.

_Super… il a un numéro où me joindre… On communique à Cullen Communication…_

Angela me laissa afin que je m'installe et me familiarise avec mon bureau.

Sans m'en rendre compte, l'heure du déjeuné arriva. Le restaurant choisi par les filles était juste à quelques rues de mon bureau. Je les retrouvai toute les deux à la terrasse avec trois jus de tomate sur la table. C'était mes filles ça.

« Hello girls ! » leur dis-je alors que je prenais place.

« Ah te voilà. » me dit Alice.

« Alors raconte ! » me pressa Rosalie.

« Tu veux bien que je commande avant, j'ai pas une pause de deux heures ! »

Après quelques minutes, je décidai de commander une salade. Quand nos plats furent servis, je commençai à leur raconter ma matinée.

« Et là, il me fait 'Bella.' tout sourire. Angela nous a demandé si on se connaissait alors forcément j'ai répondu non, et lui il a dit oui. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait confondre et il a pas eu l'air très heureux. Je pense que je vais pas échapper à la discussion et avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, oui, je vous appellerai pour vous raconter. »

« T'as intérêt ma vieille ! » me dit Alice.

« Oh Bella, avant que j'oublie, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! » me dit Rose en me donnant un sac.

J'attrapai le sac et regardai à l'intérieur. A ce moment, je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. J'attrapai l'objet et le sorti du sac.

« Euh Rose, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » lui demandai-je.

« Une mini guitare ! C'est pas génial ! Quand je l'ai vu j'ai pas pu résister, c'est tellement chou. »

Je regardai Alice et vis qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Rosalie, ça c'est pas une guitare, c'est un ukulélé ! » m'explamai-je.

« Roh, tu batailles sur les mots… une mini guitare, un tukulé, c'est pareil. » me dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ukulélé, Rose, pas tukulé. Et dans notre accord c'était une guitare alors t'as le droit d'aller rendre cet instrument ma chère. » lui répondis-je en lui tendant le sac.

« Quelle chieuse, je te jure ! » dit-elle à Alice.

« Bon les filles, c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller. Alors je vous dis à ce soir les gonz' ! »

Je payai rapidement mon déjeuné puis reparti vers le bureau.

L'après-midi se passa sans aucune apparence d'Edward. Je pensai vraiment qu'il serait venu rapidement me voir mais en fin de compte, non. Il avait du comprendre le message.

Ma ligne de téléphone fut remise en marche et déjà les appels se faisaient assez réguliers. Angela m'avait fait un topo sur les clients de Cullen Communication et expliqué comment organiser les rendez-vous d'Edward.

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un taper à ma porte.

« Entrez. » dis-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jasper entra dans mon bureau.

« Hey Bella ! »

« Jasper ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'il s'approchait de moi et me déposait un baiser sur la joue.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question ! En fait, je suis venue voir Edward, j'avais des…choses à lui dire et après il m'a dit que tu travaillais pour lui. Quel heureux hasard, hein ? » me dit-il dans un rire crispé.

« Hasard, ça c'est certain. Heureux, je ne sais pas. » répondis-je.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oh non rien, laisse tomber. » dis-je en souriant.

« Bon je dois y aller Bella, mais j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir. »

« Oui moi aussi Jasper. Je suis contente que tu sois passé pour me dire bonjour. »

« Mon plaisir. » me répondit-il en me déposant une nouvelle fois un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Jasper était vraiment un gars génial. J'aurai surement dû rester dans mon plan initial samedi dernier, ça m'aurait évité bien des soucis.

18 heures arriva aussi rapidement que la matinée était passée. Je commençai à rassembler mes affaires quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Edward rentra dans mon bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Nous restâmes quelques moments silencieux à nous regarder jusqu'à ce que je me dise qu'il fallait mettre fin à ce cirque.

« Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Mr Cullen ? » lui demandai-je.

« Bella… » dit-il entre ses dents en se rapprochant de moi.

« C'est Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen. »

« A quoi tu joues nom de dieu ? » me demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes bras.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur. » répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

« D'accord, je vois. Tu vas faire comme si rien entre nous ne s'était passé. C'est ça que tu veux ? Tout ça parce que je suis ton patron ? Mais enfin, Bella, ça arrive souvent ce genre de choses. On peut très bien avoir une relation professionnelle et personnelle. » me dit-il.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » m'entêtai-je.

« Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu Bella ? Vraiment ? Parce qu'on peut être deux à ça et je peux être un vrai connard quand je veux. »

Il me lâcha et sans un mot de plus partit de mon bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

_On parie quoi que je ne perdrais pas à ce petit jeu Edward ?_

* * *

_**Vos reviews sont meilleures que le nutella.**_

_**Faîtes que je me régale s'il vous plaît !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys !!_**

_**Bon, bon, bon… Par où commencer. Ah oui ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de COPC.**_

_**J'ai pensé à quelque chose, faire des chapitres plus courts afin d'essayer de publier au moins une fois par semaine…**_

_**Mais pour ça, j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de vous ! Vous êtes mon carburant, ma motivation ! Vos reviews sont tout ce que j'ai besoin.**_

_**J'ai besoin de connaître votre avis sur les chapitres, ce que vous pensez, ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.**_

_**C'est vraiment très important.**_

_**Et je vous assure que vos reviews sont meilleures que le nutella ! Promis :-D !**_

_**Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour tout ce que vous me dites et pour croire en cette histoire ! **_

_**Bisous my friends !**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_**GiGi.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**POV Bella **_

Simple. Tout avait été si simple, presque trop simple. Edward était totalement entré dans mon petit jeu.

La manipulation était quelque chose qu'Alice et Rosalie m'avaient 'enseigné' depuis toutes ces années. Il fallait avouer que si ces filles avaient tout ce qu'elles voulaient, c'était en partie grâce à la façon dont elles manipulaient les gens et plus particulièrement les hommes. Elles étaient les reines dans cet exercice…

Grâce à leur conseil, Edward allait faire le contraire de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Me séduire ? Non, me faire fuir plutôt, car en entrant dans ma danse et en devenant un 'vrai connard' comme il l'avait si bien dit, il allait être vraiment très loin de parvenir à ses fins. Mais moi oui…

Certes, je jouais avec le feu mais qu'avais-je à perdre à part mon job ? Dans tous les cas, je le risquais. Il était hors de question que je couche avec mon patron tout en gardant mon job. Mais à ce moment de ma vie, le travail était plus important que l'homme. C'était trop tôt, j'avais mes priorités.

Qu'est ce que je risquais avec Edward ? Deux, trois rapports en plus ? Des remarques ? Très bien, je pouvais tout gérer, une chose était sûre, il ne m'aurait pas…

_______________

Bip Bip… Bip Bip…

« Non…. » soufflai-je alors que j'entendais mon réveil sonner.

Sans ouvrir mes yeux, j'enlevai mon bras de sous la couette avant de taper le bouton de mon réveil.

Bip Bip…

« Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! » m'écriai-je en entendant encore le bruit.

J'ouvrai mes yeux et regardai mon réveil. 5h56… Bip Bip… Ce n'était de toute évidence pas mon réveil qui sonnait.

Je m'assis dans mon lit, l'oreille aux aguets.

Bip Bip…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon sac à main. J'allumai ma lampe de chevet avant de me lever de mon lit et attraper mon sac. Je me rassis et l'ouvris.

Bip Bip…

J'attrapai l'appareil bruyant qui se trouvait être mon nouveau téléphone professionnel. Rien qu'à l'avoir dans ma main, je sentis mes muscles se tendre.

J'activai le menu principal. Un nouveau message d'Edward Cullen.

« Batard ! » m'écriai-je avant de d'ouvrir le message.

'_**Starbucks, grand café noir, 8h sur mon bureau – EC'**_

« Quel connard ! » hurlai-je.

Il me réveillait à même pas 6h du matin pour un café ? Et il me prenait pour qui, sérieusement, sa bonne ?

Je ne pouvais pas le croire…

Trop énervée pour me rendormir, je me levai et partis directement sous la douche.

Après m'être coiffée, maquillée et habillée, je pris une pomme et commençai à la grignoter devant la télévision étant trop en avance pour aller travailler.

J'avais peut-être sous-estimé Edward et je sentais que ce portable allait devenir mon pire ennemi. La première chose que je devais faire était de désactiver le rappel de réception d'un texto sinon ce petit joujou ne passerait pas la journée en ma compagnie.

Quand l'heure de partir arriva, j'attrapai ma veste puis sortis de mon appartement avant d'héler un taxi, ma nouvelle routine.

Je savais qu'il y avait un Starbucks pas très éloigné du bureau, je l'avais remarqué alors que je partais retrouver mes amies pour le déjeuné la veille.

Je sortis du taxi avant d'entrer dans le café. Je commandai un grand expresso pour Edward et un grand Caffè Latte amande pour moi. Une chose était sûre, je comptai bien me faire rembourser pour ça.

A 7h58, je tapai à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez. » entendis-je à travers la porte.

J'actionnai la poignée et entrai dans son bureau.

« Bonjour Mr Cullen. » lui dis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

« Melle Swan. » me répondit-il en hochant la tête. « Vous avez une petite mine, ce matin… » me dit-il alors que je posai son café sur son bureau ainsi que la note de sa boisson.

Petit con… Il n'allait pas m'avoir là-dessus. Il voulait jouer, très bien.

« J'ai fêté comme il se doit mon premier jour de travail avec un ami… » lui répondis-je en rougissant. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que mon ami était en fait mon téléphone portable avec la photo de mon patron en fond d'écran…

Je levai les yeux vers lui et constatai qu'il avait la mâchoire serrée.

« Tant que ça n'a pas d'effet sur votre efficacité. » dit-il sèchement.

« Bien au contraire, ça me met de bonne humeur. » lui répondis-je dans un petit sourire. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai du travail. »

Il hocha de la tête et je sortis de son bureau, sentant son regard de feu dans mon dos.

Une fois dans mon bureau, j'ouvrai les lamelles de mes rideaux, appréciant de voir du monde passer devant mon bureau. Je n'aimais pas me sentir complètement enfermée, confinée.

Dans la matinée, Angela était venue me voir rapidement pour me demander si tout se passait bien et de surtout ne pas hésiter si j'avais un quelconque problème, à l'appeler ou venir la voir.

_J'ai un gros problème avec le patron mais je ne pense pas que tu pourrais m'aider…_

Je travaillai intensément sur un rapport que je devais rédiger d'après un compte rendu d'un meeting d'Edward. Mon dernier patron était le directeur d'une entreprise pharmaceutique, les sujets des meetings étaient donc complètement différents de ceux d'Edward. Je devais m'accommoder, apprendre les termes… C'était un nouveau challenge pour moi et j'étais bien déterminée à être performante dans mon travail.

Soudain, je levais les yeux vers les cloisons de verre donnant sur le couloir et constatai qu'Edward avait lui aussi ouvert ses rideaux. Nous étions face à face et je pouvais voir qu'il m'observait attentivement alors qu'il était au téléphone.

Cette situation était plus que gênante. Comme étais-je censée travailler avec mon patron m'observant ? Je vis un petit sourire s'afficher sur son visage comme s'il devinait mon malaise.

Je baissai les yeux rapidement et tentai de reprendre mon travail. Il voulait vraiment me rendre les choses difficiles car il fallait bien avouer qu'il était assez distrayant, loin de me laisser indifférente…

_Bella… Ne craque pas… La matinée n'est même pas encore terminée._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever rapidement les yeux afin de voir s'il m'observait encore. Rien. Il n'était plus dans son bureau.

Brusquement, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte me faisant sursauter.

« Entrez. »

« Melle Swan. » dit Edward en rentrant dans mon bureau.

« Ed… Mr Cullen. » répondis-je avant de me baffer intérieurement.

Il fallait vraiment que je m'oblige à l'appeler Mr Cullen dans mon esprit…

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » lui demandai-je.

Je vis ses yeux se porter vers son bureau avant de revenir sur moi, un sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

« Humm… Arrêter de nier, avouer avoir pris ton pied et recommencer ? »

_Dans tes rêves, connard…_

Je restai le fixer sans dire un mot et au bout de quelques secondes, il soupira fortement.

« Attends, laisse moi deviner… 'Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ?'… ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Très bien. » me répondit-il entre ses dents. « Je reviens. »

Il sortit de mon bureau sans fermer la porte. Je le vis pénétrer dans le sien et chercher des dossiers dans son armoire. Il revînt dans mon espace, les bras chargés de dossiers. Il les posa bruyamment sur mon bureau.

« Je voudrais une fiche récapitulative dans chaque dossier et je les veux classés par ordre alphabétique. »

« Ça sera fait, monsieur. » lui répondis-je.

« Pour demain matin. » rajouta-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Demain matin, Melle Swan. Ça vous pose un problème ? »

« Non, absolument pas. » lui répondis-je entre mes dents.

« J'ai aussi besoin que vous passiez dans les bureaux d'un client afin d'aller chercher leurs ébauches de projet avant 16h00. »

« D'accord… » lui répondis-je.

Il me donna l'adresse ainsi que toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin avant de partir de mon bureau.

Comment allais-je m'en sortir avec tout ce boulot…. Déjà, je devais annuler le diner avec les filles.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Rosalie.

« _Yep Bella ?_ »

« Hey Rose, ça va ? » lui demandai-je en posant mes yeux sur Edward qui était assis à son bureau.

« _Oui et toi ?_ »

« On fait aller ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, j'ai trop de travail… » lui dis-je.

« _Bella ! Nan, c'est notre soirée le mardi soir ! C'est ton Sexe-Boss qui te fait des misères ?_ »

« Bah m'en parle pas…T'inquiète pas, il tient bien sa parole quand il m'a dit qu'il pouvait être un vrai connard. »

« _Wouhou ! T'as des choses à nous raconter toi… _» me dit-elle.

« Plus que tu ne crois mais là, je dois raccrocher. Tu peux prévenir Ali pour moi, s'il te plaît ? »

« _Okay… On se voit demain soir ?_ »

« Je te rappelle demain pour te confirmer, c'est bon ? »

« _D'accord_. _Bye Bee._ »

« Bye Rose. » terminai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je commençai à trier les dossiers quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

« Oui, entrez. »

« Hey Bella, ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ? » me demanda Angela.

Je regardai l'heure et constatai qu'il était midi passé.

« Avec plaisir. » lui dis-je en attrapant ma veste et mon sac à main.

Je vis Angela regarder suspicieusement Edward alors que celui-ci me suivait des yeux.

Arrivées à la cafétéria de l'immeuble, je pris une salade et rejoignis Angela à sa table.

« Alors tu te plais dans l'entreprise ? » me demanda Angela.

« Oui, tout le monde est vraiment sympa. Mais bon, ça fait seulement un jour que j'ai commencé donc… » lui répondis-je en riant.

« Oui c'est sûr ! Je te reposerai la question dans un mois. » me dit-elle. « Bella, est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » continua-t-elle.

« Oui, je t'en prie. » lui répondis-je avant de prendre une bouchée de ma salade.

« Tu le connais, non ? »

Sa question me fit avaler de travers.

« Bella, ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle paniqué alors que je toussai tant que je pouvais, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

J'attrapai fébrilement ma bouteille d'eau et pris de longues gorgées.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, oui, excuse-moi. » lui dis-je alors que je reprenais ma respiration. « J'ai avalé de travers. Alors… hum hum… je connais qui ? »

« Edward Cullen… » me répondit-elle. « Je ne sais pas… c'est bizarre, il te regarde comme s'il voulait te manger et je te parle pas de votre petit 'je te connais – je te connais pas…»

J'étais grillée… en même temps, je pense que j'aurai eu la même impression qu'Angela si quelque chose comme ça s'était passée devant mes yeux… Elle allait me prendre pour une menteuse si je lui disais que je ne le connaissais pas. Il m'avait appelé Bella quand même…

Je laissai échapper un long soupir.

« Faut que ça reste entre nous Angela… » lui dis-je. Elle hocha de la tête et je continuai. « Oui je le connais… »

« Tu le connais ? Depuis longtemps ? Mais pourquoi tu fais comme si que tu ne le connaissais pas ? A l'évidence, ce n'est pas un accord entre vous, vu la tête qu'il a fait quand tu lui as dit qu'il faisait erreur… »

« C'est compliqué… » lui répondis-je.

« Allez Bella, t'en a trop dit maintenant… ça restera entre nous, je te le promets. »

« Bon… Je l'ai rencontré samedi au mariage de ma cousine, on a vite sympathisé, on a ri, on a bu et d'une chose en amenant une autre… on a couché ensemble. »

« Je le savais ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis il se fana doucement. « Attends… tu savais qui il était, hein ? »

« Non… C'est là que tout a dérapé. Le lendemain, il m'a donné sa carte pour que je le rappelle et faire les choses dans le bon ordre… et j'ai compris de qui il s'agissait. Edward était mon nouveau patron. »

« Et quoi ? Maintenant tu fais comme si tu ne le connaissais pas ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… »

« Nan mais t'es folle ! C'est Edward Cullen, Bella ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! Toutes les nanas de l'immeuble rêvent de se le taper, toi t'as la possibilité de faire plus encore et tu lui tournes le dos ! Ce mec bave quand il te voit ! Il a même ouvert ses rideaux pour pouvoir te mater ! »

« Il a fait ça juste pour me faire chier ! Il a décidé de faire de ma vie un enfer. Bon je l'ai peut-être un peu poussé à le faire mais bon… Je veux pas coucher avec mon patron. Tout ce que je veux c'est une relation professionnelle tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. » lui répondis-je.

« C'est un peu tard pour une relation professionnelle, non ? »

« Je perds rien à essayer. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux que ça reste entre nous ? J'ai pas envie que les gens pensent que j'ai eu ce poste en couchant avec mon patron. Je savais pas que c'était mon patron. »

Soudain, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je l'attrapai dans mon sac et constatai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Angela puis répondis.

« Mr Cullen. »

« _Melle Swan, je pars pour un meeting, j'ai besoin que vous passiez au pressing pour moi, j'ai posé le ticket sur votre bureau. Vous mettrez ça dans mon bureau avec des dossiers que vous allez chercher. _»

« Je –» commençai-je avant d'entendre la tonalité. Je regardai mon portable et constatai qu'il avait bel et bien raccroché.

« Batard ! » dis-je entre mes dents en regardant le portable. « Il me prend pour sa bonne ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » me demanda Angela.

« Ce matin j'ai reçu un sms à 6h du matin pour me dire de lui apporter son café au bureau et maintenant il me fait aller au pressing pour lui. C'est pas dans mon contrat ça ! En plus avec le boulot qu'il m'a donné à faire, je suis pas sortie de là avant au moins 20h. »

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas énerver le boss ! Il a du prendre un sacré coup à son égo quand même ! Tu vas en baver… »

_C'est ce que je pense aussi…_

_____________________

C'était ce que j'avais imaginé… Il m'avait fallu pas mal de temps pour faire le boulot qu'il m'avait demandé. Il était 20h15 quand j'étais enfin rentrée chez moi. Je me sentais complètement exténué.

Quand j'étais allée au pressing pour lui, c'était son costard du mariage que j'avais récupéré et rien qu'à le voir, tous les souvenirs de notre nuit m'étaient revenus à l'esprit.

Il l'avait fait exprès, j'en étais sûre et certaine…. Il était fort, vraiment très fort…

Les jours suivants s'étaient déroulés dans le même esprit. Beaucoup de travail, des courses idiotes pour Edward et des conversations à propos de ce dernier avec Angela.

Le jeudi, alors que je remontai de la cafétéria, j'entendis mon portable sonner dans mon sac. Je partis m'assoir dans la salle de pause juste à coté de moi et répondis.

« Allô ? »

« Bella, c'est Claire, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien Claire ! Que me vaut cet appel ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir chanter au Show samedi soir ? »

« Samedi soir ? Mais c'est pas Garrett ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien partagé la scène avec toi. Il voudrait bien faire un duo d'ailleurs. »

« Oh ça serait génial ! Ben écoute, si tu veux bien, je vais l'appeler tout de suite. »

Après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec elle, je raccrochai le téléphone.

Claire était la propriétaire d'un club appelé 'The Show', ça faisait environ deux ans que je la connaissais. On m'avait expliqué que les gens qui aimaient la musique, jouaient d'un instrument et chantaient pouvait s'inscrire et chanter sur la petite scène. On pouvait chanter ce que l'on voulait, faire des reprises ou chanter ses propres compositions. C'était très loin d'être un karaoké, on devait passer une sorte d'audition où Claire décidait si l'on pouvait ou non monter sur sa scène.

Ça faisait donc deux ans maintenant que je venais chanter et faire de la guitare, c'était une sorte de libération pour moi. J'aimais faire partager ce que je pouvais faire. Dès que je montais sur la scène, je m'étais mon cœur à nu et c'était totalement exaltant. Après ma rupture avec Jacob, je n'étais plus retournée au club pour chanter. Je savais que dès la première note, les larmes risqueraient de tomber et j'avais donc stoppé mes représentations. Il y avait trois semaines environ, j'avais appelé Claire pour savoir si elle pouvait me réserver la scène pour un samedi mais elle m'avait répondu que c'était totalement complet pendant au moins deux mois. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Et maintenant Garrett voulait partager sa scène avec moi… Je savais qu'on pouvait faire de super choses car on avait déjà joué et chanté ensemble. Lui au piano, moi à la guitare.

Je composai son numéro et je l'entendis décrocher au bout de deux sonneries.

_**POV Edward**_

Je savais que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres mais dès que j'avais entendu la voix de Bella, ma curiosité avait pris le dessus.

Qui était ce Garrett dont Bella parlait ? Peut-être le bon ami dont elle m'avait parlé mardi matin. Rien qu'à la pensée de Bella avec un autre mec, faisait complètement bouillir mon sang. Etait-elle vraiment comme ça ? Coucher avec des gars sans aucunes attaches ? Non, je m'interdisais de penser à quelque chose de ce genre.

Ça me rendait complètement fou qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas me connaître. Je pouvais voir le rouge lui monter aux joues à chaque fois que je posai les yeux sur elle. C'était une question de temps, quelques jours et elle reviendrait vers moi. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'attirance entre nous, c'était fort, magnétique.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle me fasse une chose pareille. Entre elle et Jasper, mon lundi avait été un vrai enfer.

_Lundi après-midi_

_Alors que j'étais concentré sur le dossier d'un nouveau client, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte._

_« Entrez » dis-je en priant pour que ça soit Bella._

_« Cullen. » me salua froidement Jasper._

_« Jasper, que me vaut ce plaisir ? » lui demandai-je._

_« Tu joues à quoi sérieux Edward ? » _

_« Heu ? »_

_« T'as passé la nuit avec Bella, samedi soir ? Non mais sérieux t'étais où quand j'ai dit que j'avais trouvé la fille de mes rêves ? Merde Edward, t'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, tu penses toujours à ta gueule ou à ta queue, c'est dingue ! »_

_« Ouais, ben de toute évidence tu lui avais pas fait beaucoup d'effets car c'est avec moi qu'elle a passé la nuit. Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus et non pas le contraire. Tu t'es pas dit que j'avais envie de quelque chose de plus qu'un coup d'un soir avec elle ? Cette fille m'a complètement ensorcelé. » lui répondis-je._

_« J'en a rien à foutre de ça Edward ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. D'un coté j'espère que tu vas la revoir car je pense sérieusement qu'elle mérite plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air dans un hôtel mais de l'autre, ça me ferait vraiment, mais vraiment chier qu'elle soit avec un mec comme toi. » me dit-il en posant ses mains à plat sur mon bureau._

_« Ça ne t'aies pas venu à l'esprit que peut-être elle ne désirait pas me revoir ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ma nouvelle assistante ! T'es content maintenant ? » lui répondis-je ma colère prenant le dessus._

_« QUOI ?! Bella est ton assistante ? Super le professionnalisme Cullen. T'es fou vraiment, sur toutes les filles qu'il y a faut que tu te tapes ton assistante. »_

_« Je savais pas que c'était mon assistante ! C'est son premier jour aujourd'hui. Ce matin elle a fait comme si elle ne me connaissait pas. » lui dis-je._

_« Waouh, t'as vraiment pas du lui faire une bonne impression samedi soir, faut croire. »_

_« Va te faire foutre, Whitlock. »_

_« Ouais c'est ça. Maintenant, je vais aller voir Bella, et tiens pourquoi pas l'inviter à boire un café un de ces jours. »_

_« Je l'ai déjà baisé Jasper. » lui dis-je avec dédain puis regrettant immédiatement mes mots. Bella n'était pas une fille qu'on 'baise'._

_« Et de toute évidence, elle le regrette si elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça me laisse une deuxième chance. » me répondit Jasper._

_« J'ai du travail, Whitlock. » dis-je entre mes dents._

_« Très bien. » _

_Une fois sorti, je ne pus m'empêcher de frapper mon bureau avec mon poing. Je devais faire quelque chose pour la récupérer._

Bella était dans la salle de pause alors que je me trouvais dans le couloir à faire des photocopies. Je pouvais l'entendre parler avec une certaine Claire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter sa conversation, peut-être apprendrai-je des petites choses sur elle… Je me comportai comme un putain de voyeur. Totalement pathétique. Je commençai à partir quand j'entendis Bella.

« Allô Garrett, c'est Bella…Oui ça va et toi ?...Claire m'a appelé, elle m'a dit que tu voulais qu'on partage la scène du Show samedi soir…Oui ça me ferait vraiment plaisir…Si tu veux bien je te rappelle ce soir pour qu'on se puisse se mettre d'accord sur les chansons… Je sens que ça va être génial…A ce soir Garrett…Bye. »

Je l'entendis raccrocher et sans une seconde de plus, je me dépêchai d'aller dans mon bureau. Je m'asseyais sur ma chaise et vis Bella passer devant mon bureau avant de rentrer dans le sien. J'eus la satisfaction de voir Bella regarder dans ma direction.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de son visage, de son corps. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi elle me faisait subir ça. J'étais son patron, et alors ? On pouvait rester professionnel et se voir en dehors. Ça me rendait complètement malade qu'elle fasse comme si elle ne me connaissait pas après la nuit que l'on avait passé ensemble. Pour moi, on avait partagé plus qu'une nuit, il y avait quelque chose entre nous, j'en étais sûr.

_Merde Cullen, t'es une vraie nana…._

J'avais conscience de rendre les choses difficiles pour Bella avec le travail que je lui donnais mais c'était la seule chose que je pouvais contrôler. Elle avait les pleins pouvoirs sur moi, j'étais totalement piégé. Elle restait tard le soir à cause du travail que je lui donnais, j'étais un vrai salaud car ça me faisait plaisir de savoir qu'elle restait près de moi quelques heures en plus.

Je savais que ce n'était vraiment pas bien ce que je faisais, la soumettre à autant de travail mais par moment, cette situation m'exaspérait tellement que je perdais patience. Bella faisait de ma vie un enfer. La voir tous les jours et ne pas pouvoir la toucher, lui parler normalement… J'avais envie de la punir de m'éviter ainsi et le travail était mon seul moyen.

Soudain, la conversation de Bella avec ce Garrett me revînt en mémoire. 'The Show'… Bella allait chanter là-bas avec lui samedi soir.

Je me tournai vers mon ordinateur et tapai 'The Show' dans le moteur de recherche. Je trouvai l'adresse et la marquai sur un post-it.

_Une chose était sûre, je n'allais pas manquer la représentation de Bella. _

_**POV Bella**_

Samedi était enfin arrivé et j'étais complètement excitée à l'idée de remonter sur scène. J'avais répété toute l'après-midi avec Garrett et je savais que ça allait être génial.

Rosalie avait décidé de m'accompagner au Show, elle aimait l'ambiance autant que moi. Alice était en déplacement pour le week end, elle m'avait promis de venir la prochaine fois.

Rose avait décidé de jouer à poupée Bella pour mon grand retour sur scène comme elle disait. Elle m'avait choisi une robe bleue dans mon armoire avec un leggings noir. **_(N/A:Voir profil)_**

Je préférais nettement quand c'était Rose qui s'occupait comme ça de moi. Alice était toujours tellement excitée.

Je me maquillai légèrement pendant que Rosalie s'amusait à me lisser mes cheveux.

Une fois prêtes et l'heure venue, j'attrapai ma guitare et Rosalie et moi prirent un taxi.

Quand nous arrivâmes au club, nous prîment un verre avant que je monte sur scène avec Garrett.

Je ne chantais que des reprises, j'étais une chanteuse et une guitariste mais pas du tout auteur-compositeur. Je n'avais pas ce talent.

« Prête ? » me demanda Garrett.

« Oh que oui ! » lui dis-je alors que nous montions sur la scène.

Le piano avait été installé pour Garrett, un tabouret et un micro pour moi. Nous avions décidé de commencer par le duo puis chanter chacun notre tour.

J'attrapai le micro pendant que Garrett s'installait au piano. J'allais juste chanter pour cette chanson.

« Bonsoir tout le monde… » commençai-je un grand sourire sur le visage. J'adorais la scène. « Je suis Bella et voici Garrett… » dis-je en le levant ma main vers lui. « Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée en espérant que vous allez apprécier le show autant que nous ! »

Je fis un petit signe de tête à Garrett qui commença à jouer _9 crimes_ de Damien Rice.

Je me mis à chanter, emportée par la musique. Je m'avançai vers le piano et fis glisser mon doigt sur la matière lisse et brillante.

Quand Garrett commença à chanter à son tour, je lui tournai le dos et aérai sur la scène et répondant à ses paroles. Puis je m'avançai à nouveau m'accoudant au piano, plantant mon regard dans celui de Garrett jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Un énorme sourire s'affichant sur mon visage au son des applaudissements. C'était comme une drogue.

Je continuai le spectacle en attrapant ma guitare avant de m'assoir sur mon tabouret. Je commençai à jouer la mélodie de _Any way the wind blows_ de Sara Bareilles.

Après moi, Garrett chanta _After Tonight_ alors que je l'accompagnai à la guitare. J'avais envie de danser quand il attaqua le refrain. Cette chanson me faisait toujours cet effet là. Je poursuivis notre show avec _Umbrella_ de Rihanna avec Garrett au piano. J'adorai faire cette chanson au piano, ça lui donnait une nouvelle âme.

A la fin de ma chanson, Garrett continua avec une chanson de sa composition. Il était très doué, c'était magique.

Nous décidâmes de faire une pause, histoire de nous rafraîchir un peu. Je descendis de scène et Rosalie vînt m'accueillir tout de suite.

« Wouh c'est génial Bella ! » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Merci Rose, je suis contente que tu aimes. »

« Oh et j'ai cru voir quelque chose… »

« Quoi ? » lui demandai-je pendant que je prenais une gorgée d'eau fraîche.

« Sexe-Boss…. Et son garde du corps. » me dit-elle.

« Pardon ? Edward Cullen ? T'es sûre de toi ? »

Je me retournai et cherchai des yeux mon…patron. Il y avait du monde ce soir dans le club mais mes yeux finirent par se poser sur Edward. Il était nonchalamment accoudé au bar parlant avec…Emmett ! Il avait une bière dans la main et me regardait pendant qu'il parlait avec son ami.

Je sentis ma colère monter en moi par vague. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici, merde ?

« Bella, t'es prêtes pour remonter ? » me demanda Garrett.

Mes yeux firent l'aller-retour entre Garrett et Edward pendant quelques secondes. Puis je me tournai vers Rosalie.

« Va les voir. Dis leur de dégager, surtout Edward. »

« Heu… je peux toujours essayer. » me répondit-elle.

Je remontai avec Garrett sur scène, plus tendue qu'à la première partie. Je pouvais pas croire qu'il était ici. Quel culot…

Garrett m'accompagna au piano pendant que je chantai _Cut_ de Plumb. Il poursuivit avec _Gone_ de Matt Nathanson où je jouai de la guitare pour lui.

A chaque fois que je regardai les gens dans le club, mes yeux se posaient sur Edward. A l'évidence, Rosalie n'avait pas réussi à les faire partir et je pouvais voir cette dernière en grande conversation avec Emmett, Edward n'ayant d'yeux que pour moi.

Je continuai en chantant _Poker Face_ de Lady Gaga à la guitare. Garrett termina le show avec une de ses compositions.

Je remerciai tout le monde et Garrett fit de même. Je descendis de l'estrade et me dirigeai d'un pas franc vers Edward, Emmett et ma traitresse d'amie.

« Bella !!! C'était génial, t'es drôlement douée dis donc ! » dit Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras et en me serrant contre lui fortement décollant mes pieds du sol.

« Mer…ci Emmett » lui répondis-je avec difficulté tant il me serrait.

Il me relâcha et je me tournai vers Edward.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, Monsieur Cullen ? » lui demandai-je entre mes dents.

« Monsieur Cullen ! » éclata de rire Emmett. « Ça fait si formel ! C'est bon Bella, laisse tomber ça, t'es plus au bureau. »

« En plus c'est pas comme si ils avaient pas couché ensemble ! Elle a prit son sexe en photo, nom de dieu !» dit Rosalie en riant. Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire à la seconde où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, sa main se plaquant sur ses lèvres.

J'étais paralysée, totalement et complètement paralysée. Dans ma vie, jamais je n'avais eu aussi honte…

* * *

_**Vos reviews sont meilleures que la photo du sexe d'Edward…**_

_**Si, si je vous assure ! Faîtes moi grimper au rideau !**_

_{Umbrella - Version acoustique piano de Coeur de Pirate}_

_{Poker Face - Version acoustique guitare de Pixie Lott}_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys !**_

_**Bon j'ai essayé de me dépêcher ! J'ai vraiment envie de vous faire plaisir !! (je vais aller me coucher maintenant ^^)**_

_**J'ai juste une chose à vous dire, c'est que s'il y a bien un chapitre où j'attends vos reviews en trépignant c'est bien celui-ci !**_

_**Alors je vous en prie, toute réaction est bonne à prendre !**_

_**Je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous comprendrez par vous-même !**_

_**Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'écoutais :**_

_**Twice by Little Dragon**_

_**Thinking of you by Pete Yorn **_

_**Houses by Great Northern**_

_**Relax by Lili Ster**_

_**Bones by Charlotte Martin**_

_**Red by Lisbee Stainton**_

_**Merci pour tout, merci de me lire…**_

_**Bonne lecture everybody !**_

_**Un énorme merci à :**__** samiacullen, Annouk, Angelikka, Juliette89, Veronika Crepuscule, Mamoure21, Princesse, Habswifes, Charloote, Lenerol, isasoleil, kacie27, mel031, IsabellaMarySwan, Mixetremix, Maielle, Emma555, emy299,NinieHel, Colilie,Scrapfaconed, Letmesign23, ErylisxJazz, EstL, Joeymalia42, Indosyl, Eliloulou, Fantadelire, AdoreYouu, SoSweetSoCrazy, Puky, Little-Pirate, Titinesse, Twentytwo74, Choukchouquette, Theyellowpooh, Caane, Chriwyatt, Aliecullen4ever, Fan-par-hasard21, Cherryx3, MissDS, 25lilou27, MelanieMac, Iselie, Twilight-alice-jasper, Evelyne-raconte, Eternellement moi, Mselle Miya, Xx-nikkicullen-xX, Anais, Séraphine, Vohangilalao, Sabrina, AnneCullen69, Ju, Shiriliz, Mika, Erika shoval, Méli, Atchoum16, Autumn-KSD, IsabellaMasenCullen, Mafiction2twilight3, Poppie'cat, Tite-Gwen, Karinounie, Tite-Lilith, Watstew, Alithora et Samwinchesterboy.**_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Erika Shoval…**_

* * *

Chapitre 4:

_« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, Monsieur Cullen ? » lui demandai-je entre mes dents._

_« Monsieur Cullen ! » éclata de rire Emmett. « Ça fait si formel ! C'est bon Bella, laisse tomber ça, t'es plus au bureau. »_

_« En plus c'est pas comme si ils avaient pas couché ensemble ! Elle a prit son sexe en photo, nom de dieu !» dit Rosalie en riant. Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire à la seconde où les mots quittèrent sa bouche, sa main se plaquant sur ses lèvres._

_J'étais paralysée, totalement et complètement paralysée. Dans ma vie, jamais je n'avais eu aussi honte…_

________________

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le visage de Rosalie, incapable de regarder Emmett et encore moins Edward.

Soudain, Emmett éclata de rire suivis de près par Rose. Je sentis ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement, mortifié par l'attitude de mon 'amie'.

« Elle a pris ton pénis en photo !? C'est quoi cette histoire !? » entendis Emmett demander entre deux éclats de rire.

« C'est bon Bella arrête de faire cette tête. » dit Rose en riant. « Tout ça n'était qu'un pari débile –»

« Rosalie ! »m'écriai-je alors que je serai mes poings jusqu'à ce que mes articulations deviennent douloureuses pour m'empêcher de la frapper.

« Oh Bella ! Ce mec a vraiment un truc pour toi, passe pas à coté » dit-elle en pointant du doigt Edward.

Mes yeux suivirent son index par réflexe et mon regard fut happé par celui d'Edward.

« Un pari ? » me demanda-t-il, son visage reflétant la colère, le dégout et le heurt.

« Edward… » soufflai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

« Parce que tu connais mon prénom maintenant ? » me dit-il avec sarcasme.

Je déglutis péniblement. Je sentais mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes car je pouvais voir à quel point il était blessé.

« Edward, s'il te plaît… Laisse moi m'ex –»

« Non. Non je ne veux aucune explication de ta part. » me coupa-t-il durement. « Rosalie » continua-t-il en se tournant vers elle « c'était un plaisir de t'avoir rencontré et je te remercie de m'avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux. » son regard se posa sur son ami « Emmett, je vais prendre un taxi, on se voit plus tard. » finit-il.

Il se retourna et commença à partir. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça, il fallait que je le rattrape et que je m'explique.

Je partis à sa suite et lui saisi le poignet.

« Edward, je t'en prie… » lui dis-je alors qu'il se retournait vers moi.

Son regard était si noir que je sentis un frisson me parcourir le corps. Il tira fortement sur son poignet afin je le lâche.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer. » le suppliai-je.

« Non Bella. C'est bon j'en ai fini avec ça… J'en ai fini avec toi. » me dit-il avec haine.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il reprit son chemin sans que je le suive cette fois.

Je sentais les larmes rouler sur mes joues, brûlant mon visage comme de l'acide. Je me mordis la lèvre afin d'étouffer un sanglot qui voulait s'échapper de ma gorge.

Je fermai mes yeux avec force et pris une profonde inspiration avant de me retourner et de me diriger vers Rosalie.

« Bella… » commença-t-elle.

« Ferme-la Rosalie. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, je suis claire ? Plus jamais. » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

J'attrapai ma veste à coté de celle de Rosalie et partis vers la scène pour récupérer ma guitare.

Je séchai mes larmes comme je le pouvais et me dirigeai vers Garrett afin de le remercier et de lui dire que je partais.

Dans le taxi, j'entendis mon portable sonner. Je l'attrapai et constatai qu'il s'agissait de Rosalie. Sans hésitation, j'appuyai sur le bouton rouge afin de rejeter l'appel.

Ce soir, elle avait vraiment poussé le bouchon trop loin. Elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec moi là-dessus, Rose savait très bien qu'Edward était mon patron. Ce n'était pas un gars comme un autre et elle m'avait mise dans une situation plus que délicate et douloureuse.

Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle avait osé me faire ça.

Je payai le taxi et rentrai dans mon appartement. Je posai ma guitare et me dirigeai vers mon répondeur qui clignotait. J'appuyai sur le bouton pour écouter mes messages.

« Hey Bee, c'est Alice ! Je pense que je t'ai manqué de peu, j'ai encore du mal avec le décalage horaire… enfin bref c'était juste pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour ce soir, te connaissant je sais que tu vas mettre le feu ! Bye ma belle. »

Oh Alice… J'aurai tellement aimé qu'elle soit ici avec moi en ce moment.

Un deuxième message suivit celui d'Alice.

« Bella, c'est Rose… Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai bu et je me rendais pas compte de ce que je di –»

Je n'attendais pas la fin du message pour l'effacer. Mon comportement était peut-être immature mais j'étais trop en colère après elle et je n'avais pas envie de lui dire des choses que je risquerai de regretter quelques temps après.

J'appuyai sur un des boutons de mon répondeur pour changer mon message d'accueil. Je me penchai légèrement vers le micro et commençai à parler après le bip.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bella Swan, je ne suis pas là pour le moment mais laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai. Si c'est Rosalie, ne prendre même pas la peine de laisser un message. »

Une fois terminé, je partais dans ma chambre et me déshabillai avant d'enfiler mon pantalon de yoga et le vieux pull de Jacob, la seule chose que j'avais gardé de lui. Je l'aimais beaucoup car il était chaud et immense. J'attrapai un élastique et attachai mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me démaquiller. Mes yeux étaient bouffis et rouges mais mon maquillage n'avait pas coulé. J'avais au moins gardé un peu de dignité.

Je n'en revenais pas que ma soirée avait pu se terminer comme ça. Je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes à nouveau. Qu'est ce que je pouvais être émotive parfois…

Je partis vers la cuisine et attrapai un pot de glace Ben&Jerry's au chocolat avec une cuillère à soupe. Je me dirigeai vers le salon et me lovai dans mon canapé avant d'attraper ma télécommande et de mettre en marche ma stéréo. Le son de la chanson _Twice_ de Little Dragon se mit à jouer dans la pièce. Je saisi mon pot de glace et l'ouvris avant de prendre une grosse cuillère de glace et de la portée à ma bouche.

J'étais vraiment pathétique. Un peu comme le genre de fille que l'on voyait seulement à la télévision, prise d'un gros chagrin et s'engouffrant tout un pot de glace. Pathétique quoi…

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro de téléphone d'Alice. J'avais envie de lui parler, j'avais besoin de son réconfort.

« _Allô Bee ?_ »

A peine avais-je entendu sa voix que les pleurs reprirent.

« Aliiiiiiiiiice ! » dis-je entre deux sanglots.

« _Bella, qu'est ce qui va pas ? C'est Jacob encore ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ce connard ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« Nan… C'est… C'est Rosaliiiie. »

« _Oula, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette bêta encore ?_ »

« Elle a dit à Edward et à son copain que j'avais pris son pénis en photo et après elle lui a carrément dit qu'il n'était un pari ! » lui répondis-je en sanglotant. « A mon putain de patron Alice ! »

« _Okay, elle a vraiment abusé là… Elle avait bu ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… » soufflai-je.

« _Et y'avait un mec dans les alentours sans aucun doute_. » ajouta Alice.

« Euh non, je ne sais pas… peut-être...hum oui surement. » lui répondis-je en repensant au visage de Rosalie quand elle discutait avec Emmett.

« _Bon tu sais comment est Rose dans cette situation, alcool plus drague la transforme en vraie salope… Lui en veut pas, je suis sûre qu'elle doit se rendre compte de ce qu'elle a fait en ce moment même, demain elle va être pleine de remords._ »

« ui en eut pô ?! ais peux pô ne pô ui en vuoir Aïce ! »

« _Hein ? j'ai rien compris Bella, tu manges quoi là ?_ »

J'avalai la glace dans ma bouche.

« De la glace au chocolat...Je peux pas ne pas lui en vouloir Alice ! Elle a surement ruiné mon boulot ! »

« _Ben là au moins t'es sûre qu'il va te laisser tranquille, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, non… Je… euh… il va me virer ! » lui dis-je dans un sanglot avant d'avaler un morceau de glace.

« _Et pour quelle raison hein ? Il peut pas te virer parce que vous avez couché ensemble avant que tu travailles pour lui. Tu fais ton boulot comme il le faut, il peut pas te virer Bee._ » me dit-elle.

« Ouais ben on verra ça lundi quand je devrais faire mes cartons… »

« _Seigneur Bella, t'es vraiment mélodramatique parfois !_ »

« Il m'a dit qu'il en avait fini avec tout ça ! Qu'il en avait fini avec moi Alice ! Il va me virer ! » lui répondis-je en sanglotant.

« _Mais non Bee ! Arrête de pleurer, reprends-toi et pardonne à Rose. Vous êtes insupportables quand vous vous engueulez toutes les deux alors pas d'histoires_. »

« Mais je lui en veux ! Elle m'a trahit et elle m'a humilié ! » me lamentai-je en sentant mes larmes rouler sur mes joues.

« _Et alors t'en ai morte ? On est plus à la maternelle Bee, t'es grande maintenant alors ça suffit._ »

« D'acc…d'accord. » dis-je en reniflant.

« _Bien. Bon je dois raccrocher, je te rappellerai dans la semaine pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. Je reste la semaine à Los Angeles en fait de compte. _»

« Quoi ?! Non Alice ! Une semaine ! Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je en me remettant à pleurer.

« _Non mais Bella je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive là ? Tu commences à me faire peur. Vas prendre un bain, vas te détendre, je sais pas moi mais faut sérieusement que tu te calmes Bee. Et je suis déjà partie une semaine comme ça, je suis toujours revenue hein ?_ »

« Oui… » soufflai-je au téléphone en séchant mes larmes.

« _Bon allez je te laisse et fais ce que je t'ai dit, okay ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui d'accord. Tu m'appelles hein ? »

« _Promis. Je t'embrasse Bee._ »

« Moi aussi. » lui répondis-je avant de l'entendre raccrocher.

Je terminai ma glace puis parti dans ma chambre. Je retirai mon pull et enfilai mon débardeur avant de me mettre sous ma couette.

Le dimanche, je ne pus m'empêcher de ruminer ma soirée de la veille. Je pouvais encore voir comme s'il était devant moi, le regard d'Edward….

Cette histoire me rendait complètement malade. Comment avais-je pu me mettre dans une situation comme celle-ci, c'était encore pire qu'avant.

Il devait me maudire, me détester. J'avais peur de retourner travailler, j'étais son assistante personnelle, il représentait mon job. Allai-je arriver à supporter ses regards noirs tous les jours ? Etais-je assez forte pour ça ?

Il fallait que je lui parle, que je m'explique… Il devait au moins me laisser faire ça.

Ce putain de pari ruinait totalement ma vie…

Je me réveillai le lundi matin au son de l'alarme de mon réveil. Je me levais de mon lit me sentant complètement nauséeuse.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la salle de bain avant de mettre ma tête dans les toilettes et de vomir.

Je me sentais mal comme si j'avais attrapé une gastro mais me connaissant, je savais que c'était seulement le résultat du stress. Je me rendais malade à propos de tout ça, j'avais peur pour mon avenir.

Une fois mon estomac vidé, je me lavai les dents avant de partir sous la douche. Je me coiffai et maquillai puis allai enfiler ma robe grise avec mes escarpins rouges.

Je décidai que si je devais de faire virer alors je le ferai à la tête haute.

J'avais l'estomac encore trop retourné pour manger, rien que l'idée d'avaler de la nourriture me donnait la nausée.

J'attrapai mes clés, mon sac à main et pris une grande inspiration avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Dans le taxi, je décidai de m'arrêter au Starbucks afin d'aller chercher un café pour Edward. Je n'avais pas reçu de message ce matin, je savais qu'il devait être trop en colère contre moi.

Je me disais qu'en lui apportant, j'aurai peut-être l'occasion de lui parler et qu'il me laisserait le temps de m'expliquer.

J'arrivai à l'étage à 07h50 et peu de monde était là. Je longeai le couloir jusqu'au bureau d'Edward et constatai que les rideaux étaient de nouveaux fermés. Rien que ça me fit un petit coup au cœur.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et tapai à sa porte.

« Entrez. » entendis-je.

J'actionnai la poignée et entrai dans son bureau.

Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça. Je m'attendais à un regard noir, de feu. Je m'attendais à voir écrit sur son visage à quel point il me haïssait de mettre 'servie' de lui. Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à voir ça.

Il me regardait comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là, ses yeux ne reflétant aucun sentiment. Rien du tout. Il était totalement impassible.

Ça me donnait des frissons, à travers ses yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être morte…

Je me mordis la lèvre afin de contenir mes larmes. Je m'avançai vers son bureau et posai son gobelet de café dessus.

Mes mains tremblaient légèrement, je les passai doucement sur ma jupe comme pour la défroisser avant de m'éclaircir la voix.

« Edward, je –» commençai-je.

« Mademoiselle Swan, si ce que vous voulez me dire à un rapport avec votre travail, je suis prêt à vous écouter mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors je vous prie de sortir de mon bureau, je suis plutôt occupé. »

Je déglutis péniblement.

« Euh… Très bien… Je… Je voulais vous rappeler que vous avez une réunion avec toute l'équipe à 09H00. »

Il hocha simplement de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

Je me retournai et sortis de son bureau avant d'entrer dans le mien. Je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues et je me maudissais de me sentir aussi touché par son attitude alors que c'était ce que je voulais depuis le début. Rien que du professionnalisme.

J'inspirai profondément et séchai mes larmes. Au moins, je n'étais pas virée…

Le vendredi soir, j'entendis ma sonnette retentir. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Alice ainsi que Rosalie.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoique ce soit Bee, je vais te dire juste une chose. Arrête tes conneries, prenez-vous dans les bras et allons manger de la glace devant un film à la con, pigé ? » me dit Alice les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux à la vue de mes meilleures amies. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas en vouloir indéfiniment à mon amie.

Alice me déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de pénétrer dans le salon me laissant seule avec Rose.

Je tendis mes bras et mon amie me serra fort contre elle.

« Je suis tellement désolée Bee. Je te promets que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, les mots sont sortis de ma bouche et bon tu me connais hein. Je suis vraiment une grosse conne parfois. Tu me pardonnes, pas vrai ? Parce que c'est pas pareil sans toi… » me dit Rosalie.

« C'est bon Rose. Je peux pas t'en vouloir c'est impossible mais ne t'approche plus de moi quand tu bois, d'accord ? » lui répondis-je en pleurant et en riant à moitié.

« Je te le promets Bee, je te le promets. »

Quand nous entrâmes dans le salon, Alice avait enlevé ses chaussures et était à moitié affalée sur le canapé. Elle tourna son visage pour me regarder.

« Ben dis donc Bella, qu'est ce que t'es émotive ces jours-ci, c'est carrément effrayant. » me dit-elle.

« Ouais, je sais. Je pense que je couvre quelque chose, je suis crevée, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur et j'ai mal au ventre. Enfin bon…Tout ça c'est le stress du boulot. » lui répondis-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil alors que Rose se mettait à coté d'Alice dans le canapé.

« Sérieux, Bee » commença Rose « Si t'avais ajouté que t'avais des nausées j'aurais mis ma main à couper que tu avais tous les symptômes d'une grossesse ! »

J'entendis Alice rire à gorge déployée à coté de moi.

« Euh… je… euh » commençai-je.

« Attends, attends… Qu'est ce que t'essaies de nous dire ? » me demanda Rose.

« J'en ai… J'ai des putain de nausées le matin Rose ! Mais c'est juste le stress du boulot. Je suis sous pilule, je peux pas être enceinte, c'est pas possible. » répondis-je en sentant d'un coup tout un poids quitter mon corps. J'étais sous pilule, pas de panique...

« La pilule n'est pas fiable à 100% chérie ! Ma cousine a eu deux gosses et pourtant elle était sous pilule à chaque fois… » me dit Alice.

« Chuuuuut… » leur dis-je en me tortillant mal à l'aise sur le fauteuil. « C'est impossible, okay… »

Je me mis à rire nerveusement.

« En plus ça voudrait dire que je suis enceinte de mon patron… » commençai-je en riant de plus en plus. « C'est impossible, vous imaginez un peu ! Mon patron ! Celui qui m'ignore depuis des jours, qui n'ose même pas me regarder et encore moins me parler, qui m'envoie de mails ou qui fait passer des notes par des collègues pour me dire des choses ! »

Je sentais mon souffle devenir court à chaque mot que je prononçais, la panique commençant à monter en moi.

« Wouh Bee, calme-toi… chut respire okay… t'as raison tu couves peut-être quelque chose et toute cette situation n'arrange pas les choses en plus. »

Je respirai profondément avant de me mordre la lèvre pour éviter de pleurer.

« Faut que je fasse un test… je sais que c'est pas possible mais faut que je sois sûre. » dis-je en me levant.

« Euh Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » me demanda Rosalie.

« Faut que j'aille acheter un test maintenant. Je veux mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. »

« Ça sert rien pour l'instant Bella. Faut que tu attendes… » me répondit-elle.

« Combien de temps je dois attendre ? »

« Ben comme t'es sous pilule faut attendre 23 jours donc il te reste à peu près deux semaines d'attente » me dit Rosalie.

« Je vais mourir… » murmurai-je.

« Mais non t'inquiètes ! On sera avec toi, donc pas de panique d'accord ? Et dans deux semaines, on va chacune acheter un test et on le fera toute ensemble, okay ? » me dit Alice dans un sourire.

J'hochai de la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Oh et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ta pilule, on sait jamais hein ? » ajouta Rosalie.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je décidai de parler.

« Si je suis enceinte les filles, vous avez intérêts à m'aider car c'est de votre faute si j'ai fait ce pari débile. »

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent les pires de ma vie. Entre le comportement d'Edward, le travail que j'avais à faire et l'attente de savoir si ma vie allait devenir encore plus compliquée, j'avais failli démissionné pour partir m'enterrer à Forks chez mon père.

Sans parler de la folie qui me guettait de peu. Tous les matins, j'avais peur de me lever et d'avoir des nausées, ce qui ne manquait jamais. Dès que je recevais un mail ou un texto d'Edward, j'avais envie de pleurer.

Pas besoin de préciser que ces deux semaines m'avaient mise dans un sale état.

Après le boulot, je passai rapidement à la pharmacie afin d'acheter un test de grossesse. Il y avait beaucoup de sortes et je ne savais pas lequel prendre. D'une main tremblante, j'en attrapai un et décidai d'en prendre un autre. On était jamais sûr de rien.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je trouvai mes amies déjà installées dans le salon. Elles savaient que je cachais une clé sous le paillasson.

« Hey les filles, ça va ? » leur demandai-je alors que je posai mon sac à main dans l'entrée.

« Oui et toi ? » me demanda Alice.

« Euh, je ne sais pas… Je suis stressée mais bon, je suis plus qu'habituée à ce sentiment… » lui répondis-je.

Je m'avançai vers elle avec mon sac en plastique contenant mes tests. Je le posai sur la table avec ceux des filles avant de m'assoir dans mon fauteuil.

« Bon, on fait ça avant ou après manger ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Y'a une heure, tu m'auras demandé ça, je t'aurai répondu que je voulais le faire maintenant. Mais là, je ne sais plus, j'ai tellement peur… » lui répondis-je.

« Ben si ça peut te consoler, je suis morte de trouille aussi. » me répondit Alice « Pourtant je suis certaine du résultat mais bon… »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on le fasse maintenant, faut qu'on soit fixé là-dessus. » dit Rose.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« J'en ai acheté deux. » leur dis-je « Je veux être sûre et certaine.»

« T'as eu raison. » me répondit Alice. « Bon Rose t'y vas en premier, après c'est moi et ensuite c'est ton tour Bella, okay ? »

Nous hochâmes toutes de la tête puis Rosalie se leva et partit aux toilettes. Quand elle revînt, elle posa le bâtonnet sur la table face cachée. Alice se leva et partit à son tour. Je sentais mon cœur battre à coups redoublés dans ma poitrine. Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais été aussi terrorisé.

Alice nous rejoignit dans le salon et je me levai. Je partis en direction des toilettes, jambes tremblotantes. J'avais l'impression de partir pour l'abattoir. Qu'allait devenir ma vie si ce test était positif. Qu'allais-je faire….

Une fois le test terminé, je partis rejoindre mes amies et posai mon test face caché devant moi.

« Franchement les filles » commença Rose « de toute les choses qu'on a pu faire ensemble, je pense que ça c'est vraiment la plus dingue… »

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire les filles si il est positif ? » leur demandai-je ignorant ce que venait de dire Rosalie.

« Je pense que la première chose à faire sera de parler avec Edward… » me répondit Alice, Rosalie hochant simplement de la tête à la réponse de notre amie.

Alors que je ne répondais rien, je sentis Ali et Rose me serrer contre elles. Elles déposèrent chacune un baiser sur mes joues.

« Bon, Bee, Ali, il est temps. » dit Rose en allant se rassoir en face de son test, rapidement imité par Alice.

Celui de Rosalie et Alice furent sans surprise négatif. Quand arriva mon tour, je soufflai un bon coup et retournai mon test.

_Positif_

Je restai fixer le morceau de plastique dans ma main, incapable de la moindre réaction.

« Alors… » demanda Alice visiblement impatiente.

Je lui tendis le test et cri strident ainsi qu'un deuxième cassa le silence.

Alice me sauta dessus suivit de Rosalie visiblement toutes excitées.

« Oh mon dieu Bella ! T'attends un bébé ! un BÉBÉ !!! » hurla Alice.

« Moi qui croyait que j'allai être la première ! » dit Rosalie à son tour.

Je n'arrivai pas à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, tout ça était trop pour moi. C'était impossible, je ne pouvais pas être enceinte…

Je me levais et attrapai mon autre test. Quand je revins dans le salon je trouvai Rosalie et Alice en train de regarder mon premier test avec émerveillement.

Je leur tendis mon deuxième et partis me rassoir dans mon fauteuil.

Je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi penser. J'avais pourtant eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant mon attente de deux semaines.

« C'est encore positif Bella. » me dit Alice dans un sourire.

Un gros silence suivit cette révélation. J'étais bel et bien enceinte. Enceinte d'un petit Edward ou d'une petite Bella. Un bébé Bellward… Cette pensée me fit presque sourire.

« Bella, chérie, il faut vraiment que tu dises à Edward que tu attends son bébé. » me dit Rosalie.

Je fermai les yeux et la seule réaction que je pouvais imaginer était la colère d'Edward.

« Il va me tuer… » soufflai-je.

* * *

_**Ah ah ! Vous vous y attendiez à celle la ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre 100% pur Edward...**_

_**Vos reviews sont meilleures que la glace Ben&Jerry's.**_

_**J'ai vraiment besoin de vous car j'ai pas de congel ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys !**

**Me voici, me voilà ! J'ai pas pu résister ! Et oui je suis comme vous, je suis aussi impatiente de savoir la suite des évènements ! hé hé ^^**

**Bon, je vous avez promis un chapitre 100% Edward mais… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un POV Bella aussi :-/ vous m'en voulez pas, hein ?**

**Pour ce qui est de L'ACCORD, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas cette histoire de plagiat qui va m'arrêter. Je terminerai ma fiction, pas possible pour moi de la laisser incomplète ! En tout cas, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre soutien ça m'a plus que touché.**

**Pour le chapitre précédent, je suis très heureuse de voir que vous appréciez la tournure que prennent les évènements... J'avais vraiment peur que ça ne vous plaise pas ! Merci vous êtes géniaux.**

**Revenons à nos moutons… Pour ce chapitre, j'écoutais :**

**Turn and turn again by All Thieves**

**The battle by Missy Higgins**

**Sugar Sugar by Diving with Andy**

**Sitting on the shelf without Shelly by Catriona Irving**

**Song for lovers by Ellery**

**Promise by Mirah**

**Those dancing days by Those dancing days**

**Love you much better by The hush sound**

**Je tiens à remercier particulièrement :**

**MecSurprise, Ceci27, Twilight007, MselleMiya, Soihra, Ferielou, Fraise, MissBlaBla, LouiseMalone, Séraphine, SamiaCullen, Scrapfaconed, Maielle, Aurelia1979, Clairew59, Caane, Flap, Sweety, Shiriliz, Fan-par-hasard21, Annecullen69, lolo08, Samwin****chesterboy, Emma555, Liline57, Twifanes, SoSweetSoCrazy, Lukilina, Takada87, Cherryx3, Letmesign23, Clochette13, AnZeLe42100, Lenerol, Sandrine50, Choukchouquette, Annouk, Brise87, Cullen'sFamilly, Gaëlle, Aliecullen4ever, Chouchoumag, Aima75, Nomie, Habswifes, Puky, Laura, Melielola, Karinounie, Mel031, Juliette89, Cocotte56, Indosil, Chriwyatt, Isbm, Emy299, Titinesse, Autunm-KSD, Colilie, Vohangilalao, ClémenceF, Méli, Tite-Gw3n, Atchoum16, Gwelle, ErylisxJazz, Watstew, EternellementMoi, Tite-LiLiTh, Mela, Kacie27, ErikaShoval, Little-Pirate, Mila, Vaninou28, SophieC', Poppie'cat, 25lilou27, Eliloulou, Sarah'teddybear'J.S.M, Mawiee-Ketainee, Princesse, EstL, Iselie, Groumph, Lapiaf83, Alex, Vanessa, Encreviolette, Midsum, Natyoupla, Fleur50, Merluchonette, Héroiine, TataDomi, Mixetremix, Jaspermania, Joeymalia42, Angelikka et CaroOThe PriinCess.**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me faire la joie de lire ma fiction. Merci à tous.**

**Sur 'ce' je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Enjoy it !**

**Gigi.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à MselleMiya.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

_**POV Edward -**_

« Edward, je –» commença Bella.

« Mademoiselle Swan, si ce que vous voulez me dire à un rapport avec votre travail, je suis prêt à vous écouter mais si ce n'est pas le cas alors je vous prie de sortir de mon bureau, je suis plutôt occupé. »

Je la vis déglutir et trembler légèrement.

« Euh… Très bien… Je… Je voulais vous rappeler que vous avez une réunion avec toute l'équipe à 09H00. »

J'hochai simplement ma tête avant de reporter mon attention sur mon ordinateur.

_Sors de mon bureau…sors de mon bureau…sors de mon bureau…_

Quand j'entendis la porte se refermer derrière elle, j'expirai lourdement. C'était le premier jour après cette révélation de pari mais je ne savais déjà pas comment j'allais pouvoir tenir ainsi. Juste l'apercevoir me donnait un coup au cœur.

Un pari… Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je n'étais qu'un putain de pari. Après cette révélation, tout s'était éclairé dans mon esprit. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Bella avait réagit ainsi.

Je comprenais pourquoi elle ne voulait aucune histoire avec moi. J'aurai dû me douter que son excuse de patron-employé était bidon.

En fait, à y réfléchir de plus près, elle ne m'avait jamais donné aucune excuse, c'était moi et moi seul qui avait conclu à cette explication.

La seule chose qu'elle savait me dire était 'Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez'. Et ça me rendait malade. J'avais besoin de savoir, je voulais comprendre pourquoi elle me faisait ça.

Mais jamais, jamais, je n'avais pu imaginer que son excuse était simplement que notre nuit n'était qu'un pari.

Je ne savais pas en quoi consistait ce pari et je ne voulais pas savoir. C'était trop douloureux.

Savoir qu'elle avait fait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment simplement car un pari flottait au dessus de sa tête me dégoutait.

Cette fille qui, dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, m'avait fait oublié l'espace de quelques minutes comment respirer, qui m'avait fait rire par sa maladresse ou par ses simples répliques, qui m'avait fait passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie, s'était complètement servie de moi pour un pari.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Mais maintenant, j'avais terminé de jouer avec elle. J'avais été vraiment trop con d'y croire rien que l'espace d'une seconde. Elle avait dû bien rire.

La savoir à quelques mètres de moi me donnait envie de hurler. Je ne voulais pas la laisser m'affecter, elle avait pu le voir samedi soir et c'était déjà trop. Maintenant j'allais l'ignorer, la voir comme une employé comme une autre et non plus comme l'amante d'un soir.

Isabella Swan n'existait plus.

_________________

Ça faisait presque un mois maintenant que j'avais couché avec Bella et ça faisait un mois que je n'arrivai pas à retirer les images de notre nuit de mon esprit. J'avais beau ne pas lui parler, l'ignorer comme je le pouvais, dès que je rentrai chez moi et m'allongeai sur mon lit, tout me revenait en mémoire. A croire qu'elle s'était complètement gravée en moi et c'était vraiment dur de vivre avec.

Ce vendredi soir, je décidai d'appeler Emmett avant de rentrer chez moi afin de savoir s'il voulait me rejoindre dans un bar. Depuis la soirée de 'l'annonce du pari', je ne l'avais pas revu. Il m'avait appelé plusieurs fois, laissé des messages mais je ne l'avais pas rappelé. J'avais besoin de faire le vide, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et surtout de me préparer psychologiquement à l'inquisition d'Emmett.

J'attrapai mon portable et l'appelai.

« Allôôôôôô ! » ria Emmett.

« Arrête de rire Em, bon ça te dit d'aller boire une bière au Dylan's Murphy's dans…disons 1 heure ? » lui demandai-je.

« D'acc mon pote… Ça va te faire du bien de sortir un peu, tu hibernes là mon nounours ! »

« Ouais ouais c'est ça. A tout à l'heure Em. » lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je secouai ma tête à la sottise de mon ami. Il n'arrivait pas à être sérieux deux minutes…

J'attrapai quelques dossiers avant de les ranger dans mon porte-document. Il fallait que j'avance sur ces cas, mes clients étaient très puissants et c'était réellement un gros coup pour ma compagnie. Toute mon équipe travaillait sans relâche dessus, moi y compris. Ça me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à Bella.

Je me dirigeai vers mon porte-manteau près de ma porte afin de prendre ma veste quand j'aperçu Bella entre les lamelles de mes rideaux.

Elle était dans le couloir, entre mon bureau et le sien. Elle se tenait droite, prête à partir mais ne bougeait pas. Je la voyais de profil mais je pouvais voir à quel point elle était pâle. On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait vomir tant elle paraissait malade. Je la vis déglutir et soudainement elle tourna la tête vers mon bureau. Quand je vis ses yeux, je me cachai rapidement derrière ma porte. Mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines à la vue de son visage. Elle était si blanche avec des poches sous les yeux et elle avait l'air tellement terrifié qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était sur le point d'apprendre qu'elle allait mourir ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça me donnait froid dans le dos.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder entre les lamelles à nouveau. Bella n'était plus là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle m'avait vu ou pas.

J'attrapai une bonne foi pour toute ma veste et ouvris ma porte de bureau pour partir. Quand j'arrivai dans la rue, j'hélai un taxi pour rentrer chez moi avant d'aller rejoindre Emmett.

Je me changeai rapidement, troquai ma cravate et mon costume pour un polo noir et un jean. Je saisi ma veste en cuir et mis mon portefeuille dans ma poche avant de sortir de mon appartement.

Je montai dans un taxi et partis en direction du bar.

Quand j'arrivai là-bas, Emmett était déjà assis au comptoir avec une bière. Je partis m'assoir à coté de lui.

« Tiens mon pote, je t'en ai commandé une aussi. » me dit-il en mettant une bouteille de bière devant moi. Je la portai à mes lèvres et pris une longue gorgée.

« Merci Em. » le remerciai-je.

« Alors, alors comment ça va depuis euh trois semaines ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je travaille, je mange, je travaille, je mange, je dors. »

« Okay je vois. » me répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

Nous restâmes quelques minutes silencieux avant que je prenne la parole.

« Alors tu te décides à lâcher la bombe ? » lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Euh ? Quelle bombe ? »

« Comme si t'avais pas de question à me poser à propos de Bella et de ce foutu pari… »

« Ben non… » me répondit-il.

Je restai quelques instants la bouche entrouverte à le regarder. Ce comportement ne ressemblait vraiment mais vraiment pas à Emmett.

« Comment ça non ? Tu meurs pas de curiosité ? » lui demandai-je abasourdi.

« Pas vraiment dans la mesure où je connais déjà tout de ce pari. »

_Hein ?!_

« Quoi !? Comment ? Même moi je suis au courant de rien et je suis comment dire, le principal concerné étant donné que j'étais le putain de cobaye ! »

« Ben tu vois quand t'es parti ce soir-là, Bella est partie juste quelques minutes après toi et elle a pas vraiment été super sympa avec Rosalie, ce qui, soit dit en passant est plutôt compréhensible, je sais pas comment j'aurai réagi si j'avais été à la place de Bella. Bref, je suis resté au moins deux heures à consoler Rosalie et bon, le sujet du pari est venu sur le tapis. » me répondit-il.

« Continue, je veux savoir qu'est ce qu'était le pari. »

« Ecoute Ed, je pense que tu devrais voir ça avec Bella, c'est à elle de te le dire. » me dit-il.

« Emmett, dis-le moi maintenant. » sifflai-je entre mes dents, sentant ma patience commencer à s'effiler.

Il soupira fortement.

« C'est vraiment parce que t'es mon pote. » me dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière. « D'après ce que je sais, Rosalie avait dit à Bella qu'elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas capable de se faire un mec juste pour une soirée. Rosalie avait dit que les mariages étaient le meilleur endroit pour ça étant donné que normalement t'es pas censé revoir la personne. Bella a décidé de tenir le pari et pour preuve elle devait prendre une photo du mec. Et bon, après tu connais la suite. »

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et soupirai. Je ne savais pas si je me sentais mieux maintenant que je savais la vérité sur ce pari.

« Franchement Edward, n'en fais pas une maladie. Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Sérieusement, moi, elle me l'aurait demandé, je l'aurai suivi comme un toutou. Arrête de faire la victime, elle t'a pas mis un couteau sous la gorge non plus, t'en avais envie. » me dit-il en roulant des yeux.

« Peut-être mais elle s'est servie de moi. » lui répondis-je.

« Pff, arrête de faire ta diva ! Viens me dire que t'as jamais couché avec une fille juste pour un coup vite fait. C'est comme ça que ça marche Edward, tout le monde se sert de tout le monde. Vous avez pris votre pied tous les deux sauf qu'elle, elle avait en plus un pari à gagner. »

« Et elle a gagné quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Euh… une guitare je crois. Bon écoute Ed, faudrait vraiment que tu te réconcilies avec elle, tu risques de la voir beaucoup, hum, et bon, je pense que même pour toi, ça sera plus simple, pour le travail et tout. T'es plus un ado, faut passer à autre chose. »

« Tu parles que je risque de la voir, je la vois tous les jours de la semaine. Seuls mes week ends me permettent d'être moi-même. Mais je sais pas si je peux lui pardonner comme ça Em. Ça m'a vraiment foutu un coup. »

« Ben si je te dis ça, c'est que tu vas surement la voir le week end parfois aussi… » me dit-il.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Ben depuis cette fameuse soirée, je, comment dire, je vois régulièrement Rosalie… Et bon, Bella est la meilleure amie de Rose, et toi t'es mon meilleur pote, donc forcément vous risquer de vous croiser. »

Je commençai à ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand son portable se mit à sonner.

« Tiens quand on parle du loup… » me dit-il avant de répondre.

« Hey Rose… Ben je suis avec Edward là… Hein ?!...Pas possible... Non, c'est bon t'es pas obligée de m'expliquer comment ça marche, je suis médecin…okay…non je te le promets, c'est pas à moi de le faire de toute façon… d'accord j'arrive… A toute suite. »

Il raccrocha et me regarda furtivement avant de reporter son attention sur sa bière.

« Bon, je dois partir retrouver Rosalie chez elle donc..euh… on s'appelle. » me dit-il en posant un billet sur le comptoir. Il me regarda encore rapidement avant de sortir du bar.

Emmett était vraiment, vraiment étrange…

_**POV Bella –**_

« Il va me tuer.. » soufflai-je.

« Mais non, Bella, t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer je te le promets.. » me dit Alice.

« S'il te plaît Ali, ne promets pas des choses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. »

« Mais non Bee, dis pas ça, Rose et moi, on va prendre soin de toi et de ton petit bébé. T'es pas toute seule, je suis sûre qu'Edward sera à tes cotés aussi, personne résiste aux bébés. »

Je lâchai un rire nerveux.

« Si ça pouvait être aussi simple ! Tu vis vraiment chez les bisounours Ali. Et puis, je sais même pas si je vais le garder, j'ai pas ce qu'on peut appeler le meilleur instinct maternel, et je viens de trouver du travail. Je peux pas Ali…Je peux pas…. »

Je me mis à pleurer et Alice vint de suite me prendre dans ses bras. J'entendis faiblement Rosalie dire qu'elle allait passer un coup de fil.

« Chut… Bella, calme toi, tout va bien se passer, tu verras… Faut que tu réfléchisses, okay… »

J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler. J'entendis Rosalie revenir dans la pièce. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et passa une main sur mon visage tentant en vain de sécher mes larmes.

« Bella, chérie, Ali a raison, tout va bien se passer. Faut que je parte là, mais je repasserai demain matin, d'accord ? » me dit-elle.

J'hochai de la tête à nouveau et pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de me calmer.

« Alice, tu peux rester avec elle cette nuit ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Bien entendu. » répondit Alice.

« D'accord très bien. J'apporterai le petit déjeuner avec les cafés demain matin. »

Elle me déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Je t'aime Bee. » me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis elle sortit de l'appartement.

Alice se leva et partit dans la salle de bain, elle revint vers moi avec une boîte de mouchoir. Je la remerciai et attrapai un mouchoir.

Il fallait que j'essaie de rester positive, ou ça passait ou ça cassait mais il fallait que reste forte.

« Tu te rends compte que ma vie a complètement changé à cause d'un pari ?! Juste parce que je me suis laissée entrainer par Rosalie et pour quoi ? Pour satisfaire ma fierté. Et maintenant, je me retrouve avec un bébé dont le père ne veut même pas me regarder. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais, jamais faire de pari, d'accord ? »

« Je te le jure Bee ! » dit-elle en riant.

« T'imagine que je suis restée, quoi, 6 ans avec Jacob et jamais, il a réussi à me mettre en cloque ! Edward, en juste une fois, hop il plante la graine malgré ma pilule et tout ! Il a quoi, des spermatozoïdes dopés au Red Bull ?! »

Alice resta me regarder quelques secondes puis soudain elle éclata de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Je pouvais voir les larmes perler à ses yeux alors que je riais avec elle.

« C'est le destin, ma vieille ! C'est le destin ! » me répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Ben, le destin il craint, tu vois… ! Il m'en veut à mort, je pense !»

Je vis Alice prendre mon téléphone portable, pianoter quelques secondes puis elle mit mon portable à coté de mon visage. Je la regardai alors que ses yeux faisaient l'aller retour entre l'écran et mon visage en me demandant qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer.

« Franchement, je pense que t'aurais pu plus mal tomber. Le père de ton bébé est à tomber ! »

Je roulai des yeux avant d'attraper mon portable et de regarder la photo que je n'avais pas eu le courage d'effacer.

« Je peux déjà imaginer la photo de famille… Toi, Bossward et Marie-Liliane dans tes bras… » dit-elle en rêvassant.

« Euh… Marie-Liliane ? » lui demandai-je perplexe.

« Ben mon deuxième prénom et celui de Rosalie ! C'est grâce à nous qu'elle est dans ton ventre ! »

« Grâce ou à cause, j'arrive pas à me décider encore. Et si c'est un garçon, hein ? »

« Pas moyen ! Je veux des petites robes, des jupes, des nœuds dans les cheveux, du rose… T'a intérêt d'assurer de ce coté.» dit-elle.

« Euh, c'est pas moi qui décide et de toute façon, je suis même pas sûre de ce que je vais faire alors calme-toi. »

« N'empêche » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « ça sera un beau bébé, c'est obligé avec vos ADN de top modèle. »

« Mais bien sûr Alice ! » lui répondis-je en me levant.

Je partis m'assoir à coté de mon amie sur le canapé avant de m'allonger et de poser ma tête sur ses genoux.

Nous restâmes silencieuses, chacune de nous complètement perdue dans nos pensées. Je sentais mes mains d'Alice caresser doucement mes cheveux.

« J'ai peur, tu sais. » lui murmurai-je.

« Je sais ma belle, je sais… »

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin en me demandant si tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était un rêve, euh cauchemar, qu'importe. Je posai ma main sur mon ventre et je m'assis immédiatement dans mon lit, les yeux grands ouverts. J'allumai la lumière et me levai rapidement pour me dirigeai devant mon miroir. Je levais mon débardeur et je vis tout de suite ce que j'avais senti sous mes doigts une minute auparavant.

_Dîtes moi que j'ai des gaz, pitié, dîtes moi que j'ai des gaz… _

Soudain, je vis la porte s'entre-ouvrir et la tête d'Alice apparut.

« Ah t'es réveillée ! » me dit-elle puis ses yeux se posèrent sur mon ventre « Oh ! » lâcha-t-elle. « Rose ! Faut que tu voies ça ! »

Mes yeux se refixèrent sur la petite bosse de mon ventre. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas déjà.

« Oh ! » dit Rosalie à son tour alors qu'elle regardait mon ventre.

« Ton ventre plat, n'est plus aussi plat Bee ! » s'écria avec excitation Alice.

« Merci, j'avais remarqué. » lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. « Mais c'est pas normal ! Ça fait un mois. Ça ne doit pas se voir normalement, hein ? » leur demandai-je.

« Ben d'après ce que j'ai pu lire et voir sur internet, c'est fréquent. » me dit Rosalie.

« Argh ! Taisez-vous toutes les deux, vous aidez pas là. » m'énervai-je.

« Wow, la maman est de mauvaise humeur ce matin ! » dit Alice en riant.

« Ah !! » m'écriai-je en les poussant toutes les deux afin que je puisse aller dans la cuisine.

A peine étais-je sortie de ma chambre que je sentis l'odeur de nourriture me provoquant une nausée. Je courrai dans la salle de bain et vomis…comme d'habitude. Et ça n'aidait pas à dissiper ma mauvaise humeur.

Quand j'arrivai dans la cuisine, mon estomac s'était calmé mais je ne pouvais rien avaler à part un verre de jus de cramberries.

Je vis Rosalie et Alice me regarder avec espoir.

« Quoi ?! » leur demandai-je exaspéré par leurs regards.

« Alors t'as réfléchi ? A ce que t'allais faire ? » me demanda Rose.

« Mais bien sûr Rosalie ! Cette nuit j'ai appelé Edward pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, il a sauté au plafond ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait m'épouser, on a décidé de faire ça la semaine prochaine à Las Vegas. Après on a discuté de notre bébé, choisi des prénoms, il m'a demandé qu'est ce que je préférai, une fille ou un garçon. Ensuite il m'a dit qu'il aimerait avoir une grande famille et qu'il voudrait qu'on fasse un deuxième assez rapidement comme ça y'aurait pas trop de différence d'âge. Et pour finir il m'a murmuré des mots d'amour pour m'aider à m'endormir… » dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Bon, je pense que ça veut dire non. »

« Non, Rose, non j'y ai pas réfléchi. Tout ça me fatigue. »

« Tu devrais prendre ça sérieusement Bee. T'attends un bébé… » me dit-elle.

« Non, sans blague ?! J'avais presque oublié dis donc ! »

« Argh ! t'es mauvaise le matin Bee. » murmura Alice.

« J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi, avec cette bactérie dans ton bide. »

« Tes seins sont plus gros je trouve. » me dit Alice ignorant ma précédente réplique.

« Ah bon ? » lui demandai-je soudainement en regardant mes seins. « Ah ouais t'as raison, un petit peu plus gros. »

Je vis Rosalie rouler des yeux.

« Wow ! Ça c'est des sacrées sautes d'humeur ! »

« T'es jalouse de ma poitrine ! » dis-je en souriant.

« Oh Bee ! » commença Alice « j'ai passé pleins de coups de téléphone ce matin et j'ai réussi à t'avoir un rendez-vous avec le meilleur gynécologue de New York pour la semaine prochaine ! »

« Ah… super. » répondis-je d'une voix plate.

« Ça sera bien que tu dises la nouvelle à Edward avant, Bella. » me dit Rose d'une voix douce « le plus rapidement sera le mieux. »

Je soupirai.

« Franchement les filles, vous êtes dures. M'attaquer ainsi dès le matin… »

« C'est plus le matin là Bee, il est 11h30 et tout ça c'est sérieux. »

Je soupirai à nouveau.

« Okay, okay… Bon il est pour quand ce rendez-vous ? » demandai-je à Alice.

« Euh, mercredi à 14h30, tu penses pouvoir te libérer ? »

« Oui, je pense que je pourrais. » lui répondis-je.

« C'est moi qui t'accompagnerai. » me dit Rose. « Si tu veux bien. »

« Bien sûr que je veux Rose. »

Le lundi arriva aussi vite que la bosse de mon ventre. J'avais décidé dimanche soir que j'allais dire la vérité à Edward aujourd'hui et j'avais un plan pour qu'il m'écoute. Il fallait que je règle tout ça.

Dans la matinée, j'avais surpris Edward me regarder et je m'étais dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'un encouragement.

La journée s'était passée très vite avec le travail que l'on avait à faire. Tout le monde était en ébullition à cause du nouveau client de Cullen Communication.

Quand l'heure arriva, je préparai mes affaires pour partir. A travers mes rideaux, je vis Edward sortir de son bureau avec sa veste et son porte-document. Je me dépêchai de sortir aussi de mon bureau et entrai dans l'ascenseur avec Edward avant que les portes ne se referment.

Soudain, je sentie mon cœur battre fortement dans ma poitrine et mes mains devenir moites. Je sentis comme des sueurs froides parcourir mon corps et j'eus d'un seul coup peur de tomber dans les pommes.

Je n'y arriverai pas… je ne pouvais pas lui dire…

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous allez bien ? » entendis-je la voix inquiète d'Edward.

« Je…euh… Je me sens pas très bien en fait… Edward…euh Monsieur Cullen, il faut que je te…vous dises quelque chose… » je pris une grande respiration et le regardai dans les yeux quand j'entendis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Il resta me regarder en attendant que je lui parle.

« Hum… je suis… hum… en fait, j'ai… j'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin mercredi après-midi et je voulais savoir…euh… si je pouvais prendre mon après-midi… »

Trouillarde… me murmurai-je intérieurement.

« Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient et je pense qu'un rendez-vous chez le médecin sera plus que raisonnable. »

« Hum… Merci. » murmurai-je.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je rappuyai sur le bouton d'ouverture de portes et sortis de l'ascenseur puis de l'immeuble. L'air frais me fit un bien fou.

Le mercredi après-midi arriva et je me sentais plus que stressé. Je ne savais pas très bien qu'est ce que le médecin allait me demander ni quoi me faire. Enfin j'avais une vague idée, je savais bien que je n'allais pas voir un gynécologue pour faire des gaufres mais bon…

Je passai rapidement chez moi pour manger quelque chose et partis rejoindre Rosalie qui devait m'attendre devant l'hôpital.

« Hey Rose ! » la saluai-je alors que j'arrivai dans l'entrée de l'hôpital.

« Ça va Bee ? » me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras.

« J'ai été mieux. » lui répondis-je.

« Bon allez, plus vite on y sera, plus vite ça sera fini, hein ? »

J'hochai simplement de la tête alors que nous nous dirigions vers le service gynécologique/obstétrique.

Une infirmière me donna une blouse et m'indiqua une salle de consultation où le docteur devait me rejoindre dans quelques instants.

« Alors Bella, je suppose que t'as pas parlé à Edward, j'en aurai eu des nouvelles je pense. » me dit-elle alors que je me changeai.

« J'ai essayé Rose, je l'ai coincé dans l'ascenseur. Mais j'ai pas réussi, je peux pas faire ça au bureau. Je peux tout simplement pas. J'ai besoin de le dire à Edward, pas à mon patron tu comprends ? Je ne savais même pas comment l'appeler… »

Je la vis hocher la tête alors que je m'installai sur la table d'examen.

J'entendis un léger coup à la porte et vis celle-ci s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Whitlo – BELLA !? »

« JASPER ?! » dis-je en même temps que lui.

_Le destin me détestait donc à ce point ?!_

* * *

**Vos reviews sont meilleures…**

…**que les sexys docteurs en blouse blanche !**

**Faîtes que mon cœur batte si vite à cause de toutes vos reviews,**

**Que j'aurai besoin d'un consultation d'urgence ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys !**_

_**Je ne suis pas morte ! Emmett a fait un très bon travail sur moi ! Et non ce n'était pas Jasper… mon vagin n'a pas de problème pour le moment… Ok j'ai peut-être fait un TMI là… (Too Much Information lol)**_

_**Bref, j'ai envie de dire : TA DAM ! C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous !**_

_**Prochaine update après les vacances et surtout après mes partiels, donc en gros c'est une petite pause de trois semaines. Sorry :-( j'ai pas trop le choix.**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, n'abusez pas des bonnes choses, Emmett pourra pas sauver tout le monde ! **_

_**Pour ce chapitre, j'écoutais :**_

_**Stupid in love by Rihanna**_

_**Too Late by Fisher**_

_**Kiss from a rose by Seal**_

_**Brid Og Ni Mhaille By The Corrs**_

_**Wuthering Heights by Kate Bush**_

_**Calling you by Kat Deluna**_

_**Rain by Patty Griffin**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous.**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

_**GiGi **_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Evelyne-Raconte**_

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

_J'entendis un léger coup à la porte et vis celle-ci s'ouvrir._

_« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Whitlo – BELLA !? »_

_« JASPER ?! » dis-je en même temps que lui._

_Le destin me détestait donc à ce point ?!_

Je ne pouvais pas le croire… Sur tous les médecins de New York, Alice avait choisi Jasper…

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage avant de soupirer fortement. Toute cette situation me donnait la migraine. J'avais une impression d'irréel, tout ça ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise blague…Je tournai ma tête légèrement vers Rosalie et vis qu'elle me regardait suspicieusement. Je reportai mon attention sur Jasper et constatai qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé continuant à me fixer.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es… » commença-t-il.

« Je suis ici pour un détartrage Jasper, c'est pour ça que j'ai un rendez-vous avec un gynécologue. » dis-je avec sarcasme me sentant plus qu'à fleur de peau.

Il regarda le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« T'es enceinte… Je peux pas le croire… » souffla-t-il.

Je me levais de la table et marchai jusqu'à lui. Je fermai la porte avant d'attraper mon dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Ecoute Jasper, tout ça doit rester entre nous, d'accord ? Je t'interdis d'aller voir Edward pour lui dire que j'attends son...euh… » Je pointai du doigt mon ventre et déglutis avant de continuer « enfin, tu vois. »

« C'est Edward ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Qui d'autre ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! Je connais pas ta vie sexuelle… » me répondit-il.

« Ugh ! C'est bon n'en dis pas plus. Mais je t'en supplie Jasper, ne va pas en parler à Edward. C'est assez compliqué comme ça… »

Il soupira et secoua sa tête.

« Même si je le voulais Bella, je ne pourrais pas. Secret médical oblige. »

Je lâchai un long soupir de soulagement.

« T'es vraiment sûre de toi ? Les tests des pharmacies ne sont pas toujours fiables. » me dit-il.

« Certaine ! » répondit Rosalie à ma place.

Je redonnai mon dossier à Jasper avant de partir me rassoir sur la table. Jasper s'avança vers moi en secouant de nouveau la tête.

« Vous vous êtes pas protégés ? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'étais sous pilule… »

« Et les préservatifs ? Déjà d'un, ça devrait être automatique, on fait pas des campagnes publicitaire pour rien, tu ne connaissais rien de lui et de deux, c'est pour ce genre d'évènement qu'on dit qu'on est jamais trop prudent.» me sermonna-t-il.

« C'est bon Papa. Je pense que j'ai compris maintenant. »

« Un peu tardivement… » murmura-t-il.

« Jasper… » soupirai-je me sentant soudainement fatigué.

« Désolé mais c'est juste que… Rien. Donc t'en as pas parlé avec Ed encore ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Nan, j'ai tenté mais… La situation est plus que compliquée et honnêtement je voulais passer cette visite avant de dire quoique ce soit. J'ai besoin qu'un médecin me le dise sinon j'arriverai pas à réaliser et faut aussi que je me renseigne sur mes options. »

« Tes options ? Tu ne souhaites pas le garder ? »

Je regardai Rosalie et vis un regard peiné sur son visage.

« C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginai tomber enceinte Jasper… en fait je ne sais pas si ça m'est déjà passé par la tête » dis-je dans un rire nerveux « Tout est arrivé d'un coup et j'ai besoin de connaitre mes échappatoires. »

« Et bien si tu ne gardes pas le bébé, tu peux toujours aller à terme de ta grossesse et le faire adopter ou sinon il y a…l'avortement. »

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage et secouai ma tête de droite à gauche. Si j'avais pensé au moment de serrer la main de Rose pour sceller notre pari que je serai un moins et demi après en train de discuter d'avortement, je me serai traitée de folle.

« Est-ce que…C'est douloureux ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ça dépend… C'est différent selon les personnes. Mais Bella, il faudrait que tu en parles avec Edward, il a le droit de savoir, vous devez prendre cette décision ensemble. » me dit-il.

Je regardai Rosalie.

« Il a raison Bee. » me dit-elle.

« Je vais le faire, il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment… »

« Bella, je te connais, tu trouveras jamais le bon moment. Si tu le fais pas cette semaine, je lui dirais. » me répondit Rosalie entre ses dents.

« Ne me menace pas Rosalie ! Même si c'est à cause toi que je me retrouve dans ce merdier, ça reste mon corps et mon putain de merdier, okay ?! » m'énervai-je.

« C'est trop facile ça Bella ! Tu peux pas mettre la faute sur moi. J'étais pas là, on a juste fait un pari débile. Mais maintenant t'en es là, que tu le veuilles ou non alors prends un peu tes responsabilités pour une fois. »

Je restai la regarder sans dire un mot avant de reporter mon attention sur Jasper.

« Hum Bella, je vais aller voir si je te trouve un autre médecin, je suppose que tu serais plus à l'aise avec un médecin que tu ne connais pas. » me dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Non Jasper. C'est bon. » lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules alors qu'il se retournait vers moi. « Ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire en fait, c'est peut-être bizarre, mais je me sens plus en confiance comme ça. »

« T'es sûre ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui vraiment. Après c'est toi, si ça te gêne… Je suis certaine que tu peux être très professionnel, c'est un vagin comme un autre après tout, hein ?! Et puis mon amie Alice m'a dit que tu étais le meilleur gynécologue de New York, alors je préfère rester avec toi. Si ça te dérange pas… Je me sentirai mieux. Enfin tu vois, tout ça est vraiment très étrange pour moi, tout cet univers et toi tu connais tout ça… Je sais que j'aurais moins peur de te poser des questions qu'à un inconnu, tu comprends. Mais je veux pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise…. »

« Respire Bella… Tout ce qui compte c'est comment tu te sens. Comme tu l'as dit, je sais être professionnel… Et pense à me présenter ton amie Alice, il faut que je remercie en personne celle qui pense d'aussi gentilles choses à mon sujet ! » dit-il en riant.

« Je vous le promets Docteur Whitlock ! » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Le rendez-vous se passa très bien. C'était assez bizarre au départ mais Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un de très professionnel et c'était ce qui comptait pour moi. Il m'avait fait une prise de sang ainsi qu'un examen puis une échographie de datation. J'étais donc à 5 semaines de grossesse. Rien de surprenant…. à part l'échographie elle-même. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment préparée à ça. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il était possible de voir ou entendre quelque chose à ce stade. 154… Le petit pépin dans mon ventre avait un rythme cardiaque de 154.

Tout devenait vraiment réel maintenant et je sentais la panique augmentée à chaque minute. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je savais qu'il fallait que je parle à Edward mais j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. Tout le monde me pressait pour lui dire et je comprenais bien ça mais ils n'étaient pas à ma place.

Je devais lui dire rapidement qu'importait ma décision mais comment, où, et quand ? Je devrais peut-être laisser Rosalie lui dire… La sûre d'elle et courageuse Bella n'existait plus. Je priai pour me réveiller et me dire avec soulagement que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'un simple cauchemar.

« Alors Bee, tu te sens comment après ce rendez-vous ? » me demanda Rosalie alors que nous arrivions sur le parking de l'hôpital.

« Confuse… vraiment confuse… Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'ai peur… J'ai peur de regretter qu'importe la décision que je prends, tu vois ? J'ai peur de regretter si je me fais avorter et j'ai peur de regretter si je le garde. C'est compréhensible, tu crois ? »

« Oui je comprends bien… Mais la seule chose que je peux te dire Bella, c'est d'aller voir Edward. Tu ne pourras pas prendre de décision tant qu'il ne saura rien. Au fond de toi, tu as besoin qu'il soit au courant. Je sais que tu as peur de ce qu'il peut penser, de sa réaction mais reste optimiste, j'ai vu comment il te regardait, je l'ai entendu parler de toi, Bella… Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que peut être il réagirait bien, qu'il serait même heureux ? »

Je secouai ma tête de droite à gauche, mes yeux rivés au sol.

« Il me déteste Rose… » soufflai-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

« Mais non Bella… » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure Bee mais il faut que tu réagisses… Tu n'as pas le temps, tu comprends ? Si tu décides de le garder, il le verra rapidement et si tu ne le gardes pas tu dois prendre rapidement une décision. Et avec lui. Tu ne peux pas le laisser en dehors de la photo. »

Je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Rose avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le laisser de coté, il était autant impliqué que moi et il devait être au courant.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me détachai de mon amie. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et souris faiblement.

« Il n'est pas trop tard, je vais retourner travailler. » lui dis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « On se voit vendredi soir. »

« Comme d'habitude ! » me répondit-elle.

Je rentrai dans ma voiture et pris le chemin de la société. Quand j'arrivai à mon étage, je constatai que peu de monde travaillait. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau quand je vis la plupart de mes collègues dans la salle de conférence à rire et à bavarder.

Je partis rapidement poser mes affaires dans mon bureau avant de pénétrer dans la salle de conférence.

« Ah Bella ! Il ne manquait plus que toi ! » me dit Demetri en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Instinctivement, mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur Edward. Il me regardait attentivement et un sourire se dessina sur son visage parfait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il passe ici ? » demandai-je à Demetri.

« Tu te rappelles le projet sur lequel on travaillait ? Et bien les clients ont adoré notre campagne et ils ont signé pour trois ans avec nous. C'est le contrat du siècle ! » me répondit-il surexcité.

Je lui souris et le félicitai avant de faire mon chemin vers Edward qui n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard.

« Des félicitations s'imposent, je pense. » lui dis-je alors que je lui faisais face.

Il hocha légèrement de la tête et un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage.

« Et bien, toutes mes félicitations Monsieur Cullen ainsi qu'à toute votre équipe. » continuai-je.

« Vous prendrez bien une coupe de champagne Mademoiselle Swan, vous faîtes partie de l'équipe comme chacun de nous ici, c'est aussi votre victoire. » me dit-il en me tendant une coupe de champagne.

« Hum… Désolée, je… je ne bois pas de champagne. » lui répondis-je.

« Je sais très bien que vous aimez le champagne, Mademoiselle Swan. »

Bien sûr qu'il savait… j'avais presque vidé une bouteille à moi seule devant ses yeux le jour du mariage de Jessica.

« Je ne peux pas… Mon… mon médecin me l'a formellement interdit. » lui répondis-je sentant mon cœur battre à coups redoublés dans ma poitrine. Par réflexe, ma main vint effleurer mon ventre avant de retomber près de mon corps.

Il fronça ses sourcils, ses yeux étudiant chaque détail de mon visage.

« Il vous arrive quelque chose de grave ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je pouvais entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix et je savais à ce moment que c'était Edward qui parlait et non mon patron.

« Hum… » commençai-je avant de déglutir « ça dépend comment on le voit… hum… je le saurai bientôt je pense… »

_Je saurai si c'est grave à ta réaction quand tu apprendras la nouvelle._

« Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? » me demanda-t-il d'un traite.

« Je… euh… hum… »

Soudain, je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. _Foutues hormones !_

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû vous demander ça, ça ne me regarde pas… » me dit-il.

Je baissai mes yeux et secouai ma tête de droite à gauche.

« Non…C'est bon, c'est juste que… c'est…hum… compliqué. » lui répondis-je en passant mes doigts sous mes yeux. « Je vais aller dans mon bureau, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Je lui souris faiblement avant de sortir de la salle de conférence. Je pensai qu'en sortant de cet endroit je me sentirai mieux mais le poids était encore là et il y resterait tant que je ne dirais pas la vérité à Edward, je le savais.

Je pénétrai dans mon bureau avant de m'assoir sur ma chaise. Je posai mon front contre le bureau froid et soupirai. Il y avait eu du progrès avec Edward.

Déjà d'un, il me reparlait ce qui était un très grand changement. Rosalie avait peut-être raison…Il ne me détestait pas autant que je le pensais. Il avait surement juste besoin de digérer cette histoire de pari…

Et de deux, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Il était au courant que quelque chose clochait ce qui était déjà un début…

Je pouvais encore entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix… Il se souciait de moi. Rien que cette pensée réchauffa légèrement mon cœur. Ce n'était peut-être pas une cause perdue.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, le soir, je trouvais devant ma porte une petite boite en carton avec une carte sur le dessus. J'ouvrai mon appartement et me baissai pour attraper le carton. Ce truc pesait une tonne. Je le posai sur le comptoir de ma cuisine puis partis me changer.

Quand je retournai dans la cuisine, je pris un couteau et ouvris la boite.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, dans ce carton se trouvait plus d'une vingtaine de magazines ou livres sur la maternité.

Je saisis la carte.

_Ma Bee chérie,_

_Je t'apporte un peu de lecture,_

_Ça pourra peut-être t'aider dans ta décision._

_Je t'aime._

_Ali_

Alice… ça ne m'étonnait pas d'elle.

Je sortis tous les bouquins du carton et constatai qu'il y avait plusieurs post-its à l'intérieur.

J'attrapai un magazine au hasard et l'ouvrai à un post-it.

_Maman solo mais Maman heureuse._

D'accord, je voyais maintenant où voulait en venir Alice. Il fallait s'en douter, elle était si excitée à l'idée que je pourrais avoir un bébé…

Je pris dans mes bras tous les livres et magazines et partis les mettre sous ma table basse dans le salon.

________________

Je ne pensais pas que les nausées auraient pu empirer mais pourtant si. Maintenant, elles m'arrivaient le matin mais aussi le midi et il était impossible pour moi d'avaler quoique soit. Les odeurs dans la cafétéria amenaient mon estomac au bord de mes lèvres. Tout me dégoutait.

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de mon bureau.

« Entrez » lançai-je.

« Salut Bella ! » me dit Jasper alors qu'il entrait dans mon espace.

« Ah Jasper ! » commençais-je avant de froncer les sourcils et continuai « il y a un problème avec le bébé ? »

« Non, non, tout est parfait. J'ai eu tes résultats alors je me suis dit que je pourrais te les donner en mains propres et t'inviter à déjeuner. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à l'idée de manger.

« Il faut que tu manges Bella… » me dit Jasper sans aucun doute en mode docteur. « Tiens je t'ai apporté quelque chose qui t'aidera. C'est de l'homéopathie contre les nausées, sans danger pour la grossesse. »

« Merci Jasper. Bon d'accord pour le déjeuner mais je te promets rien ! Laisse-moi juste prévenir Mr Cullen que je pars en pause. »

Je frappai à sa porte et l'entendis me dire d'entrer.

« Juste pour vous dire que je pars en pause déjeuner. » lui dis-je.

Son regard était noir et sa mâchoire serrée. Il hocha simplement de la tête et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur.

Je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Il avait des sautes d'humeur encore pire que les miennes.

J'attrapai ma veste ainsi que mon sac à main avant de retrouver Jasper dans le couloir.

« Dis donc t'aurais pas de l'homéopathie contre les sautes d'humeur pour Edward ? » lui demandai-je.

Il me répondit en riant et en secouant la tête.

« Bon Bella, je te conseille du poulet et des légumes. C'est le plus souvent sans dangers, pas trop d'odeurs comme le poisson et il faut que tu manges des légumes. » me dit Jasper alors que nous étions dans un petit restaurant près de la société.

« D'accord. Va pour ça. » lui répondis-je.

Quand nos plats furent servis Jasper commença à me poser des questions.

« T'as pas parlé à Edward hier, je suppose. » me dit-il.

« Non… » soufflai-je. « J'ai tellement peur…Tu vois, je me sens comme sur le Titanic, le dire à Edward c'est l'iceberg qui arrive droit devant. C'est le naufrage assuré. Et comme on dit, 'les femmes et les enfants d'abord', alors pour l'instant j'essaie de réfléchir pour me sauver indemne de cette situation. »

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne sans le dire à Edward et tu le sais Bella. Quoique tu fasses. Je vais te dire une chose Bella, je serai à la place d'Edward, je voudrais vraiment le savoir. » me répondit-il.

J'hochai de la tête et reportai mon attention sur le plat en face de moi.

« En tout cas Bella, sache que je serais avec toi qu'importe la décision que tu prendras. » me dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne et en la serrant légèrement.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux à ses mots. Je savais que je n'étais pas seule.

Dans l'après-midi, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder alors que j'essayai de me concentrer sur un dossier.

Je m'imaginai dans 10 ans et à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Je me voyais seule et malheureuse passant mon temps à travailler.

Et si ce bébé était ma chance de me détourner de ce destin morose ?

Je secouai ma tête et me levai pour me sortir de mes pensées. J'attrapai des papiers et partis en direction de la photocopieuse.

Soudain, je vis une femme magnifique passer à coté de moi. Elle était grande et avait une chevelure rousse flamboyante.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » lui demandai-je alors qu'elle se retournait vers moi.

« Je viens voir Edward Cullen. » me répondit-elle dans un sourire chaleureux.

« Et vous êtes… ? » lui demandai-je sentant mon humeur peu à peu se dégrader.

« Victoria Rossi. »

« Vous n'aviez pas rendez-vous. » déclarai-je.

Je connaissais tous les rendez-vous d'Edward étant donné que c'était moi qui les organisai dans son planning.

« Non, en effet, mais il attend ma visite. » me répondit-elle toujours en souriant.

Sa gentillesse me donnait envie de vomir, j'avais envie de l'attraper par les cheveux et frapper son visage parfait contre la photocopieuse.

« Très bien, Madame, suivez moi. » lui dis-je alors que je passai devant elle pour la mener jusqu'au bureau d'Edward.

« Mademoiselle. » me reprit-elle.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez » dit-il.

« Mademoiselle Rossi souhaite vous voir. » l'informai-je.

Il se leva, un grand sourire sur le visage. Victoria me poussa et entra dans le bureau avant de prendre Edward dans ses bras.

« Vicky ! » dit-il.

Cette scène me donna la nausée et je sentis ma jalousie me transpercer le corps.

Soudain Edward releva son visage vers moi alors qu'il tenait encore la rouquine dans ses bras.

« Ça sera tout, Mademoiselle Swan. » me congédia-t-il.

« Je voudrais juste vous rappeler que vous avez un rendez-vous avec votre oncle dans 15 minutes. » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Annulez. J'ai fini ma journée. » me répondit-il sans me regarder.

Il attrapa son manteau ainsi que son téléphone portable et attrapa la main de Victoria.

« A demain. » me dit-il avant de sortir de son bureau, _Vicky_ collée à lui.

Je sortais à mon tour de son bureau sans oublier de claquer la porte. J'avais envie de hurler.

J'attendais son _bébé_ et il sortait avec une fille tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode !

J'attrapai mon téléphone de bureau et composai le numéro de téléphone de Carlisle Cullen, l'oncle d'Edward.

Je n'avais pas réussi à le joindre après avoir essayé une bonne dizaine de fois de l'appeler et laissez deux messages sur son répondeur.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

« Entrez »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, est-ce qu'Edward est dans les environs ? » me demanda-t-il. « J'ai rendez-vous avec lui. »

« Oh ! Vous êtes Carlisle Cullen ! » Je n'arrivai pas à le croire, Ken de Barbie se tenait devant moi…. Même cheveux blonds gominés, même mâchoire carrée, même yeux bleus….« Oh mon dieu, j'ai essayé de vous contacter plusieurs fois pour vous prévenir. Votre neveu a quitté le bureau car il avait de la compagnie…hum. Je suis désolée, il a annulé votre rendez-vous. »

« C'est pas grave. Alors comme ça il avait de la compagnie, vraiment ? » me demanda-t-il en retenant comme il pouvait un sourire.

Je me tortillai mal à l'aise sur ma chaise. Cette conversation était plutôt gênante.

« Hum… oui…euh Victoria Rossi. » dis-je avant de mettre la main devant ma bouche.

_Très professionnel Bella. Raconter ce genre de chose à l'oncle de ton patron_.

J'avais envie de me baffer intérieurement. Edward ne voulait surement pas que sa famille soit au courant de sa vie privée.

« Vicky ! Pas possible ! La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler d'elle, elle et sa compagne Tanya essayait d'adopter. » me dit-il en souriant.

_Ken, je vous aime !_

C'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée de lui dire enfin de compte. Ma Bella intérieure faisait sa petite danse de la joie.

Victoria était donc lesbienne…

« Enfin bref, je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Prévenez Edward que son oncle et sa tante veulent le voir dimanche midi et pas d'annulation. Je peux compter sur vous ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Cullen. » lui répondis-je en souriant. « Au revoir et encore désolée de pas avoir pu vous prévenir à temps. »

« Aucun problème. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Bella. Au revoir. » me dit-il avant de partir.

Heu…. Bella ? Il m'avait appelé Bella ? Carlisle Cullen avait-il entendu parler de moi ?

__________________

Le vendredi se passa sans incident… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand je voyais Edward… Victoria était lesbienne ! Wow !

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais savoir ça me soulageait totalement. Edward ne couchait pas avec Victoria…

Dans l'après-midi, j'avais reçu un appel de Rose pour me dire qu'Alice ne pouvait pas venir le soir car elle était encore en déplacement.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, je partis directement me changer. J'enfilai mon pantalon de yoga et mon débardeur rose avant d'attacher mes cheveux dans un semblant de chignon. Bien préparé à passer une soirée détente avec Rosalie.

Quand je me vis dans le miroir, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Mon débardeur était tellement serré qu'on pouvait voir mon petit ventre apparaître.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à réaliser qu'un petit bébé était en moi. Mais je me rendais compte que je m'attachai de plus en plus à lui et ça me faisait très peur.

J'entendis frapper à la porte et Rosalie entra s'en attendre. Je partis à sa rencontre dans le salon.

« Hey ma belle ! » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

« Coucou Rose. » lui répondit-je. « Qu'est ce que tu as apporté ? »

« Jus de cranberries, jus d'abricot et jus de raisin… Fini nos vendredis champagne pour l'instant. » me dit-elle en riant.

« Oh au fait, » continua-t-elle « j'ai un ami qui va passer m'apporter un paquet dans une demi-heure. Je lui ai dit de passer ici comme je savais que je n'allais pas être chez moi, ça te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » lui répondis-je sincèrement.

« Okay cool. Bon qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ben ce que tu veux. Moi la seule chose que je peux avaler sans vomir c'est du fromage blanc. Par contre je t'interdis la nourriture chinoise ou encore mexicaine »

« Ça me laisse beaucoup de choix dis donc ! » dit-elle avec sarcasme. « Je commanderai après que mon ami soit passé. Bon t'as choisi quoi comme film ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Hum… Harry Potter et la coupe de feu et Into the wild. »

« Potter ? Vraiment Bee ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais, j'aime beaucoup ce film là, y'a –»

Mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner dans ma chambre. Je me dépêchai de l'attraper et de répondre.

« Alice Brandon ! C'est toi qui as changé ma sonnerie ? » lui demandai-je.

« _Mama_ des Spice Girls et tout simplement génial Bella ! » ria-t-elle.

« Je ne partage pas tes goûts ! » lui dis-je. « Alors t'es où ? »

« Miami, ma belle ! D'ailleurs, je t'ai trouvé des fringues sensationnelles ! »

Soudain j'entendis du bruit dans le salon, un homme jurer, des gloussements et une porte claquée.

Toujours au téléphone et je passai ma tête dans le salon pour découvrir Edward contre le porte d'entrée, ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je te laisse Ali, y'a une urgence. » dis-je avant de raccrocher.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je alors que j'entrai dans le salon mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je laissai tomber le vouvoiement. Il était chez moi, nom d'un chien !

« Emmett m'a poussé dans l'appartement, Rosalie est sortie et elle a fermé à clés derrière elle. » me répondit-il. « Vous… Tu n'aurais pas une autre clé que je puisse partir ? »

Je secouai la tête. Rosalie avait piqué mes clés et l'autre se trouvait sous mon paillasson.

J'étais donc enfermée pour une durée indéterminée avec Edward. Je compris à ce moment que Rosalie avait provoqué mon _'bon moment'_…

* * *

_**Vos reviews sont meilleures que de se faire enfermer **_

_**dans un appartement avec Edward !**_

**_(durée indéterminée comprise ^^)_**

**_***_**

_**Ps : **__**Dear Santa, I would like to be locked in a british phone booth with Robert Pattinson for Chrismas (or forever)...**__** I was a good little girl this year !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys !!**_

_**I'm back !! Bon je vais pas faire de long discours, il est tard, j'ai cours demain matin alors hop !**_

_**Je suis de retour après un petit break obligatoire. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes ! Bonne Année au passage !**_

_**Vous savez tous pourquoi je pouvais pas revenir plutôt ! Avec toute cette neige je suis restée plus longtemps que prévu dans ma cabine téléphonique anglaise avec mon très cher ami…**_

_**Bon Ok, c'est bon, j'avoue * roule des yeux* je l'ai juste rêvé. (c'est déjà ça ^^ )**_

_**Allez les mecs ! Voilà la sauce !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, c'était mon plus beau cadeau de Noël **_

_**{Pour L'accord, je vais publier ce week end, je pense )**_

_**Petite playlist pour ce chapitre :**_

_**Lion by Rebecca St. James**_

_**What Elliott said by Megan Henwood**_

_**False False by Cara Dillon**_

_**I see you by Leona Lewis**_

_**Animals on fire by Kate Walsh**_

_**(Vous commencez à connaitre mes goûts alors si vous avez des chansons à me proposer je suis preneuse !)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Une amie qui vous veut du bien Giaah !**_

**_Ps: Ceci n'est PAS une traduction ! Aucune de mes fictions ! _**

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Mixetremix**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je alors que j'entrai dans le salon mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Je laissai tomber le vouvoiement. Il était chez moi, nom d'un chien !_

_« Emmett m'a poussé dans l'appartement, Rosalie est sortie et elle a fermé à clés derrière elle. » me répondit-il. « Vous… Tu n'aurais pas une autre clé que je puisse partir ? »_

_Je secouai la tête. Rosalie avait piqué mes clés et l'autre se trouvait sous mon paillasson._

_J'étais donc enfermée pour une durée indéterminée avec Edward. Je compris à ce moment que Rosalie avait provoqué mon __'bon moment'__…_

_______________

_**POV- Bella**_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Je pouvais voir qu'Edward était mal à l'aise à la façon dont il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et son regard se baladant un peu partout sauf sur moi.

« Bon… » commençai-je « je pense qu'on en a pour un petit moment alors si tu veux tu peux t'assoir. » lui dis-je en lui montrant le canapé.

« Euh… merci… » dit-il en partant s'assoir alors que je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil.

« Alors, je présume que c'est chez toi ? » me demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

J'hochai de la tête. Mon esprit travaillait à mille à l'heure, réfléchissant à toutes les façons de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

« Ecoute Bella, je suis vraiment désolé d'être là… » dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux « Emmett m'a dit qu'il devait déposer quelque chose ici, je ne savais pas que c'était chez toi, je te le jure. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça… »

« C'est bon Edward… » le coupai-je. Je connaissais parfaitement la raison de sa présence et je ne voulais pas lui dire comme ça. « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose dans mon frigo, Rosalie avait prévu de commander. » lui dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant dans la cuisine.

« Fais ce que tu veux, je mangerai comme toi. » me dit-il en souriant légèrement alors qu'il me suivait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer. « Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

« Non rien, c'est juste que je ne pense pas que tu apprécieras. J'ai, euh… j'ai un régime spécial. » lui répondis-je.

« Oh, euh, c'est… c'est à cause de ton problème de santé ? » me questionna-t-il. Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« On peut dire ça, oui… » lui dis-je d'une voix faible.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose… » me demanda-t-il.

Je sentis un étau me serrer le cœur et mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. J'avais joué les salopes avec lui depuis le début mais il était quand même là, devant moi à me demander s'il pouvait faire quelque chose… Je vis sa main se diriger vers mon bras mais je ne sentis aucun contact puis elle reprit sa place initiale près de son corps. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il voulait savoir…

Je pris une forte inspiration et relevai mon regard vers le sien.

« Edward…J'ai…j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et ça va pas être facile. » lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Je vis ses sourcils se froncer et une expression indéfinissable recouvrir son visage. Je passai à coté de lui et repris ma place dans mon fauteuil alors qu'il se rasseyait sur le canapé.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… »

« Juste dis-le Bella. » me pressa-t-il.

« Je suis enceinte de toi. » dis-je rapidement en fermant mes yeux.

Quand je rouvris mes yeux, son regard était vide. Il se leva brusquement avant de porter ses mains à ses cheveux et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Je me levai à mon tour et le suivi, me mettant en face de lui.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose… » le suppliai-je.

Soudain, il releva son visage vers moi et tout ce que je vis dans ses yeux se résumait à une pure colère.

« C'est moi, le père ? T'es sûre de toi ? C'est pas Jasper t'en es certaine ? » me demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Aussitôt les mots sortis de sa bouche, je vis ma main entrer en contact avec sa joue. Je pouvais voir sa peau rougir et ma main me lançait tellement j'avais frappé fort.

« Comment oses-tu me dire ça ?! » hurlai-je sentant les larmes ruisseler sur mon visage. « Pour qui tu me prends sérieusement ? »

Il secoua sa tête et porta sa main à sa joue.

« Y'a plus de chance que ça soit lui que moi vu le temps que tu passe en sa compagnie. » lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

Mon cœur battait si fort que ma poitrine me faisait mal.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je passe du temps avec lui ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » lui demandai-je avec colère.

Nous étions penchés l'un vers l'autre si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud et erratique sur ma peau.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer, sa mâchoire serrée.

« Jasper ou devrais-je l'appeler Docteur Withlock est mon gynécologue-obstétricien. Ça te va ? C'est lui qui suit ma grossesse, t'es content maintenant ? » lui criai-je à la figure.

Mon corps tremblait de rage, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'avais réfléchi à toutes les réponses, toutes les réactions possibles mais ça…

Je me sentis d'un seul coup complètement saoule. Mes jambes se mirent à trembler et à ne plus supporter mon poids. Je fermai mes yeux attendant le contact avec le sol mais il n'arriva pas.

J'étais si étourdie que je pris à peine conscience qu'Edward me tenait dans ses bras.

« Bella ?! Bella ?! Oh merde… Bella tu m'entends ? » l'entendis-je.

Je déglutis et mis ma main sur mon front alors qu'Edward m'allongeai sur le canapé.

« Bella ?! Faut que je l'appelle les pompiers ? » paniqua Edward.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant comme je le pouvais de rassembler mes idées.

« Non, c'est bon… Désolée… Je… »

« Je vais te chercher une verre d'eau » me dit-il.

J'entendis plusieurs portes de placards s'ouvrir et se fermer puis Edward réapparut avec un verre à la main.

« Tiens… » me dit-il en me tendant le verre avant de s'assoir par terre, son dos contre le canapé.

Il remonta ses genoux avant de poser ses coudes dessus et mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ca va mieux ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui… C'était juste un coup de sang et… et mon corps réagit plus pareil. » murmurai-je.

Nous restâmes tous les deux silencieux. Chacun de nous complètement plonger dans nos pensées.

« On s'est pas protégé…. » dit-il dans un souffle comme s'il se baffait intérieurement.

« J'étais sous pilule Edward. »

« Mais… comment ? » me demanda-t-il en tournant son visage vers moi alors que je m'étais légèrement relevée contre l'accoudoir.

« Jasper m'a dit que la pilule n'était pas sûre à 100% et que j'avais un taux de fécondité plus élevé que la moyenne. » lui répondis-je. « Mais je suis aussi persuadée que tu as des spermatozoïdes génétiquement modifiés. »

Il ria à moitié avant de replonger dans son silence.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas… On m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te mette au courant avant que je prenne une décision. »

« Qu'attends-tu de moi Bella? » me dit-il après un temps.

« Rien Edward ! Rien, je te le jure. Je devais juste te le dire… Mais je vais pas te cacher que plus les jours passent et plus je pense à le garder… Je… J'ai entendu son cœur battre Edward… Je… » je pris une inspiration et fermai mes yeux quelques instants « c'est si difficile… »

Il se mit à genoux de façon à être face à moi. Il plongea son regard dans le mien comme s'il cherchait des réponses à ses questions muettes. Ses yeux étaient si verts et profonds… je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si le bébé aurait ses yeux. Cette pensée fit battre plus fortement mon cœur et je fermai mes yeux pour échapper à son regard.

Quand je les rouvris, je vis qu'Edward regardait mon ventre avec une expression indéfinissable sur son visage. Instinctivement, je mis ma main sur mon ventre comme pour me protéger. J'eus à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que sa main recouvrait la mienne.

Je déglutis péniblement et remontai mon regard vers le sien.

« Bella… Epouse-moi. »

Ce fut comme si on m'avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée à la figure.

« Pardon ? » dis-je entre mes dents.

« Epouse-moi Bella. »

Je retirai brusquement sa main de mon ventre avant de me lever et de sortir du séjour. J'entrai dans la cuisine et agrippai fortement le comptoir, prenant de fortes inspirations.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il me demandait une chose pareille. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer, rire ou crier.

J'entendis ses pas derrière moi et je pouvais sentir qu'il était tout près de moi.

« Je suis sérieux Bella. » me dit-il.

Je me retournai vers lui.

« Non, tu ne peux pas être sérieux Edward. Il n'a rien de sérieux dans ce que tu viens de me demander. » lui répondis-je essayant de faire mon maximum pour restreindre la colère dans ma voix.

« Oh que si Bella ! Parce que si tu comptes garder _notre _bébé, je tiens à être là. C'est _notre_ bébé, Bella et je veux qu'il soit élevé dans une _famille. _Je veux qu'il soit entouré chaque jour de sa vie de son père et de sa mère. »

« Tu dis ça comme si on était en couple ! Je ne connais rien de toi ni toi de moi Edward ! » m'écriai-je.

« Et c'est la faute de qui, hein ? J'ai essayé Bella, j'ai toujours voulu te connaitre, j'ai jamais voulu que ça reste juste un coup d'un soir. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé une chance. Pourquoi Bella ? Dis-moi pourquoi ? »

« Parce que t'es mon patron Edward ! » lâchai-je. Je pris une profonde inspiration, je ne voulais pas refaire une syncope. « T'es mon patron et je peux pas faire ça. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » dit-il entre ses dents.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » je sentis les larmes monter à mes yeux rien qu'en repensant à cette histoire « Je devrais être marié depuis deux mois et demi maintenant. Mais mon mariage n'a jamais eu lieu parce que j'ai surpris mon fiancé en train de baiser son assistante sur son bureau ! Deux mois avant notre mariage Edward ! Après ça je me suis promis que jamais, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose comme ça. Mais en fin de compte, je suis tombée aussi bas. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. Juste une putain de pimbêche qui a baisé son patron. »

Il ne me dit rien, se contentant de me fixer.

« On vit pas dans le monde des Bisounours… Tu peux pas parler mariage comme ça. Ça n'arrange pas tout. » lui dis-je après mettre recomposer.

« Je suis désolée Bella… Je ne savais pas. »

« Je te le répète Edward, tu ne connais rien de moi. » lui dis-je.

« Laisse-moi une chance de te connaître alors. Bella, quand on s'est connu, je ne savais pas que tu étais ma nouvelle assistante et tu ne savais pas que j'étais ton patron. Tu n'as rien à voir avec elle. Ce sont des histoires différentes. Ne laisse pas cette fille gâcher ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous… Si c'est le travail qui te gêne, je suis sûre que je peux te trouver un poste dans une autre société. »

« Edward, je suis enceinte, personne voudra m'embaucher. » lui répondis-je.

« Alors démissionne… je gagne assez pour deux. C'est ma société. »

« Merci Edward. Je me sens mieux maintenant, même toi tu me considères comme une trainée. Faudra que je porte de la lingerie et te faire des petites gâteries quand tu rentreras du boulot aussi ? »

« Bella… » souffla-t-il « tu sais bien que c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je cherche une solution. »

« Mais qui t'as dit que je voulais une solution ? Ou mieux, d'une relation ? Je devrais avorter en fait ça rendrait les choses plus simples ! »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il.

Le silence retomba entre nous.

J'étais totalement épuisée par cette conversation. Je ne comprenais pas Edward mais je savais qu'au moment où il passerait le pas de ma porte, il regretterait tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il était encore sous le choc de la révélation et il devait dire ce genre de choses simplement pour que je me sente mieux…

« Ecoute, je suis fatiguée. Je vais appeler Rosalie, elle peut pas te retenir ici à vie. »

Je le contournai mais je sentis ses doigts se refermer autour de mon poignet. Il me tira vers lui si bien que je me retrouvai collé à son corps.

« Ne me laisse pas en dehors Bella… » dit-il à mon oreille.

Je fermai mes yeux et déglutis alors que je sentais ses lèvres effleurées mon front. Je fis un pas en arrière et je sentis sa main relâcher mon poignet.

Sans le regarder, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et attrapai mon portable. Je sélectionnai le numéro de Rosalie et attendis qu'elle décroche.

« Bel-la !! » chantonna-t-elle.

« Rose, viens ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît. » lui demandai-je.

« Tu lui as dit ? »

« Oui. »

« Ça c'est bien passé ? » me questionna-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas.

« Ok, on arrive dans 2 minutes, on est dans le café en bas de chez toi. »

Elle raccrocha immédiatement.

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me mis en boule en attendant qu'ils arrivent. Je ne voulais pas voir Edward, je voulais seulement qu'il parte et me laisse seule.

Je fermai mes yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Soudain j'entendis du bruit dans le salon puis Rosalie apparut dans ma chambre.

Aussitôt, je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues et un sanglot traverser mon corps.

« Chuut… Bella chérie… » me dit Rosalie en venant s'allonger en face de moi. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je lui ai dit… » lui répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

« Il a si mal réagit que ça ? Parce que je l'ai vu partir avec pas mal de bouquins qu'Alice t'avait apporté. Ça a pas du le laisser de marbre. »

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et il m'a demandé si c'était pas Jasper le père… »

« T'as bien visé ses couilles transgéniques comme je te l'ai appris j'espère ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Je l'ai baffé et après il m'a demandé en mariage. »

« Quoi ?! Tu l'as frappé si fort que ça ? »

« Non mais entre temps j'ai fait une sorte de syncope… il m'a tellement énervé. »

« Oh merde Bella. Ça va ? » le questionna-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est vite passé. Mais il m'a quand même demandé de l'épouser quand je lui ai dit que j'avais envie de garder le bébé. »

« Tu vas le garder ! Génial ! Mais en quoi il a mal réagit ? C'est plutôt cool non ? »

Je me relevai et restai regarder mon amie.

« Rose ! Ça fait à peine 4 mois que j'ai rompu avec Jake ! Je vais pas épouser le premier mec qui passe ! Edward et moi, on se connait même pas. »

« Ouais enfin, c'est quand même le père de ton bébé. »

« Je lui ai dit que je pouvais pas l'épouser et il m'a supplié de lui donner une chance. »

« Et alors, tu lui as dit oui, hein ? » me pressa-t-elle.

« Mais non Rose ! Il a juste pitié de moi c'est tout. Je suis sûre que c'est seulement pour se donner bonne conscience. »

« Bella ! Je rêve ! T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Ce mec est à fond depuis premier jour. »

« Pff… Son petit discours était mièvre. Par moment on aurait dit une fille, je suis presque sûre qu'il a plus d'hormones de grossesse que moi. »

« Bella, j'arrive pas à te comprendre sérieusement. D'après tout ce que tu me dis, Edward a plutôt bien réagi mais tu préfères le jeter. J'ai l'impression que peu importe sa réaction tu n'aurais pas été contente. Alors quoi ? C'est quoi ton problème avec Edward ? » me demanda-t-elle exaspéré.

Je soupirai et regardai mes mains.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu Rose ? »

« Un peu que je l'ai vu ! Il est difficile à manquer, c'est une belle pièce de viande ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Voilà, t'as tout dit. Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme ça a envie de rester avec une fille comme moi ? Regarde Jake, t'avais dit la même chose de lui et t'as vu comment ça c'est terminé ? Il m'a trompé avec sa mannequin d'assistante. »

« Bella, les mecs sont pas tous comme lui. Laisse au moins une chance à Edward. » me dit-elle.

« J'ai peur… Si je lui laisse une chance et qu'il foire tout, je sais pas si j'y survivrai. Y'a trop de choses qui y sont mêlés. Y'a un bébé… J'ai peur de lui faire confiance… »

_**POV- Rosalie**_

Une fois Bella endormie, je me glissai hors de sa chambre et partis m'assoir sur le canapé. Je sortais mon portable de ma poche et commençai à taper un texto à Emmett.

_Opération BB enclenchée_

_Appelle Jasper._

_J'appelle Alice._

_Rendez-vous demain soir chez moi à 20H00._

_~R_

Je souris à la vue de mon message. Une chose était sûre, Edward et Bella n'allaient pas nous échapper.

* * *

**_Vos reviews sont meilleures…_**

**_…qu'une demande en mariage d'Edward Cullen !_**

**_Voulez-vous me….laisser des reviews ?!_**

**_:-D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello guys !_**

**_Et hop un nouveau chapitre !_**

**_Franchement, j'ai failli vous faire languir une semaine de plus ! Vous m'avez lâchement abandonné sur le dernier chapitre ! *yeux larmoyants*_**

**_Je vous l'ai déjà dit les gars, j'ai besoin de vous si vous voulez que je continue à poster des chapitres une fois par semaine !_**

**_Je compte sur vous les amis !_**

**_Mini-playlist:_**

**_Change is hard by She&Him_**

**_Honnor Me by Mallory Trunnell_**

**_Dreamer by Kari Kimmel_**

**_Up Here by Terra Naomi_**

**_Disco Heaven by Lady Gaga_**

**_Nantes by Beirut_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Enjoy it ^^_**

**_Giaah_**

**_Je dédie ce chapitre à Juliette89 qui n'a jamais manqué de reviewer mes chapitres._**

**_Love you !_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

_**POV – Edward **_

J'ouvrai la porte de mon appartement et claquai la porte derrière moi.

« Aïe ! Ed tu peux pas faire attention. » entendis-je Emmett derrière moi.

Je roulai des yeux et partis déposer les livres et magazines que j'avais 'emprunté' à Bella sur la table basse avant de m'assoir sur mon canapé.

Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me demanda Emmett.

« T'es au courant depuis quand ? » lui dis-je entre mes dents.

« Euh…Une semaine. Tu te rappelles vendredi dernier au bar quand j'ai dû partir précipitamment ? » j'hochai de la tête et il continua « Ben c'était Rosalie qui m'avait appelé pour m'apprendre la nouvelle… »

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? J'arrive pas à y croire…. »

« Rosie aurait eu ma tête si je te l'avais dit ! J'avais promis alors… » me répondit-il.

« Toi, tenir une promesse ! C'est bien une première ! » dis-je avec sarcasme.

« Wah ! Soit pas comme ça Ed ! »

« Tu peux comprendre que je sois un peu…amer par rapport à toute cette histoire. Je suis le dernier au courant ! Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Même Jasper le sait ! » m'énervai-je.

« Ouais je sais je l'ai eu au téléphone. D'ailleurs, il était très surpris que je sois au courant. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui dire, fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un et ça pouvait pas être toi alors… Et Jasper m'a dit qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous avec elle l'après-midi même. Quel hasard quand même, hein ?! »

« Pff… Jasper… » dis-je en roulant des yeux.

« Arrête ça Edward. Jasper est avec toi sur ce coup, il est allé voir Bella pour lui donner des conseils. Il lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle te le dise… »

« C'est vrai ? » lui demandai-je.

« Yep ! T'inquiète il va pas te piquer ta Bella. En plus c'est son médecin ! Bella l'aurait jamais laissé l'approcher si elle l'avait vu comme d'un potentiel amant. Enfin je pense… Elle attend ton bébé quand même ! »

_Mon bébé… mon bébé… mon bébé !_

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? C'est toi qui est enceinte ou quoi ? T'as des sautes d'humeurs ma parole ! » ria-t-il.

« Je vais être papa Em. Je vais avoir un bébé. » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Techniquement, c'est Bella qui va avoir un bébé, donc euh… Mais sinon, oui, tu vas être papa. Encore faut-il qu'elle le garde. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait de plus en plus le garder alors… »

« Je savais que t'allais bien réagir, j'arrêtai pas de le répéter à Rose. »

Soudain j'entendis son téléphone sonner pour lui indiquant un sms reçu.

Je l'observai alors qu'il regardait son téléphone. Il se mit à rire doucement.

« C'est Rosalie ? » lui demandai-je.

« Yep ! »

« Elle dit quelque chose sur Bella ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Euh désolé, ça m'est destiné… Rien sur Bella. Rosalie adore m'envoyer des petits messages coquins. »

Je roulai des yeux une fois de plus.

« Alors raconte-moi Ed ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de lui répondre.

« Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser mais elle a dit non… »

Et fut le gros silence. Je levai mes yeux vers mon ami et découvrais son visage rouge tomate comme s'il retenait sa respiration le plus possible. Ou peut-être comme s'il allait exploser.

« T'AS PAS FAIT ÇA ? » hurla-t-il.

C'était donc l'explosion.

« Euh…si. »

« C'était quoi ton but, hein ? Griller toutes tes chances avec Bella ? Sérieusement Edward, on t'a pas appris à réfléchir ?! Je comprends bien pourquoi elle a dit non ! Mets-toi à sa place ! Tu crois qu'elle a pensé quoi, espèce de guignol ?! Elle a dû croire que tu l'épousais seulement à cause du bébé. On est plus au moyen âge Edward, c'est pas grave si vous êtes pas marier ! Les femmes veulent des mariages d'amour, pas à cause d'un accident de parcours! »

Je restai silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ses mots. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire ma demande… Quand j'avais enfin compris que le bébé qu'elle attendait était de moi, j'avais toute suite vu notre maison, nos enfants, nous… une famille. Je voulais faire les choses bien mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Je l'avais fait tellement fuir qu'elle ne voulait même pas me donner une chance.

« Depuis quand t'es devenu intelligent Em ? » lui demandai-je en souriant faiblement.

« Depuis que t'es devenu con Ed ! » me répondit-il en riant.

« Tu sais, je me suis dit que si on se mariait, elle ne pourrait pas aussi facilement me délaisser de cette histoire. Je veux être là Emmett, tu comprends ? Je veux faire partie de la vie de mon enfant, je veux être un père. Je voudrais tellement qu'elle me laisse une chance. Je veux une famille. »

« Mais tu as une famille Edward ! Tu nous as nous, tu as ton oncle Carlisle et ta tante Esmé ! Tu as une famille ! » me dit Emmett en asseyant devant moi sur la table basse.

« C'est différent Em… je n'ai plus de parents. Je veux pas que mon enfant se croit abandonné par son père. Je veux qu'il ait une vraie famille avec une mère et un père. Je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça marche mais il faut qu'elle me laisse une chance… »

« Tes parents seraient fier de toi Ed. » me dit-il.

« Tu penses ? »

« J'en suis sûre. Je sais que tu ne laisseras pas tomber Bella. »

« C'est elle qui risque de se débarrasser de moi… » soupirai-je.

« T'inquiète pas mon vieux, je suis certain qu'on va régler cette histoire avec l'opé –»

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase.

« Avec quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« Avec rien. Je sais même plus ce que je voulais dire. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec de continuer. « Bon Ed, je crois que je vais partir. »

« Ok, on se voit demain soir ? » lui demandai-je.

« Euh non, désolé, je vais passer la soirée chez Rosalie donc euh… »

« D'accord… On s'appelle alors ? » lui dis-je en le raccompagnant à la porte.

« Oui voilà, on fait ça. Allez courage mon pote ! On va arranger ça. » me répondit-il avant de partir.

Je soupirai et passai mes mains sur mon visage avant de partir dans ma cuisine. J'attrapai une bière dans le frigo et reparti dans le salon, m'asseyant sur mon canapé.

Je pris une longue gorgée de bière et laissai tomber ma tête en arrière, regardant le plafond.

Je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir, c'était comme si mon cerveau s'était mis en veille. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, tout était brumeux.

Je ne voulais pas rester dans cette impasse. Il n'y avait aucune impasse pour moi, il y avait toujours une sortie de secours quelque part. Je ne voulais pas rester là, à regarder de loin Bella jouer avec la moitié de ma vie.

Je pouvais bien comprendre qu'elle avait eu une expérience traumatisante avec son ex mais elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire payer pour ces conneries.

On avait tous nos secrets, nos faiblesses, nos peurs, moi le premier mais je faisais tout pour les surpasser. Il fallait que Bella fasse la même chose.

Je repris une gorgée de bière et mes yeux se posèrent sur les livres que j'avais pris chez Bella. Je posai ma bière sur la table basse prenant bien soin de la poser sur un sous-verre, je ne voulais pas faire d'auréole sur ma table, avant d'étaler tous les bouquins sur ma table.

C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait des post-its dans chacun des livres. Bella devait certainement faire des recherches.

Quand j'ouvris le premier magazine, je sentis mon cœur au bord des lèvres. Rapidement, j'ouvrai les autres magazines au niveau des post-its et serrai ma mâchoire pour éviter de hurler.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. Des articles, des témoignages…tout se reportant au même thème : les mères célibataires, comment élever son enfant seule, etc…

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait décidé de m'exclure même avant de me le dire, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont j'allais réagir mais il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie et celle de notre enfant.

Elle n'avait le droit de me faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le droit de choisir pour moi. Je ne lui laisserai pas faire ça.

_**POV – Bella : Lendemain**_

Je m'étais réveillée vers 11h30 encore une fois. Je ne savais pas si c'était la grossesse qui provoquait ça mais je me sentais continuellement fatigué.

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et constatai que j'avais plusieurs sms d'Alice et Rosalie. D'après ce que je lisais, Alice était rentrée ce matin de Miami et comptai venir me voir cette après-midi avec Rosalie.

Très bien, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon et voir mes meilleures amies allait me permettre de me changer les idées. Les mots d'Edward résonnaient encore dans mon esprit et ça commençait à me rendre malade.

Je sentis mon ventre gargouiller, j'étais affamée. Je m'étais couchée sans manger la nuit dernière tellement j'étais épuisée autant physiquement que mentalement. J'attrapai une banane et commençai à la manger en allant dans ma salle de bain.

J'actionnai les robinets pour me faire couler un bain chaud. Je me posai au bord de ma baignoire en attendant qu'elle se remplisse. Je terminai mon petit-déjeuner et restai me regarder dans le miroir.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître. Après ma rupture avec Jake, j'avais décidé de refaire ma vie, de remettre les compteurs à zéro. Mon mantra était 'Je suis une femme forte, sûre d'elle et indépendante' mais depuis un mois et demi, je ne me reconnaissais plus dans cette devise.

Je ne sentais plus si forte et sûre de moi dorénavant.

Je me tournai vers la baignoire et fermai les robinets. J'attrapai la couture de mon débardeur et l'enlevai de mon corps faisant de même avec mon pantalon de yoga et mes sous-vêtements.

Avec précaution, je rentrai dans l'eau chaude et je sentis mon corps se détendre instantanément. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et je regardai l'eau bouger légèrement à cause de ma respiration.

Je pris une forte inspiration et me laissai couler doucement jusqu'à ce que l'eau recouvre ma tête. J'aimai sentir l'eau chaude sur mon visage, j'aimai cet effet bulle autour de moi, ne rien entendre, ne rien voir. Libre…

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sur ma tête. Je sortis ma tête de l'eau rapidement et repris ma respiration alors que je découvrais Alice à coté de moi.

« Alors Ariel, tu nous fais quoi là ? » me demanda-t-elle en mettant une main de chaque coté de ses hanches.

« Euh je prends un bain Ali. Tu peux sortir maintenant s'il te plaît ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Dépêche toi, j'ai plein de choses pour toi. » me dit-elle avant de sortir.

Je terminai mon bain, me lavai les dents et séchai mes cheveux. Quand je pénétrai dans ma chambre, j'attrapai un petit shorty en dentelle blanc et enfilai une petite robe d'été qu'Alice m'avait ramené de Los Angeles. Elle était sans bretelle et m'arrivai au milieu des cuisses. J'aimai les fleurs roses sur le fond bleu, c'était frais et estival. **_(NA:Voir profil)_**

Il faisait chaud à New York, on était début juillet et l'été était ma saison préférée.

« Wouh Bella ! Je suis contente de voir que tu portes ce que je te ramène ! » me dit Alice alors que je m'approchai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Tu m'as manqué. » lui répondis-je avant de me détacher d'elle.

« T'es radieuse Bee ! Regarde-moi cette peau… Je suis jalouse, faudrait que je pense à me faire mettre en cloque aussi ! » ria-t-elle.

Je sentis mon sourire se faner à ses mots. Pendant une heure, j'avais presque oublié tout ça….

« Bella, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras.

Tout, avais-je envie de lui répondre mais je préférai secouer la tête en fermant les yeux. Je pris une forte inspiration et affichai à nouveau un beau sourire.

« Bee…. » commença Ali, ses sourcils froncés.

« Hel-lo les gonzesses ! » entendis-je Rosalie alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte.

« Hey Rose ! » l'accueillais-je.

« Ça va mieux depuis hier Bee ? » me demanda-t-elle.

J'haussai simplement des épaules.

« Ok… Bon Ali, elles sont où les fringues que tu nous avais promis ? » s'écria Rose.

« Je vais les chercher, tu veux bien m'aider, y'en a un paquet. » répondit Alice en sautillant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Alice était capable d'avoir un orgasme rien qu'en regardant une paire de Jimmy Choo.

Je partis m'assoir sur le canapé alors que les filles étaient parties chercher la nouvelle garde-robe d'Alice.

Je ramenai mes pieds vers mes fesses et fermai les yeux un instant, appréciant la chaleur du soleil dans la pièce.

Quand j'entendis les filles revenir, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent automatiquement. Ce n'était pas une garde-robe mais un foutu entrepôt qu'elle nous avait ramené. Je n'en revenais pas.

« Ali, j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tout ça rentrait dans le coffre de ta Porsche ! » lui dis-je.

« J'ai emprunté la camionnette de mon voisin… » me répondit-elle avec dégoût.

Après plusieurs heures à me faire essayer des vêtements, à écouter Alice nous dire où, comment et par qui elle avait réussi à avoir ce morceau de tissu, je craquai.

« Où as-tu laissé la télécommande Rose ? »

« Quelle télécommande ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Celle qui permet de faire taire le gnome ! Débranche-la, enlève les piles, je ne sais pas mais il faut faire quelque chose où je vais disjoncter ! »

Alice s'arrêta de parler en entendant mes mots. Elle me regarda, ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes et son menton se mit à trembler.

« Oh Alice ! Non pleure pas ! Je suis désolée, c'est juste que là, j'en peux plus. » lui dis-je.

« Mais Bee ! On a même pas encore vu les vêtements de grossesse ! »

« Tu m'as acheté des vêtements de grossesse ?! » m'écriai-je.

Elle hocha de la tête.

« Ali, je suis vraiment pas prête pour ça encore. » lui dis-je sincèrement.

« Mais…il faut que tu sois préparée. T'as pas changé d'avis hein ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… C'est compliqué avec Edward… et voilà. »

J'entendis Rosalie souffler à coté de moi.

« C'est toi qui complique les choses Bella. » me dit-elle.

« C'est bon, tu vas pas recommencer ? Je pense que c'est plutôt sympa de ma part de ne pas te faire la gueule en ce moment après le coup que tu m'as fait hier soir ! Et je ne t'ai rien dit non plus sur le fait que tu aies osé dire à Emmett que j'étais enceinte ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est le meilleur ami d'Edward ! Je veux même pas savoir comment Edward a dû réagir en comprenant qu'il était le dernier au courant ! Et toi Alice, tu l'as dit à quelqu'un et je suis pas au courant ? Parce que je pense que c'est le bon moment pour me le dire ! »

Je restai les regarder pendant une seconde et partis en courant jusqu'à ma chambre où je m'étalai sur mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots.

Soudain, je sentis une main me caresser les cheveux. Je tournai mon visage sur le coté et découvrais Rosalie puis Alice vint s'assoir de l'autre coté de mon corps.

« Je suis désolée les filles…. » leur dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

« Non, c'est moi qui est désolée Bee, t'as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, je sais que j'aurai dû garder ça pour moi mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne le regrette pas. Tu ne lui aurais jamais dit sinon Bella. » me répondit-elle.

Ces paroles ne firent qu'empirer mes pleurs, je savais qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Toute cette histoire me donnait froid dans le dos.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… » leur dis-je en pleurant.

Après une heure à essayer de me réconforter, Rosalie et Alice partirent de chez moi. D'après ce qu'elles m'avaient dit, Rose avait rendez-vous avec Emmett et Alice avait un blind date. Une grande première.

Je décidai de me lever de mon lit. Je ne voulais pas rester là, à broyer du noir toute la soirée.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et passai de l'eau fraîche sur mon visage. J'avais encore des nausées mais elles n'arrivaient plus seulement le matin, c'était constant. J'avais dû aller vomir bien trois fois cette après-midi et ça me rendait folle.

Pourtant là, à 20h passé, je crevai d'envie d'une pizza…avec beaucoup de fromage et des champignons.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'attrapai mon téléphone et commandai ma pizza.

J'entendis mon ventre gargouiller rien qu'à l'idée de manger et ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, toutes les fringues avaient disparu. Je partis voir dans la chambre d'ami par curiosité et retrouvai tous les vêtements.

Quand ma pizza arriva, je l'attaquai littéralement. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des siècles et ça me faisait un bien fou.

Après avoir mangé, je m'allongeai quelques instants sur mon canapé. Il n'y avait aucun son, tout était silencieux et mes yeux se posèrent sur ma guitare.

Je me levai et l'attrapai avant de reparti m'assoir. Je fis quelques accords mais pour une fois, je ne savais pas quoi jouer.

Je posai ma guitare à coté de moi et attrapai mon carnet. Je le feuillai doucement, chaque musique me rappelant un souvenir différent.

Soudain mes doigts se figèrent. C'était la chanson que j'avais décidé de chanter à mon mariage, elle était destinée à Jacob, _Together Forever _d'Hana Pestle. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais gardé cette chanson. Rien que le refrain me donnait envie de vomir.

_**Well, you love me, and you need me**_

_(Bien, tu m'aimes, et tu as besoin de moi)_

_**And we'll always be together forever**_

_(Et nous serons toujours ensemble pour toujours)_

_**Well, I love you and I need you**_

_(Bien, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi)_

Je saisis la feuille et la déchirai en mille morceaux. J'avais envie de hurler si bien que j'attrapai ma guitare en commençait à jouer la première chanson qui me venait en tête, _Say it's possible_ de Terra Naomi.

J'adorai chanter, c'était libérateur pour moi. Je terminai ma chanson sur quelques accords, sentant un sourire se former sur mon visage quand je prononçai les dernières phrases.

_**This could be something beautiful**_

_(Cela pourrait être quelque chose de beau)_

_**Combine our love into something wonderful**_

_(Combiner notre amour en quelque chose de merveilleux)_

_**But times are tough i know**_

_(Mais les temps sont durs je sais)_

Soudain, j'entendis applaudir derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement et découvris Edward adosser au mur, un sac à ses pieds.

« Mais…Euh… Qu'est ce… » arrivai-je à articuler, encore sous le choc de le voir ici.

« Moi aussi Bella, je suis sur qu'ensemble on pourrait faire quelque chose de merveilleux. » me dit-il en reprenant les paroles de la chanson.

« C'est qu'une chanson Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es rentré ? » lui demandai-je sèchement.

« Je suis venue t'apporter quelque chose, j'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas, je t'ai entendu chanter et comme la porte était ouverte. » me répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c'était normal.

« Et donc tu te permets de rentrer comme ça ?! » lui dis-je entre mes dents.

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé te parler sinon. »

Je soufflai fortement, je ne pouvais pas décrire à quel point il m'irritait.

« Et bien, maintenant que t'es là, dis-moi ce que tu me veux. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux Bella, je te l'ai dit hier. Je peux me répéter si tu veux ça ne me dérange en rien. » me répondit-il.

Je sentais mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Biensur que je savais ce qu'il voulait : une putain de chance…

« Et sinon ? » lui demandai-je.

Ce fut son tour de soupirer. Il se baissa et ramassa le sac à ses pieds. Il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à s'assoir sur le canapé, posant son sac sur la table basse. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit des livres et magazines.

« Ah, tu me les ramènes. » lui dis-je « Rosalie m'a dit que tu étais parti avec certains de mes bouquins. »

« Non, ils sont encore chez moi. Je suis allé faire mon propre marché. Je n'ai pas trouvé les sujets très intéressants dans tes magazines et livres. Alors tiens, cela sont beaucoup plus appropriés. » me répondit-il en me tendant les livres.

J'attrapai les livres et constatai qu'il y avait inséré des post-its, comme Alice l'avait fait.

J'ouvrai un des magazines. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi alors que je lisais le titre d'un des articles qu'il avait marqué.

_Parents : Comment gérer l'arrivée d'un bébé._

J'ouvrai un autre magazine.

_Témoignages : Le rôle de la mère et du père au sein de la famille._

Et encore un autre.

_9 mois pour devenir père._

Je refermai le magazine. Je savais que je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les autres, j'avais bien compris où il voulait en venir.

Je relevai doucement mes yeux vers lui, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

« Je me suis fait comprendre Bella ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'hochai de tête, je ne pouvais pas prononcer un mot.

« Bien, je te laisse alors. » me dit-il en se levant.

Je me levais à mon tour. Il s'approcha de moi posant ses lèvres sur mon front. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer automatiquement.

« On se voit lundi. » souffla-t-il.

« Oui… euh, je te ramènerai les livres, les sujets te concernent pas mal. » lui dis-je.

« Pas la peine, je les ai acheté en double. »

« Très bien… Euh merci. » lui répondis-je.

« Tu peux rester là, je connais le chemin. » me dit-il.

« Ok… »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le salon et j'entendis la porte se fermer derrière lui.

Je me laissai retomber dans le canapé avant de mettre mon bras sur mes yeux

Pourquoi ma vie devait-elle être aussi compliquée ?!

_**POV – Rosalie **_

« Bon, maintenant que Jasper est arrivé, je pense qu'on peut commencer. » leur dis-je alors que Jasper s'asseyait dans le canapé à coté d'Alice.

« Détend-toi un peu Rose ! Tu fais très 'présidente du club des pom-pom girls' là. » me dit Emmett en riant.

Je mettais mes mains sur mes hanches et le regardai.

« Pom-pom girls ? Vraiment Em ? »

Il haussa des épaules et j'entendis Alice rire derrière moi.

« Bref… » dis-je en roulant des yeux. « Qui veut une bière ? »

« J'en veux ! » s'écria Emmett.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas ? Jasper ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

« Tu aurais du champagne Rose ? » me demanda Alice.

« Tu me prends pour qui Ali ? Je suis pas Bella, je carbure pas au jus de raisin ! » riai-je.

J'apportai les boissons, ainsi que les pizzas que j'avais commandé.

« Alors Jasper, tu t'es remis à l'idée que Bella était enceinte d'Edward ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui… Je cache pas que ça m'a fait un choc sur le coup. »

« J'imagine, tu nous aurais vu le soir des tests de grossesse ! Ali et moi avions acheté un test chacune pour accompagner Bella et sérieusement, j'en avais la peur au ventre alors je veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Bella. »

« C'est clair ! J'étais dans le même état ! » ajouta Alice.

« Non mais sérieusement, dans quoi ils se sont fourrés ces deux là ? » leur dis-je.

« Ah ben, c'est sûr qu'il l'a bien fourré Edward ! »

Ma main partit toute seule taper le crâne d'Emmett.

« Aïe Rose ! »

« Bon, on peut commencer l'opération BB ? »

« Heu, Rose, ça te gêne si on change le nom de l'opération ? » me demanda Alice.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben le BB, ça me fait penser à Bella Black et si Bella apprend ce qu'on fait, je pense pas qu'elle appréciera. Je sais bien que c'est pour BéBé mais bon… »

« Pourquoi pas BC ? Comme Bella Cullen » dit Emmett en souriant.

« Mais biensur Em, mais biensur…. »

« Et BE, comme Bella Edward, c'est pour les mettre ensemble qu'on fait ça après tout. » dit Jasper avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

« On est tous d'accord ? » leur demandai-je.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête.

« Parfait, bon faut qu'on mette un plan au point. »

« Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrive à les coincer le plus possible ensemble. En plus comme on est tous sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'on se connait tous, ça devrait pas être trop difficile. » commença Alice.

« Mais tu connais Bella, Alice. Elle aime pas sortir, elle peut pas boire d'alcool car y'a le bébé donc ça complique les choses… »

« Moi j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit ! Faudrait qu'on aille tous à Las Vegas, on fait tous la fête, on boit, on rigole et on se débrouille pour que Bella et Edward se marient ! Edward voudra jamais divorcer ! » s'écria Emmett.

Ma main rentra une fois de plus en contact avec sa tête, ça commençait à devenir un TOC.

« Emmett, qu'est ce que t'as pas compris dans la phrase : Bella ne peut pas boire d'alcool ? » lui demandai-je.

« Pff… » souffla-t-il.

« Fais-moi penser à jamais me faire soigner par toi à l'hôpital, ok ? » lui dis-je.

« Rose, avant de trouver un plan d'action, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on arrive déjà à régler le problème de Bella. Tu sais comme moi que la raison qu'elle t'a donné est une grosse connerie. »

« Oui, t'as raison… » lui répondis-je.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je vous ai perdu là. » dit Emmett.

« Moi pareil. » ajouta Jasper.

« Et bien, hier soir j'ai demandé à Bella quel problème elle avait avec Edward, comme elle ne veut même pas lui donner une chance. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait Edward 'trop' pour elle. »

« Trop ? » demanda Jasper.

« Trop beau, trop riche, trop beau pour être vrai et j'en passe. Mais Alice et moi, on connait par cœur Bella et on sait que le problème est bien plus profond que ça. »

Alice hocha de la tête.

« Bella n'a jamais connu son père. Sa mère est tombée enceinte et quand elle a appris la nouvelle au père, il s'est barré. Elle a toujours tenu Bella pour responsable. Tu peux imaginer que leur relation n'a absolument rien de fusionnelle. Renée est une vraie peste. Je peux imaginer qu'elle ait eu le cœur brisé mais elle n'avait aucun droit d'en vouloir à Bella pour ça. »

« On pense que Bella ne veut pas donner de chance à Edward pour éviter que quelque chose comme ça se passe. S'il ne rentre pas dans sa vie, il ne pourra pas y sortir et le cœur de Bella sera intact. » termina Alice.

« Bien… Je pense que ça va être plus compliqué que je l'avais initialement prévu. » nous dit Jasper.

« C'est clair… Surtout qu'Edward va pas laisser tomber comme ça… Sa mère est décédée en lui donnant naissance et son père y'a 6 ans maintenant. Et je sais qu'il rêve de reformer une vraie famille. Je suis presque sûr qu'il est tombé amoureux de Bella au moment où ses yeux se sont posés sur elle. Il mise vraiment tout la dessus. Il est vraiment excité à l'idée d'être père.»

« On est vraiment tombé sur deux têtes de mules. » murmura Alice.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Edward a fait une espèce de crise de jalousie aigüe. » leur dis-je.

« De quoi tu parles ? » me demanda Emmett.

« Ben quand Bella lui a dit, Edward a demandé si c'était Jasper le père. »

« QUOI ?! » s'écria Jasper, le visage rouge tomate.

« Ouais, il a dit qu'avec le temps que tu passais avec elle, t'avais plus de chance de l'avoir mise enceinte. »

« Oh le con…. » souffla Emmett. « Et après il a quand même osé la demander en mariage ? »

« J'en ai peur. » dit Alice.

« On a vraiment du boulot les mecs. » finis-je par leur dire.

* * *

**_Vos reviews sont meilleures que …_**

_…**d'avoir Edward Cullen accroché à vous…**_

_…**comme une moule à son rocher :-D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi guys !**_

_**Oui, oui c'est un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Franchement, je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je l'ai écrit cet après-midi, c'était vraiment du non-stop ! (avec une cuillère de nutella par-ci par-là, dure addiction)**_

_**J'avais envie de vous faire plaisir pour le weekend alors je me suis donnée à fond !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez me faire plaisir à votre tour mes amis… J'ai travaillé dur !**_

_**Pas de playlist, j'écoutais en boucle les albums de Lady Gaga et de Beyoncé. Oh et aussi Run this town de Jay-Z, Rihanna et Kanye West.**_

_**Je vais rien ajouter de plus… Oh si, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (oui je sais, je sais, j'ai déjà pleins de fictions, bref….) elle s'appelle 'Attrape-moi si tu peux'.**_

_**Je vous fais pleins de bisous et j'attends vos commentaires :-D !!!**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Enjoy it…**_

_**GiGi**_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Annouk comme promis ma biche :-D**_

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

_Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le salon et j'entendis la porte se fermer derrière lui._

_Je me laissai retomber dans le canapé avant de mettre mon bras sur mes yeux_

_Pourquoi ma vie devait-elle être aussi compliquée ?!_

_**POV – Bella **_

Cette semaine allait être la bonne… Je le sentais, c'était comme un 6e sens. Je me levais ce lundi matin, me sentant en parfaite osmose avec mon corps, surtout mon estomac à vrai dire. Pas de nausée…

Je me dépêchai d'aller me doucher, pas que je sois en retard, non bien sûr que non, c'était _ma_ semaine, je ne pouvais pas être en retard, non, pour une fois, je mourrais de faim. J'avais envie d'un vrai petit-déjeuner avec des œufs brouillés et du bacon…

Une fois douché, maquillé et coiffé, je m'habillai rapidement et me regardai dans le miroir.

« Wow, canon… » murmurai-je à ma réflexion.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où on se trouvait carrément bien, on avait les cheveux comme dans notre nouveau numéro de Glamour, notre maquillage nous rendait éclatante et notre tenue nous allait à ravir. Bref ce seul jour dans l'année où l'on pouvait dire qu'on s'aimait vraiment… Et bien ce jour était enfin arrivé dans mon année et je sentais que ce jour allait s'étendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… Et bien oui, c'était _ma_ semaine.

J'entrai dans ma cuisine en chantonnant et ouvrai le frigo. Mon sourire se fana rapidement devant mon évident manque de nourriture. Ni œufs, ni bacon…

Non, non, ça n'allait pas faire flancher mon humeur joviale, juste m'aider à me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'aille faire un petit tour à l'épicerie en rentrant du travail.

Je m'asseyais sur un de mes tabourets dans la cuisine et commençai à faire une liste de ce que j'avais besoin d'acheter.

Je faisais une liste mais je savais parfaitement que je n'allais pas la respecter. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'essayer tous les aliments ou produits en tout genre qui arboraient un joli petit autocollant hurlant 'nouveau'. C'était plus fort que moi.

Quand l'heure arrivait, j'attrapai mon sac à main et sortais de mon appartement en fermant derrière moi.

A peine avais-je posé mon pied sur le trottoir et levé mon bras qu'un taxi s'était garé devant moi. C'était _ma_ semaine, mon 6e sens ne se jouait jamais de moi.

Je comptai m'arrêter au Starbucks et m'acheté un muffin mais à la vue du grand M jaune, je sentis ma bouche salivée et mon estomac gargouillé.

Je ne pouvais pas résister, je payai le taxi avant de m'engouffrer dans le fast-food.

« Bonjour M'dame, je vous sers quoi ? » me demanda l'employer.

« Hum, je voudrais un Big Mac avec des frites et un jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît. »

« Ça sera tout ? »

« Oui, merci. » lui répondis-je.

« Ça fera un total de 7$50, s'il vous plaît. »

Après avoir payé et attrapé mon 'petit-déjeuner', je remontai dans un taxi jusqu'au travail.

Heureusement, j'étais en avance et je me retrouvai seule dans l'ascenseur avec l'odeur de mes frites comme seul compagnon.

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans mon bureau et fermer les rideaux. Je voulais manger en paix.

Je m'asseyais sur ma chaise de travail et poussai mon clavier d'ordinateur afin de poser ma nourriture.

Je sortais mes frites, mon hamburger et mon jus d'orange devant moi.

« Oh non, ils ont oublié les sauces ! » me lamentai-je.

J'attrapai à nouveau le sac et le secouai sur mon bureau. Deux petits sachets de ketchup s'échappèrent alors du sac.

« Ha ha ! » m'écriai-je.

J'ouvrai ma boite de mon hamburger et déposai les frites dans l'autre coté du couvercle avant de mettre le ketchup dans un coin.

J'attrapai un frite, la trempai dans ma sauce et la mangeai.

« Hummm… » gémis-je.

Un bon fast-food quand on avait faim, il n'y avait vraiment rien de meilleur.

Je saisissais mon sandwich à deux mains et prenais une grosse bouchée. Après avoir tout avalé, j'attaquai à nouveau mon hamburger quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit.

« Bella, tu fais quoi ?! » me demanda Edward en entrant dans la pièce et en posant ses deux mains sur mon bureau.

Je mâchai rapidement et attrapai une serviette pour m'essuyer la bouche.

« Je déjeune. » lui répondis-je.

« Tu déjeunes ? Ça sent les frites dans tout l'étage, on peut te suivre à la trace. Un Mcdo comme petit-déjeuner, vraiment Bella ? »

« Oui vraiment Edward, c'est comme ça les femmes enceintes, ça a envie de trucs bizarres parfois. Oh mince t'avais peut-être déjà oublié….Et oui Edward, je suis enceinte, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. » lui dis-je avec sarcasme.

Il roula des yeux à ma réplique.

« Merci Bella, je m'en souviens. »

« Oh tiens d'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être commencé à me verser une pension alimentaire. Que tu nourrisses aussi ta progéniture. » lui dis-je en agitant une frite devant lui.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien de moi… ou tu as enfin compris que je serais là n'importe ce que tu me diras ? »

Cette fois, ce fût à mon tour de rouler des yeux.

« Allez, sors de mon bureau, tu commences à me couper l'appétit. »

« T'as encore un peu de sauce là. » me dit-il en essayant le coin de ma bouche avec son pouce.

Je le regardai médusée alors qu'il mettait son doigt dans sa bouche. Je vis un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« Quand t'as fini ton… euh repas, est ce que tu peux venir dans mon bureau avec le dossier Johnson, s'il te plaît ? » me demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

J'hochai la tête alors qu'il me piquait une frite et la trempait dans mon ketchup avant de la manger.

« Okay, je t'attends. »

Sur ses mots, il sortit de mon bureau.

Ma journée se passa sans incident, comme prévu à vrai dire… Après, il y avait Edward, toujours le même… Il avait ouvert ses rideaux et je l'avais surpris plus d'une fois me regarder attentivement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi… Peut-être avait-il peur que je tombe raide morte sur le sol ou que je vomisse sur le clavier d'ordinateur… Personnellement, je savais très bien qu'une chose pareille ne risquait pas d'arriver étant donné qu'il s'agissait de _ma_ semaine de la chance. J'avais même vérifié mon horoscope et il m'avait prévu que du bonheur.

_Vierge : Vous serez plus épanouie que jamais cette semaine, vous dégagerez un certain charisme et serez très attirante, votre partenaire ne pourra pas vous résister. En fin de semaine, il y aura des choix fondamentaux à faire dans votre vie amoureuse._

Bon, j'aurais surement dû regarder un horoscope pour célibataire mais celui-là ne me disait rien de mal alors je ne voulais pas pousser ma chance…

Je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi après avoir fait mes courses. Comme je l'avais dit, je n'avais pas pu résister aux nouveautés mais ma bonne étoile était avec moi et j'avais souvent des réductions immédiates dessus. Que demander de mieux ?!

J'arrivai à la porte de mon appartement et posai mes sacs de nourritures par terre pour chercher mes clés dans mon sac à main.

Je rentrai la clé dans la serrure mais me rendis vite compte que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé.

Je froissai mes sourcils, j'étais persuadée d'avoir fermé à clé ce matin.

J'ouvrai la porte doucement pour découvrir Edward assis sur mon canapé.

« Bella, te voilà ! » me dit-il visiblement soulagé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'es rentré ? » lui demandai-je irrité.

J'attrapai mes sacs et les amenai sur le comptoir de la cuisine alors qu'Edward fermait la porte derrière moi.

Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans la pièce, je n'arrivai pas à savoir d'où ça venait.

« T'étais où Bella ? Ça fait plus de deux heures que t'as quitté le bureau, il faut pas autant de temps pour faire quelques courses. » me dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pardon ? Je suis sous surveillance maintenant ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Tu m'as pas répondu, comment t'es rentré ? »

« Non, t'es pas sous surveillance, mais je m'inquiétai d'accord ? J'ai frappé longtemps à ta porte mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et je me suis rappelé que tu laissais une clé sous ton paillasson. Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi, j'ai préféré t'attendre ici. »

« Et pourquoi t'es venu ici à l'origine ? » lui demandai-je toujours en colère.

« Et bien, ce matin tu m'as dit qu'il fallait que je nourrisse ma progéniture alors je suis passé prendre des plats à emporter pour qu'on mange ensemble. Je les ai mis dans le micro-onde, on a pu qu'à réchauffer. » me répondit-il en souriant.

Je grognai légèrement et me retournai pour voir ce qu'il avait acheté. J'ouvrai la porte du micro-onde et découvrais des plats chinois.

_Oh non…oh non…oh non…._

Je mis ma main sur ma bouche et poussai Edward avant de courir jusqu'aux toilettes. Je m'agenouillai rapidement et vidai mon estomac.

« Oh merde Bella, je suis vraiment désolé… » me dit Edward alors qu'il était derrière moi.

J'attrapai du papier toilette et essuyai ma bouche avant de le jeter dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse d'eau.

Je m'adossai au mur et levai mon regard vers lui.

« C'est bon, c'est pas ta faute Edward. » le rassurai-je.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Jeter tous les plats et descendre la poubelle. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je supporte pas l'odeur. »

« Je le vais le faire de suite… Je suis désolé, je savais pas. »

« T'inquiète pas Edward, c'est pas grave. »

Il m'aida à me relever et je partis me rafraichir pendant qu'il allait jeter ce qu'il avait acheté.

Je profitai de son absence pour me changer dans une tenue plus confortable. Quand je retournai dans le salon, Edward rentrait dans l'appartement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il me sourit faiblement.

« Je suis encore désolé Bella… »

Je soupirai et m'avançai vers lui.

« Arrête ça Edward, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser d'avoir gâché toute cette nourriture. »

Il haussa des épaules et me donna un petit sourire.

« Bon… Je vais te laisser. » me dit-il.

« Soit pas bête, reste manger. »

« Okay… » me répondit Edward.

« T'as rien contre les spaghettis bolognaise ? Je suis pas la meilleure cuisinière mais cuire des pâtes, ça je sais faire. »

« Ça me va très bien.» ria-t-il. « Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? »

« Non, je me m'occupe de tout. »

Il s'assit sur un des tabourets pendant que je m'affairai à faire à manger. Il avait ses coudes sur le comptoir et son menton entre ses mains. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi qui analysaient chacun de mes mouvements.

« Tu me rends nerveuse. » lui dis-je alors que je coupai des tomates.

« Ah bon ? Mais je fais rien ! »

« C'est la façon dont tu me regardes qui me rend nerveuse. » lui répondis-je.

« Désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher, je te trouves magnifique. »

Je roulai des yeux à son commentaire.

« C'est bon Cullen, épargne-toi ça. Tu m'as déjà mise dans ton lit et fais tout le boulot qu'il y avait à faire. » lui dis-je.

« Hé ! Je le pense vraiment et si je me souviens bien, c'est plutôt toi qui m'as mis dans ton lit. T'avais un pari à gagner… »

« Okay, je te l'accorde. Mais je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre. Quoique ça à du changer maintenant, vu la tournure des évènements. » soufflai-je.

« Non aucunement. Je te l'ai dit Bella, je suis content de savoir que je vais être père. J'aurais préférer que ça se passe autrement entre nous mais je peux pas te forcer et du moment que je peux faire partie de la vie de notre bébé alors je m'en contenterai. » me dit-il sincèrement.

« Ouais, tu dis ça maintenant Edward… Mais quand il arrivera, tu penseras surement différemment. »

« Pour ça, il n'y a que le temps qui nous le dira. Mais je sais ce que je veux et je suis extatique à l'idée d'être père. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, _à l'idée_. Tu te rends pas compte de tout ce que ça engendre Edward. » lui dis-je sentant ma colère monter.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte Bella ! Il faut juste que t'apprennes à me faire confiance. C'est la seule chose qui manque ici. »

Sans un mot, je me retournai et recommençai à couper mes tomates. Je l'entendis soupirer derrière moi.

« Ecoute Bella, je suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec toi. On peut parler d'autre chose ou tu préfères que je m'en aille… » me dit-il après un temps.

« Non, tu peux rester. Je mets les pâtes à cuire, ça sera bientôt prêt. »

Je me réveillai ce mardi matin, me sentant bien. C'était encore _ma_ semaine après tout. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward n'était qu'une petite anomalie….

Ce matin se déroulait mieux que celui de la veille car cette fois, j'avais le stock d'œufs et de bacon pour un régiment.

Je mangeai mon petit-déjeuner en feuilletant un des magazines qu'Edward m'avait amené le weekend dernier.

Ce que je préférai dans ces magazines, c'était les témoignages. On apprenait pleins d'astuces en tout genre.

Après avoir terminé, je pris le chemin du travail sans détour par un fast-food cette fois-ci.

En fin de matinée, j'éteignais l'écran de mon ordinateur et attrapai mon sac à main avant de sortir de mon bureau.

Soudain je sentie une main sur mon épaule et je sursautai laissant tomber mon sac par terre qui, bien sûr, se vida à mes pieds.

« Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » me dit Edward en se baissant et commençant à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac.

Brusquement, je vis sa main se figer sur des prospectus que j'avais encore dans mon sac. Il était vraiment temps que je fasse le vide. Puis je pris conscience de quels prospectus il s'agissait. Jasper me les avait donner alors qu'on avait mangé ensemble.

« Edward… » commençai-je.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ça Bella ?! » me demanda-t-il avec rage. « Je pensais qu'on était d'accord ! »

« Edward, baisse d'un ton, s'il te plaît. » dis-je entre mes dents alors que je voyais les employés nous fixer.

« Non ! Je ne compte pas baisser d'un ton. Je peux pas croire que tu me fasses ça Bella et derrière mon dos en plus. »

« Edward, tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » m'énervai-je.

« Je suis pas con Bella. Je peux pas croire que tu veuilles te faire _avorter_ et sans m'en parler en plus. Mais je te laisserais pas faire Bella. Je te laisserai pas te débarrasser de notre _bébé_. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Edward ! Regarde les autres prospectus, y'en a aussi sur les différentes maternités de New York parce qu'il faut que pense à réserver un place. T'es content maintenant ? Notre bébé est sain et sauf ! » Je pris une forte inspiration, ancrai mon regard dans le sien et plantai mon index sur son torse avant de continuer « Tu étais mignon hier soir avec ton petit discours sur la confiance mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, t'es peut-être même pire. »

Je ramassai les dernières choses et les fourraient dans mon sac avant de le mettre sur mon épaule.

J'arrachai de ses mains mes prospectus et le regardai une dernière fois.

« Je prends mon après-midi. » dis-je entre mes dents.

Sans une seconde de plus, je commençai à marcher dans le couloir.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? » hurlai-je à mes collègues alors qu'ils me regardaient avec étonnement.

Quand j'arrivai dans l'ascenseur, je sentis les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Une fois chez moi, je partis directement dans ma chambre et m'effondrai sur mon lit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'avais pensé à appeler Alice ou Rosalie mais après réflexion, je préférai garder mes problèmes pour moi. Elles s'étaient déjà bien occupées de moi et il était temps que je me prennes en main.

J'étais totalement mortifiée à l'idée que tout le monde sache pour ma grossesse et pire encore, pour Edward.

A la vitesse où circulaient les cancans, je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce que les gens pouvaient dire de moi….

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais endormie quand j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

Quand j'arrivai à l'entrée, je regardai dans le judas et sans surprise trouvais Edward sur le seuil.

« Bella, je t'entends… Laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît… » me demanda-t-il.

« Non. T'es vraiment la dernière personne à qui je veux parler, tu vois. »

« Je t'en prie… Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que j'ai réagi trop vite… Je veux pas avoir cette conversation à travers une porte, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît. »

« Et moi, je veux vraiment pas avoir cette conversation tout court. » lui lançai-je.

« Fais pas ta gamine Bella, ouvre… »

J'entrouvrais la porte et le regardai durement.

« C'est vraiment pas en ta faveur de dire des choses comme ça. » lui dis-je.

« Bella… » soupira-t-il « Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. »

Il avait l'air aussi épuisé que moi.

« Vas-y parle, j'ai ouvert la porte. » lui répondis-je.

« Bella… Je sais que t'es en colère contre moi et il y a de quoi mais laisse-moi m'expliquer. Je peux entrer ? »

« D'accord… » soupirai-je.

J'ouvrai la porte en grand et laissai Edward rentrer dans mon appartement. Je fermai la porte derrière lui et partis m'assoir sur le fauteuil alors qu'Edward s'asseyait sur le canapé.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et passa ses mains sur son visage avant de les laisser retomber sur ses cuisses.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Bella, j'ai réagi trop vite… » commença-t-il.

« Tu l'as déjà dit ça. »

« Bella… »

« D'accord, c'est bon, continues. »

« Tu avais raison par rapport à la confiance. Je t'ai donné une piètre démonstration de la confiance que je te porte. Mais j'ai confiance en toi Bella, je te promets… c'est juste… c'est juste que j'ai eu…peur. » me dit-il « Le fait que tu pense à avorter est une de mes pires craintes… »

« Je comptes pas me faire avorter Edward. Je te l'ai dit, je vais garder l'enfant, je ne t'aurai pas dit ça si je ne le pensais pas. » lui répondis-je. « Mais je peux pas croire que tu aies osé me faire un crise pareille sur notre lieu de travail. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Je suis pas prête à devoir gérer, en plus, des collègues avides d'informations. »

« Je sais Bella… Je sais…J'ai pas réfléchi mais dis toi qu'un moment ou un autre, ils auraient su que tu es enceinte. »

« Oui, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas forcément envie qu'ils sachent que tu es le père. » lui répondis-je.

« Pourquoi ? T'as honte de moi ? »

« Edward, sois pas idiot ! J'ai pas honte de toi, pas du tout. Je pense qu'il y a plus d'une femme qui doit mourir de jalousie à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Ben alors pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« T'es mon patron ! Ça fait depuis peu que je travaille pour toi, t'imagine ce que les gens vont dire ? ' Aussitôt arrivée, elle se fait sauter et mise en cloque par le grand patron !'. Tu parles d'une réputation toi ! »

« Donc c'est pour ça ? Juste pour ta réputation ?! » me demanda-t-il avec colère.

« Non ! Pour la tienne aussi ! L'image n'est pas très flatteuse. Ça ne fait pas très professionnel. »

Edward se leva du canapé et me regarda.

« Mais Bella, je m'en fous complètement de mon image. Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est une famille ! »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il partit en direction de la porte d'entrée et sortit de l'appartement.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus que particuliers. Je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir m'habituer aux chuchotements constants lorsque je passais devant les bureaux ou encore aux regards meurtriers de la gente féminine.

Mais le pire dans toute cette situation était le comportement d'Edward. Il ne me regardait plus et me parlait que lorsqu'il était vraiment nécessaire.

Je savais que c'était à cause de la confession qu'il m'avait faite.

'_Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est une famille !' _

Je sentais encore les frissons me parcourir le corps.

Je voulais lui parler, lui dire quelque chose pour le rassurer mais je ne savais pas quoi. Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Angela était venue me voir pour me féliciter pour ma grossesse et m'avait demandé pourquoi je ne lui avais rien dit. En même temps, ce n'était le genre de chose que j'avouais à une collègue devant un plat de pâtes dans une cafétéria.

Le vendredi soir, je me retrouvais seule ce qui n'était vraiment pas fréquent. Mes deux meilleures amies avaient des rencards… Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir d'avoir une vie sociale active.

Je me mettai en pyjama et attrapai le reste de pizza qu'il me restait. Après l'avoir réchauffé, je m'asseyais sur mon canapé avec ma couverture et une comédie romantique. J'adorai la pizza réchauffée, c'était encore meilleur.

Je sursautai alors que j'entendais quelqu'un frapper frénétiquement à ma porte. J'ouvrai mes yeux et constatai que je me m'étais endormie.

Je regardai dans le judas et roulai des yeux.

« Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demandai-je après avoir ouvert la porte.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Heu… oui. » lui répondis-je.

Je l'observai alors qu'il faisait des allers-retours dans mon séjour. Ses mains étaient constamment dans ses cheveux, les rendant totalement désordonnés, du moins, plus que d'habitude.

« Bella… » dit-il après un moment en arrêtant de marcher et en me regardant « Bella, j'ai merdé… »

Je fronçai mes sourcils.

« Quoi t'as merdé ? » lui demandai-je.

« J'ai vraiment, vraiment merdé… » continua-t-il en allant s'assoir sur le canapé.

Je me posai à coté de lui attendant qu'il continue.

« Je suis allé manger chez mon oncle et ma tante et…. C'est Emmett, il a pas pu tenir sa langue. Il leur a dit que t'étais enceinte de moi. Il a tout raconté… »

« Okay…. » murmurai-je. Ca expliquait l'attitude de Ken a mon égard la dernière fois qu'il était venu au bureau...

« Faut que tu saches qu'Esmée est comme une mère pour moi, c'est elle qui m'a élevé et… et elle m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire. Je suis désolé Bella… C'est sorti tout seul…. »

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? » lui demandai-je sentant mon cœur battre rapidement.

« Je lui ai dit que t'avais accepté de te marier avec moi Bella. »

Je n'avais qu'une chose à dire…. Mon 6e sens était le plus merdique au monde…

* * *

_**Vos reviews sont meilleures que…**_

…_**d'avoir des visites surprises d'Edward Cullen !**_

_**Pitit bouton vert, please !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hi guys !**_

_**Vous n'allez pas croire ce qu'il m'est arrivé… J'ai eu 20ans ! Comme un déclic, je me suis souvenu que j'avais une vie ! **_

_**Il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps que j'ai pas vu les jours passés.**_

_**Parfois, je me dis que dormir est vraiment une perte de temps… **_

_**J'espère que vous me pardonnez pour mon petit regain de vie ^^, je suis blonde, j'ai du mal à lier les deux parfois !**_

_**Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre 2 d'Attrape moi si tu peux ce week end…**_

_**Petite playlist :**_

_**Tik Tok by Ke$ha**_

_**Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha**_

_**Rude boy by Rihanna**_

_**Barcelona by Plasticines**_

_**Don't upset the rhythm by Noisettes**_

_**Bang Bang Bang Bang by Sohodolls**_

_**Every now and then by Noisettes**_

_**Bisous bisous à tous.**_

_**1000 mercis pour toutes vos reviews, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ces petites choses me font du bien… **_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à JoeyMalia42 (merci merci merci)**_

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

_« Je suis allée manger chez mon oncle et ma tante et…. C'est Emmett, il a pas pu tenir sa langue. Il leur a dit que t'étais enceinte de moi. Il a tout raconté… »_

_« Okay…. » murmurai-je._

_« Faut que tu saches qu'Esmée est comme une mère pour moi, c'est elle qui m'a élevé et… et elle m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire. Je suis désolé Bella… C'est sorti tout seul…. »_

_« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? » lui demandai-je sentant mon cœur battre rapidement._

_« Je lui ai dit que t'avais accepté de te marier avec moi Bella. »_

POV – Bella

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » hurlai-je en me levant du canapé.

Je l'entendis souffler.

« Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça. » me dit-il.

« Mais tu t'attendais à quoi, sérieusement ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi Edward ? » m'énervai-je. « Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois quand je t'ai dit 'non, je ne veux pas me marier avec toi' ?! »

« J'avais bien compris Bella… C'est juste… C'est Esmée… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne l'as connait pas. Quand elle m'a demandé ce que j'allais faire, j'ai vu l'espérance dans ses yeux. Ça l'a rend si heureuse de savoir ça… » me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Et moi ? J'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ?! Tu dois retourner la voir pour lui dire la vérité Edward. »

« Non, c'est impossible, je ne lui ferai pas ça. » me répondit-il.

« Mais je te donne pas le choix Edward ! Tu y vas, point barre. De toute façon, elle pourra l'attendre longtemps le mariage car il n'aura _jamais_ lieu. »

« Ne me fais pas ça Bella, je t'en prie… Et puis quand t'y pense, c'est juste un papier… »

« Là n'est pas la question Edward, je ne _veux_ pas ! Et puis ta tante s'attend à un mariage en grande pompe, j'imagine. Et puis merde, j'ai dit non ! » m'exclamai-je.

« S'il te plaît Bella ! Je payerai tout, tu ne t'occuperas de rien. Il faudra juste que tu sois avec moi. » me dit-il en se levant.

« Mais bien sûr ! Si tu veux tant te marier t'as qu'à demander à _Vicky_… ah non, c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié, elle est gay ! » je le vis légèrement rougir à la mention de son amie alors que je continuai de parler. « Et puis je suis certaine que ta tante serait très heureuse de savoir que tu te maries pour lui faire plaisir avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes même pas.»

Son regard de feu était ancré dans le mien et le silence retomba entre nous. Puis soudain, il se rassit sur le canapé et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne lui dirais rien Bella. » me dit-il après un temps.

« Edward… Si tu ne le fais pas alors je le ferai, je te le jure. » le menaçai-je.

« D'accord. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je t'en prie, va lui dire, tu as mon entière bénédiction. » me répondit-il.

Je restai le regarder totalement stupéfiée.

« A quoi tu joues Edward ? » lui demandai-je.

« A rien. Je te dis seulement que je ne te retiens pas si tu veux lui dire la vérité. »

« Mais c'est pas à moi de faire ça ! Tu préfères la laisser croire que tu vas te marier plutôt que lui dire la vérité ? Il n'y aura pas de mariage Edward. _Jamais_, tu comprends. » m'énervai-je.

« Bella… »

« Non Edward ! Je ne t'épouserai pas pour ton plaisir ou celui de ta tante ! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu insistes ? »

« Je veux seulement faire les choses bien Bella. Choses que je suis incapable de faire apparemment… Je ne veux pas décevoir la seule famille qu'il me reste » me répondit-il.

« Faire les choses bien ? » riai-je. « Tu t'y prends mal Edward, vraiment mal. »

« Alors vas-y Bella ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, tu as l'air si forte pour ça ! » me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je…hum…euh… »

« Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je te lance un paquet de fric pour aller te faire avorter ? Que je n'assume pas mon rôle de père ? Que je te laisse complètement seule face à tout ça ? Je n'arrive franchement pas à te comprendre Bella ! C'est ça que tu veux pour le bébé ? »

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Edward, tu n'es pas à ma place ! » m'énervai-je.

Il se leva brusquement et se mit si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau.

« Mais tu n'es pas à la mienne non plus ! Comment tu te sentirais après t'avoir fait rejeter aussi souvent que moi ? Je te donne tout là Bella. Tout ! Et tu ne cesses de me le renvoyer en pleine face. Que veux-tu de moi Bella ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir, j'ai tout essayé. Ça commence à me rendre fou. La frustration me rend dingue Bella. Je veux…. » il souffla de rage et mit ses deux mains dans ses cheveux. « Je veux juste savoir... Comment veux-tu que je me comporte ? Dis-le-moi, nom d'un chien. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! »

« Je veux être seule ! » hurlai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Mais tu ne le seras pas Bella. Je te l'ai dit, je ne renoncerai pas à mon enfant. Jamais ! Tu dois te faire à l'idée maintenant. »

« J'ai saisi ça Edward. Mais cela ne change rien. _Je ne t'épouserai pas._ » terminai-je.

« D'accord, mais donne moi au moins une chance. »

« Edward ! On n'arrive même pas à avoir une conversation normale sans se hurler dessus et tu veux que je te donne une chance ? Pourquoi faire ? On sait déjà comment ça va finir, je ne vois pas de raison de commencer ! »

« Tu ne vois pas de raison ?! » me demanda-t-il en écarquillant des yeux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Chaudes et douces comme dans mes souvenirs. J'ouvrais mes yeux instantanément et repoussai Edward.

« Nan mais t'es malade ?! » hurlai-je en essuyant ma bouche.

« Je voulais seulement te rappeler pourquoi on en est là Bella ! Vois-tu, pendant un moment on s'est très bien entendu, et ne me sors pas l'excuse de ton pari à la con. C'était simple entre nous, juste nos regards disaient tout, et n'ose pas me dire que c'est faux Bella. Je vais te dire la raison, elle est simple. Moi je crois qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de bien. Je l'ai vu dès que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. Je ne crois pas au hasard Bella. Le destin nous a lié, j'en suis certain. Regarde tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on s'est rencontré dans ce mariage et on a tout de suite accroché tous les deux, on a même couché ensemble. Après on découvre que tu vas travailler pour moi et ensuite on apprend que tu es enceinte… Tout nous rapproche Bella. » me dit-il.

« Arrête un peu Edward ! On n'est pas dans un Walt Disney… ça ne t'aie jamais venu à l'esprit que peut-être je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une relation sentimentale ? »

« T'es qu'une putain d'égoïste Bella ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi dans tout ça mais je tiens à te rappeler qu'on est plusieurs. Il y a moi aussi, et le plus important, il y a notre _bébé_. »

Je restai le regarder alors que je serrai fort mes poings pour éviter de l'étrangler. Je voulais l'étrangler pour qu'il arrête de parler.

Il ne comprenait rien, totalement rien. Il ne voyait pas que je faisais ça pour notre bien à tous. Si rien ne commençait alors rien ne pouvait mal se terminer.

« Ouvre-les yeux Bella, quand tu l'auras fait alors viens me voir. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres alors que je restai complètement statique.

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger. » murmurai-je alors qu'il partait en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Non, mais je peux t'aider à voir au-delà de tes peurs infondées. » me dit-il.

Je me retournai rapidement pour lui faire face, je pouvais sentir la fureur s'immiscer dans chacun de mes pores.

« Elles ne sont pas infondées ! » hurlai-je.

Je vis un faible sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors que je venais de confirmer ses dires.

« Ne joues pas comme ça avec moi Edward ! Sors de chez moi et va dire à ta tante quel petit menteur tu es. »

Sans un mot de plus, je quittai la pièce et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre sentant les larmes rouler sur mes joues.

_**POV – Rosalie**_

J'attrapai mon verre de vin sur la table de salon alors qu'Emmett répondait à son téléphone.

« Bonsoir Carlisle ! » dit-il en me lançant un regard interrogateur.

« Ah ça y est, il vous a officiellement dit qu'il allait avoir un bébé… Il était temps ! » ria-t-il.

Soudain, je le vis déglutir et il passa une main sur son visage.

« Oh le con… Il a vraiment dit ça ?... Je suis autant surpris que vous là…Non, non, elle n'en a aucune intention. Je peux pas le croire… D'accord… A plus tard. »

Il raccrocha puis se tourna vers moi avant d'éclater de rire. Je restai le regarder complètement dépité par son état soudain. J'attendais quelques minutes qu'il se calme avant de le questionner.

« C'est bon, t'as fini ? » lui demandai-je en roulant des yeux.

« Oh merde Rose, tu devineras jamais ce qu'il se passe là ! » dit-il en riant.

« Accouche ! » le pressai-je.

« Je suis pas Bella ! »

« Ah, ah ! T'as bouffé un clown ou quoi ?! »

« Bon, ok… » il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et continua. « Edward était invité chez son oncle et sa tante ce soir. Tu sais que j'avais tout raconté à Carlisle –»

« Oui, je m'en souviens et j'ai encore envie de t'étrangler pour ça… » le coupai-je.

« Je. Suis. Désolé. Encore une fois… C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai dû mal avec les secrets… » dit-il en faisant une petite moue.

« Mouais… Enfin je préfère que ça soit tombé sur Carlisle plutôt qu'Edward… Bon continu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ? »

« Et bien, Edward leur a dit qu'il allait être père mais il a laissé de coté le fait que Bella et lui ne sont pas vraiment en couple… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a raconté qu'il avait rencontré Bella pendant le mariage de Mike et que ça avait été le coup de foudre entre eux et qu'ils étaient tous les deux très heureux d'apprendre qu'ils allaient être parents…. Carlisle et Esmée ont joué le jeu avec lui tu vois et sa tante lui a demandé ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant… »

« Ne me dit pas que…. »

« Il a dit qu'ils allaient se marier ! »

« Oh merde… Mais c'est quoi ce mec, sérieusement ? Il ruine tous nos plans ! » m'énervai-je. « Qu'est ce que Carlisle et Esmée ont dit ? »

« Et bien, ils ont félicité Edward et demandé quand ils pourraient rencontrer Bella… Ils ont pensé qu'elle avait peut-être changé d'avis. »

« C'est pas demain la veille. » lui répondis-je. « Tu sais si Bella est au courant ? »

« Non, aucune idée. »

« Bon, je vais l'appeler et toi, appelle Edward de ton coté, d'accord ? » lui dis-je.

« Très bien, chef. » me répondit-il en attrapant son téléphone.

Je pris le portable dans mon sac et appelai Bella.

Après plusieurs sonneries, je tombai sur sa messagerie vocale. Je réessayai mais Bella ne décrochai toujours pas.

« Edward vient de rentrer chez lui. Il m'a dit qu'il était chez Bella et qu'ils se sont encore engueulés. »

« Fais chier…. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment elle va. »

Je me levais et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de saisir mon sac et de partir.

Quand j'arrivai à sa porte, je frappai quelques coups contre le bois. Je pouvais entendre la musique dans son appartement alors sans attendre une minute de plus, j'essayai d'ouvrir la porte.

Comme elle n'avait pas fermé à clés, j'entrai dans l'appartement pour découvrir Bella entrain de danser et chanter à tue-tête Tik Tok de Ke$ha avec un verre de vin rouge à la main.

Je sentis le sang quitter mon corps alors que je prenais conscience qu'elle buvait de l'alcool alors qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait l'air complètement saoul.

Je me dirigeai vers elle d'un pas franc et lui arrachai le verre des mains. Bella sursauta et me regarda les yeux écarquillés en mettant une main sur son cœur.

« Mais ça va pas Rose de me faire peur comme ça ! » me dit-elle.

« Et toi qu'est ce qui te prends de boire de l'alcool alors que tu es enceinte ?! » hurlai-je.

« J'apprécie la confiance que tu portes en moi Rosalie ! Tu crois que je suis aussi stupide que ça ? C'est bon j'ai eu mon lot pour ce soir, okay ?! J'en ai assez des gens qui passent leur temps à me dire quoi faire ! Et pour ta gouverne, c'est seulement du jus de raisin. » me répondit-elle avec irritation et fureur.

« Pourquoi t'as mis ça dans un verre à pied ? » lui demandai-je.

« Je voulais voir si l'effet placebo marchait là dessus mais c'est pas vraiment le cas. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

« Emmett m'a dit que tu t'étais engueulée avec Edward et que c'était assez méchant. »

« Les nouvelles vont vite, dis donc. » dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » la questionnai-je alors qu'elle éteignait sa stéréo et s'essayait sur son canapé. Je la suivi et m'installai à coté d'elle.

« Edward a dit à son oncle et sa tante que j'avais accepté de me marier avec lui. » dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » lui demandai-je.

« On parle d'Edward là, Rose. Y'a rien de cohérent chez lui. » me répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Et alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'il devait immédiatement aller dire la vérité à sa famille, qu'il n'y aurait jamais de mariage mais il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait pas ça. C'est juste un petit con menteur et entêté. »

« Moi si j'étais toi, j'aurai dit oui… » lui dis-je.

Elle rigola et secoua sa tête.

« Hors de question. »

« Allez Bella ! Il est canon, riche et à tes pieds ! » riai-je.

« Il est aussi têtu, trop sûr de lui et complètement flippant. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Flippant ? Tu le trouves flippant ? » lui demandai-je.

« Carrément ! Je crois que je pourrais accepter plus rapidement une demande en mariage de Dexter Morgan que d'Edward Cullen. »

« Tu préfères un sérial killer qui manipule les gens comme pas deux, plutôt qu'Edward Cullen ?! »

« Oh que oui ! » me répondit-elle en souriant.

« Ok, alors là c'est toi que je trouve flippante. »

Bella ria à nouveau mais reprit rapidement son sérieux avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Il commence à me rendre folle là Rose. Je ne sais pas quoi penser ou quoi faire. Il ne comprend pas… » me dit-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprend pas Bee ? »

Il eut un long silence pendant quelques minutes. Elle releva son regard vers moi et je pouvais voir ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Il ne comprend pas que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire confiance. »

« Tu ne pourras pas si tu n'essayes pas Bella… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme Jacob ou…. »

« Ou qui ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Ou comme ton père Bee. »

Après avoir parlé quelques minutes de plus avec Bella, je décidai de la laisser se reposer. Elle était complètement épuisée.

Alors que je m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur, j'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro d'Emmett.

« Allô ? » répondit-il après deux sonneries.

« Emmett, c'est Rose, est ce que tu peux appeler Esmée et lui donner mon numéro ? J'ai vraiment besoin qu'elle me rappelle le plus rapidement possible. » lui dis-je.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'ai une idée pour notre petit plan… Alors, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Rosie… » me répondit-il un sourire dans la voix.

_**POV – Bella**_

Je me levai assez tôt ce samedi matin. Je sentais que j'avais besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose… Peut-être faire du grand nettoyage dans mon appartement…

Après m'être douchée, j'enfilai mes sous-vêtements puis un petit short en jean avec une marinière qu'Alice m'avait ramené de je ne sais où.

Je rassemblai mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche et commençai par ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de mon appartement laissant entrer l'air doux.

Je décidai de m'attaquer à ma chambre à coucher puis continuai dans ma salle de bain et mon salon.

Soudain, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je regardai l'heure sur mon lecteur dvd et constatai qu'il était 11h30. Les minutes défilaient rapidement parfois.

Je passai ma main sur mon front pour enlever les quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombées sur mon visage.

Je regardai dans le judas et découvris une petite femme qui m'était totalement inconnue.

J'ouvris ma porte et un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres éclairant tout son visage.

« Isabella ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… oui… » lui répondis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que je sentis ses bras se fermer autour de moi.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! Edward n'a plus de limite quand il commence à parler de toi… Tu es si belle, il avait bien raison là-dessus ! » me dit-elle alors qu'elle me relâchait.

« Vous êtes Mme Cullen, je présume. Sa tante ? » lui demandai-je sentant mon cœur battre rapidement.

« Oui ! Mais appelle-moi Esmée… Je suis vraiment désolée de venir comme ça mais j'étais si impatiente de rencontrer la femme dont mon neveu s'est tant épris. »

« Je…hum…. Vous voulez rentrer ? » finis-je par lui demander me sentant soudainement totalement impolie.

« A vrai dire… » commença-t-elle en souriant. « Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait se faire une petite journée entre filles si tu n'as rien de prévu… »

Je comprenais maintenant Edward quand il disait qu'il avait pu voir l'espérance dans les yeux de sa tante. Son regard agissait sur nous comme si on ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

« Non, je n'avais rien envisagé encore… » lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher, son humeur était complètement contagieuse.

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner ensemble et je me suis permise de nous prendre des rendez-vous pour une manucure et pédicure. Que du bonheur et du temps pour mieux nous connaître ! » me dit-elle.

« Génial… Je vais chercher une veste et mon sac. » lui répondis-je.

Esmée avait réservé une table dans un petit restaurant près de Central Park.

« J'ai amené des petites choses…. Edward m'en voudra surement mais je ne peux pas résister. » me dit-elle alors qu'elle sortait des photos de son sac.

Je fus à ce moment que je me remémorai qui était cette adorable femme… La tante d'Edward… Cette même personne qui croyait dur comme fer que j'allais me marier avec son neveu…

« Esmée… hum… je voudrais vous dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. » lui dis-je.

Je vis son sourire se faner doucement et elle fronça des sourcils. Je pris une profonde inspiration et ouvris ma bouche pour commencer lorsque la serveuse arriva pour nous apporter nos salades.

Quand elle repartit, je n'eus pas le temps de recommencer qu'Esmée me tendait déjà une photo.

« Edward était vraiment un petit diable quand il était plus jeune. Je crois qu'il avait 3 ans sur la photo. »

Je restai regarder la photo et un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. On pouvait bien reconnaitre Edward, ses cheveux étaient tous désordonnés et ses yeux avaient ce même vert perçant. Il était sur le sol avec une cassette vidéo dans les mains qu'il avait soigneusement déroulé. La bande noire était complètement enroulée autour de lui. Il était vraiment à croquer.

Après quelques minutes à regarder des photos, nous décidâmes d'attaquer nos assiettes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tourner et retourner les mots dans ma tête… Je ne savais pas comment tourner mes phrases et lui avouer que son cher neveu adoré lui avait menti sur le mariage.

Je trouvai un peu bizarre qu'elle n'en parle pas, que ça soit du bébé ou du mariage. Rien, pas un mot… Juste Edward. Peut-être lui avait-il déjà avoué la vérité, rongé par le remord ?!

Je m'excusai pour aller aux toilettes. J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro d'Edward.

« Allô, Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? » me demanda-t-il rapidement, complètement paniqué.

« Wow, calme-toi, tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs prématurément. » lui dis-je.

« Pardon… J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que tu m'appelles en dehors du travail alors… »

« Oui, je comprends… C'est…hum… attentionné. Euh, en fait, je voulais savoir si tu avais dit la vérité à ta tante, parce que je suis en train de déjeuner avec elle en ce moment et j'aimerai bien savoir où on en est avec toute cette histoire…. »

« Wah wah wah…. Qu'est ce que tu m'as dit là ? Tu es avec ma tante ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui… Tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Ah non, pas du tout. » me répondit-il.

« Et bien elle est venue frapper à ma porte ce matin pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître, d'où mon appel. Est-ce que tu lui as dit la vérité ? »

« A ton avis ? » me demanda-t-il.

« J'en sais rien. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé encore donc je ne sais pas. »

« Non, je ne lui ai rien dit Bella. »

« Merde Edward… Dans quoi tu m'as fourré là franchement ! Tu crois que c'est pas assez compliqué comme ça ? »

« C'est pas compliqué si tu ne lui dis rien. »

Je soupirai.

« Je ne lui dis rien si elle ne m'en parle pas. Mais promets-moi que tu lui diras la vérité Edward… » lui dis-je.

« Ok, c'est promis. » me répondit-il.

« Bien… » murmurai-je avant de raccrocher.

Je me recoiffai rapidement dans le miroir avant de repartir vers notre table.

Je m'assis, attrapai mon verre et bu une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche.

« Alors Bella, je meurs d'envie de savoir, vous avez commencé à choisir des prénoms ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Des prénoms pour quoi ? »

« Pour le bébé, voyons ! »

_Ah oui… le bébé…._

« Euh non pas encore… C'est un peu tôt pour ça, je pense. » lui répondis-je.

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt ma chère ! » me dit-elle en riant.

Je riais avec elle, alors que je me faisais une petite note mentalement pour aller voir quelques sites internet.

« Bon, je te l'accorde pour les prénoms mais j'espère que vous avez choisi une date pour le mariage. Avant ou après que le bébé soit né ? » me demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde et Merde._

« Euh… En fait… Nous… Je…Hum… Excusez-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de retourner aux toilettes. »

Sans une seconde de plus, je courrai littéralement jusqu'aux toilettes.

Fébrilement, j'attrapai mon portable et composai le numéro.

« Allô Bella ? »

« Ramène-toi illico presto, futur-papa. » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

* * *

_**Vos reviews sont meilleures que…**_

… _**d'avoir Edward Cullen !**_

_**{Mais Bella, si t'en veux pas,**_

_**Nous on le prend !}**_

…_**Rrrrrrr….**_

_**Faîtes gaffe les filles, elle mord !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Guys * se cache derrière son écran d'ordinateur ***

**Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes… « Je dois rêver, c'est une hallucination ! Giaah a écrit un chapitre ! »**

**Et oui, c'est bien moi, un peu empoussiérée mais bien moi. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis. J'avais ce chapitre écrit à moitié et puis j'ai dû prendre un peu de temps pour penser à moi (à mes études, à du boulot et j'en passe). **

**Je sais à quel point vous attendiez ce chapitre et j'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir.**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des mp et auxquels je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.**

**Malgré tout le temps que je mets, vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose, c'est que jamais je n'abandonnerai. Je tiens trop à mes histoires. **

**Bon, tout est en place maintenant donc je vais pouvoir reprendre un bon rythme de publication.**

**Pour vous remettre un peu dans l'histoire, Edward a dit à Esmé et Carlisle que Bella avait accepté de se marier avec lui (Menteur !). Son oncle et sa tante savent parfaitement que c'est faux. Esmé est arrivée chez Bella pour faire connaissance. Elles sont allées manger dans un restaurant et Esmé a commencé à poser pleins de questions à Bella qui a été prise de panique et à appeler Edward à la rescousse. **

**Voilà !**

**Mini playlist : **

**A cup of coffee – Katy Perry**

**California Gurls – Katy Perry**

**Use you love – Katy Perry**

**Make me wanna die – The Pretty Reckless**

**Fuck her gently – Tenacious D (Elle me fait mourir de rire)**

**Sophia – Nerina Pallot**

**You again – Kate Havnevick**

**Slut song – Beth Waters**

**Adeline73100 ¤ Merci tu es ma 1000e review et 2000e pour l'accord ! La reine des comptes ronds ! **

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, c'est grâce à vous qu'on en est là *pleins de bisous***

**A très vite, si si je vous jure !**

**Ps: Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les changements fréquents de POV. J'avais besoin de plusieurs POV pour ce chapitre.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Tite-Lilith because I R U**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

_« Bon, je te l'accorde pour les prénoms mais j'espère que vous avez choisi une date pour le mariage. Avant ou après que le bébé soit né ? » me demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

_Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde et Merde._

_« Euh… En fait… Nous… Je…Hum… Excusez-moi, j'ai vraiment besoin de retourner aux toilettes. »_

_Sans une seconde de plus, je courrai littéralement jusqu'aux toilettes._

_Fébrilement, j'attrapai mon portable et composai le numéro._

_« Allô Bella ? »_

_« Ramène-toi illico presto, futur-papa. » sifflai-je entre mes dents._

**POV – Edward**

J'arrivai au restaurant en à peine 5 minutes et aperçu rapidement la table de ma tante.

« Esmé, où est Bella ? » lui demandai-je précipitamment.

« Ed…Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » me répondit-elle étonnée.

« Bella m'a appelé. Où est-elle ? »

« Elle est partie aux toilettes. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment. Reste là, je vais la voir. » lui dis-je avant de partir vers les toilettes.

**POV – Esmé**

Je suivais du regard mon neveu se diriger vers les sanitaires quand j'entendis mon portable sonner dans mon sac à main.

« Allô ? » répondis-je après l'avoir attraper.

« _Qu'est qu'Edward vient faire ici ?_ » entendis-je.

« Rosalie ? »

« _Tournez la tête vers la droite._ » me dit-elle.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et découvrit Emmett et Rosalie assis à une table sur la terrasse me faisant signe.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan. »

« _On a pas pu résister. On vous a suivi depuis l'appartement de Bella. Mais vous inquiétez pas on est là incognito._ » me dit-elle en pointant le foulard sur sa tête puis en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux.

Je regardai Emmett avec son bob sur la tête et ne pus retenir mon rire alors qu'il recollait sa moustache sur son visage.

« _Bon alors qu'est qu'Edward vient faire ici_ ? » me redemanda Rosalie.

« Je ne sais pas. Bella est allée aux toilettes et si j'ai bien compris elle a appelé mon neveu. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas mis trop de pression avec mes questions, ça pourrait faire du mal au bébé. » m'inquiétai-je.

« _Faut pas s'en faire pour Bella, elle a la peau dure. Elle vous a dit quelque chose par rapport au mariage jusqu'ici ?_ »

« Non, je venais juste de commencer à en parler quand elle est partie précipitamment. Je devrais peut-être aller voir ce qu'il se passe, non ? »

Silence.

« Allô ? » demandai-je.

Je levais les yeux et découvrais Edward et Bella main dans la main devant moi.

« Euh… A tout à l'heure Carlisle. » dis-je d'une voix aigüe dans le téléphone.

Dire que j'étais une piètre menteuse n'était qu'un euphémisme. J'avais mis un certain temps avant d'accepter de participer au petit plan de Rosalie et Emmett mais Carlisle avait fini par me convaincre.

Je regardai tour à tour mon neveu et sa 'fiancée'. Edward me fixait suspicieusement et Bella posait ses yeux partout sauf sur moi….

**POV – Bella**

J'entendis la porte des sanitaires s'ouvrir et se refermer mais je restai perché sur le couvercle des toilettes que j'avais préalablement baissé. Mes coudes étaient sur mes cuisses et mon visage enfouit dans mes mains.

« Bella tu es là ? » entendis-je Edward m'appeler.

Je reniflai et séchai rapidement mes larmes.

« Bella, ouvre, je vois tes pieds, je sais que t'es là. » me dit-il.

Je me levai et ouvrai la porte des toilettes dans lesquels je me trouvais. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un pas que je me retrouvai dans les bras d'Edward, mon corps serré contre le sien.

« Chut Bella… Ne pleure pas, tout va bien se passer, ma tante t'aime déjà, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » souffla-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je mettais mes mains sur sa poitrine et le repoussai fortement.

« Ugh… » dis-je avec dégoût en m'éloignant de lui.

Il roula des yeux ce qui ne fit que raviver un peu plus ma colère. Je m'avançai vers lui et donnai de toutes mes forces un coup de poing dans son épaule.

« Aïe Bella ! » s'écria-t-il en frottant vigoureusement le point d'impact. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce que t'es qu'un… qu'un stupide connard ! » m'énervai-je.

« Oh ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle appellation ? » dit-il en croisant ses bras.

« Connard, parce que c'est à cause de toi qu'on est là ! Et stupide parce que je ne pleure pas de peur que ta tante ne m'aime pas. C'est seulement ma colère envers toi qui me fait chialer ! Argh ! »

« J'ai lu dans un livre que ça arrivait fréquemment les crises de nerfs chez les femmes enceintes. Juste respire bien fortement. Tu veux un verre d'eau ? »

Je le fixai avec fureur et senti tous mes muscles se tendre. Mes mains me démangeaient de lui arracher la tête.

« C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ? » m'écriai-je.

« Heu… Je trouve que tes seins sont plus gros. » me répondit-il en avançant sa main pour toucher ma poitrine.

Je frappai sa main et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Non mais tu fais quoi là ? »

« Oh, euh, désolé. » commença-t-il en sortant de sa rêverie. « C'est juste que j'avais pas réalisé jusqu'ici… »

« Edward ! »

« Désolé, désolé ! » me dit-il en levant ses mains devant lui comme pour se défendre.

Je roulai des yeux et pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

« Bon… Il faut qu'on dise la vérité à Esmé. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Edward ! Tu m'as promis… »

« Bella, tu viens à peine de rencontrer ma tante. Attend juste quelques semaines et puis on lui dira qu'on a changé d'avis et que c'était une décision hâtive… S'il te plaît… » me dit-il avec un petite mine.

Je soupirai fortement et vis doucement un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné.

« Okay… » soufflai-je.

« Merci Bella ! » me dit-il en me prenant une fois encore dans ses bras.

« Edward arrête ça ! »

Je le repoussai et passai mes mains sur mon tee-shirt pour le remettre bien en place.

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… C'est agréable de les sentir contre moi. » me répondit-il en regardant à nouveau mes seins.

« Nan mais t'as quel âge ? 16 ans ? » lui demandai-je exaspéré.

Il haussa des épaules et me proposa sa main. Je la regardai suspicieusement et mordais ma lèvre inférieure.

« Bella, on est fiancé normalement. » me dit-il.

« Bien. » sifflai-je entre mes dents alors que je mettais ma main dans la sienne.

« Euh, tu penses que ta tante le prendrait mal si je retournai chez moi maintenant. Je suis plutôt crevée là. »

« Non, elle comprendra. » me répondit-il en allant vers la table qu'Esmé et moi partagions il y avait quelques minutes.

« … je venais juste de commencer à en parler quand elle est partie précipitamment. Je devrais peut-être aller voir ce qu'il se passe, non ?... Allô ? » entendis-je Esmé.

Les yeux d'Esmé se posèrent rapidement sur Edward et moi mais je détournai mon regard. Je savais que si je la regardai, elle pourrait voir mes mensonges suinter par tous les pores de ma peau.

« Euh… A tout à l'heure Carlisle. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement alors que j'observai le décor autour de moi.

« Hum… Bella, ça va ? » me demanda Esmé.

« Oh, euh, oui… Juste fatiguée. » lui répondis-je en la regardant furtivement. « Vous savez avec la gross – »

Je stoppai net ma phrase alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur une table dehors. Je sentis ma mâchoire se serrer.

Esmé suivit mon regard et je l'entendis déglutir péniblement.

« Excusez-moi. » dis-je entre mes dents lâchant rapidement la main d'Edward.

Je partais d'un pas franc vers la table dehors avant de m'arrêter devant les deux personnes qui étaient soudainement très intéressés par la nourriture dans leur assiette.

Je retirai le foulard de la tête de Rosalie puis décolla d'un coup sec la fausse moustache d'Emmett.

« Aïe Bella ! euh madame ! » s'écria Emmett.

Je vis Rose rouler des yeux.

« C'est bon Emmett, on est grillé. » lui dit-elle.

« Grillé ? Non mais Rose, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Emmett est facilement reconnaissable et toi, tu portes le foulard que je t'avais offert pour Noël, sans parler des lunettes que je t'ai aidé à choisir. »

« Ah, tu vois je te l'avais dit ! J'aurai dû mettre une barbe ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« Ah quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Je ne compr – »

Soudain toutes les pièces s'emboitèrent dans mon esprit.

« Oh mon dieu ! » m'écriai-je avant de me retourner et de voir Edward parler sérieusement avec sa tante. « C'est un coup monté… Tout ça n'est qu'un coup monté. » murmurai-je.

« Bella, laisse-nous t'expliquer… » commença Rosalie.

« Oh non non non… Ne dit pas un mot Rose. Pas un. Je peux pas croire que vous avez fait ça. Edward est dans le manège aussi ? »

« Non, je te jure que non Bella. On voulait juste vous aidez… »

Edward arriva à coté de moi, Esmé à quelques pas derrière lui. Je saisis la main d'Edward et entremêlai nos doigts.

« Dorénavant mêlez-vous de vos affaires tous les deux. » Je me retournai vers la tante d'Edward avant de continuer « Esmé, je suis vraiment désolée. »

Je commençai à marcher vers la sortie tirant derrière moi un Edward fulminant.

J'hélai un taxi et rentrai rapidement dans l'habitacle avec Edward. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement aucun de nous ne prononça un mot, juste nos doigts toujours entremêlés parlaient pour nous.

Je savais que je devais relâcher la main d'Edward, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de lui donner de faux-espoirs mais toute cette situation me stressait tellement que j'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Edward était là et dans la même situation que moi.

Alors que j'ouvrai la porte de mon appartement, Edward partit directement s'assoir sur le canapé, ses doigts agrippant fortement ses cheveux.

J'allai dans la cuisine, attrapai un verre d'eau avant d'en boire de longues gorgées afin de calmer mes nerfs. Je partis ensuite rejoindre Edward dans le salon, m'asseyant confortablement dans un de mes fauteuils.

« Je peux pas croire qu'ils aient fait ça… » dis Edward entre ses dents.

« C'est de Rosalie qu'on parle… C'est la reine dans tout ce qui se rapporte de loin ou de près à des machinations et championne dans l'usage de la manipulation. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point je me suis ridiculisée devant ma famille Bella ? Ils savaient parfaitement qu'on n'allait pas se marier. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils ont préféré rentrer dans le jeu de Rosalie et Emmett plutôt que de me dire d'arrêter mes conneries. J'essaye de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les rendre fier de moi mais je merde tout le temps. Avec eux et avec toi. Tout ça me dépasse Bella. »

« T'en fais pas Edward, tout va finir par s'arranger. Au moins on a plus besoin de dire la vérité à ta tante. Et puis tout le monde à sa part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire. »

« Toi, t'as rien fait Bella, au contraire, tu m'as même laissé faire mes conneries. Je suis vraiment désolée Bella. »

« C'est bon, c'est du passé maintenant Edward. Et puis tout ça à commencer à cause de moi. Si j'étais pas tombée enceinte, on en serait pas là. »

« Mais ça je ne le regrette pas. » me dit-il.

Je roulai des yeux et posai ma main sur mon petit ventre.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on va faire par rapport à Emmett et Rosalie ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je leur ai dit ce que je pensais mais pendant quelques jours je ne vais pas parler à Rosalie pour lui faire comprendre. » lui répondis-je.

Il hocha de la tête puis repartit dans ses pensées, le silence s'installant à nouveau entre nous.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose Edward ? »

« Euh oui. » me répondit-il alors que je venais de le sortir de sa rêverie.

« Esmé et Carlisle n'ont jamais eu d'enfant ? »

« Non. Ma tante est stérile. » me dit-il. « Ils allaient adopter, une femme les avaient choisi comme couple car elle ne voulait pas garder l'enfant qu'elle portait. Mais le jour de l'accouchement elle a changé d'avis. Ça a brisé le cœur d'Esmé. Elle n'a jamais voulu recommencer la procédure de peur que ça se reproduise. »

« Oh… » répondis-je faiblement sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je pouvais imaginer à quel point une situation pareille pouvait être douloureuse. Moi qui avais maudit ma bonne étoile d'être tombée en enceinte, je savais maintenant que j'avais la _chance_ de devenir maman. Je m'étais faîte à l'idée que j'allais avoir un bébé et rien que de penser que je pourrais le perdre ou quoique soit me donnait des frissons.

« Tu comprends pourquoi Esmé est si heureuse que je deviennes papa. » me dit-il après un temps.

« Oui. » soufflai-je.

_**POV – Rosalie **_

J'étais paisiblement assise sur mon canapé quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonner dans mon sac à main.

« Allô ? » répondis-je.

« _Alors ! Comment ça c'est passé ?_ » me demanda Alice toute excitée

« Une catastrophe… On s'est fait grillé en beauté. Et je peux te dire que Bella et Edward n'étaient pas très contents. »

« _Ah merde._ »

« Comme tu dis. Je regrette d'avoir mêlé Esmé à ce plan. Elle est à peur qu'Edward lui en veuille. La prochaine tentative se passera juste entre nous. » lui dis-je en attrapant un des magazines posés sur ma table basse.

« _Quoi ? Tu comptes continuer ? Mais ils vont se douter de quelque chose maintenant. T'es sûre de toi ?_ »

« Mais oui Alice ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter juste parce que Bella m'a dit de me mêler de mon cul. Tu me connais depuis le temps… » lui répondis-je en feuilletant mon nouveau journal people.

J'entendis Alice soupirer mais je sentais qu'elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Je la connaissais bien, je savais qu'elle aimait autant que moi ce genre de chose même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer.

« _T'as appelé Bella ?_ » me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'attends qu'elle se calme puis je laisserai deux ou trois messages agonisants sur sa messagerie jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pardonne puis je repartirai dans mes petits plans. »

« _Tu es machiavélique Rosalie….Vraiment vraiment machiavélique. _»

« Je sais… mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime ! »

_**POV – Bella**_

C'était la fin… la fin de ma garde robe 'Bella mince'. Je n'en revenais pas à quel point mon ventre avait grossi. C'était comme si je m'étais couchée mince et que je réveillai avec un ventre arrondi. Je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien… ou presque.

Ceci étant dit, je me retrouvais devant mon armoire avec juste une paire de culotte sur mes fesses car comme me l'avait clairement fait remarquer Edward mes seins avaient eux aussi décidé de s'imposer.

Je me laissai retomber sur mon lit et soupirai fortement. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire…

Je me relevai et sortais de ma chambre me dirigeant vers la chambre d'amis. Là, était entassé des tonnes et des tonnes de fringues de grossesse qu'Alice m'avait apporté.

Je fouillai rapidement et trouvai un sac remplit de lingerie. J'attrapai plusieurs soutien-gorges et les essayais afin de trouver lequel était le mieux.

Je finis par jeter mon dévolu sur un soutien-gorge bleu marine et enfilai le shorty assorti.

La prochaine étape était de trouver une tenue complète et je devais faire vite car je savais que j'allais avoir du retard au boulot avec le temps que j'avais passé à essayer de rentrer dans mes fringues trop serrées.

Après plusieurs essayages, j'arrivai à m'habiller avec un joli tee-shirt blanc, un jean brut slim avec une paire escarpin noir.

J'arrivai au bureau avec un quart d'heure de retard. Je m'asseyais à sur ma chaise et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'allumer mon ordinateur. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes post-its collés sur mon bureau lorqu'un d'eux retînt mon attention.

« Oh merde. » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

J'avais complètement oublié que c'était cette semaine.

Je me levais et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Edward. Je tapai délicatement à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Edward était au téléphone mais dès qu'il m'aperçut un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. J'avais envie de rouler des yeux mais réussis à me retenir de peu.

Il me fit signe de m'assoir et je m'exécutai rapidement. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi alors que je me concentrai très fortement sur mes ongles de mains.

Je l'entendis racler sa gorge quelques minutes plus tard me sortant de ma rêverie.

« Bonjour Bella, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » me demanda-t-il un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Euh… En fait j'ai besoin d'une faveur, j'avais oublié que c'était cette semaine et…je sais je m'y prends tard mais j'aurais besoin de deux heures de libre mercredi après-midi, j'ai un rendez-vous pour mon échographie du 1er trimestre. » lui répondis-je.

« Oh euh oui… oui oui bien sûr. Hum… est ce que… est ce que je peux venir avec…toi? » me dit-il timidement.

« Et bien…je ne sais pas… » hésitai-je.

« S'il te plaît Bella. Ça me tient vraiment à cœur. »

« Okay, okay. D'accord. » lui répondis-je.

« Merci Bella ! Donc c'est à quelle heure ? Je vais m'arranger pour éclaircir mon emploi du temps. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais le faire. Je suis payée, entre-autre, pour faire ça. » lui dis-je en souriant devant son excitation.

« On pourra y aller ensemble ? »

« Oui si tu veux. » lui répondis-je avant de sortir de son bureau.

Le mercredi après-midi arriva rapidement et je me retrouvai dans la voiture d'Edward en direction de l'hôpital. J'étais complètement stressée et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour un valium à cet instant précis.

D'abord, j'allai voir mon bébé et deuxièmement Edward était avec moi pour le voir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et soufflai doucement en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Ça va ? » me demanda Edward.

J'hochai la tête rapidement et souriais nerveusement.

Après m'être annoncée à l'accueil, une infirmière m'accompagna jusqu'à une salle d'examen, Edward me suivant de près.

Je remarquai qu'il passait aussi fréquemment sa main dans ses cheveux que je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

« Stressé ? » lui demandai-je alors que je m'asseyais sur la table.

Il lâcha l'air de ses poumons avant de me demander, « Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je penses que je le suis autant que toi. » lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Jasper entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Bella. » me dit-il en me faisant la bise.

« Le futur papa, je présume ? » demanda Jasper.

« Dis donc tu sais que t'es marrant toi. » lui répondit Edward en lui serrant la main.

« Désolé, ça fait parti de mes phrases types. » dit-il en riant. « Mais c'est plutôt une surprise de te voir ici. »

« Bella a bien voulu que je vienne. »

« Okay. Bon on va commencer alors. »

Je m'installai sur la table et relevai mon tee-shirt révélant mon ventre arrondi. J'entendis Edward déglutir à coté de moi et ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

Jasper étala du gel sur mon ventre et je pris une profonde inspiration avant qu'il commence l'échographie.

Soudain, je vis quelque chose apparaître sur l'écran et immédiatement Edward serra ma main dans la sienne.

« Au nom de dieu ! » s'exclama Jasper après quelques instants.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demandai-je en serrant plus fortement la main d'Edward.

Il déglutit puis un grand sourire nerveux s'afficha sur mon visage.

« Félicitations, vous attendez des jumeaux ! » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Edward.

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran face à lui.

« Regardez… Là, il y a un fœtus et ici, un autre. » nous dit-il en nous montrant sur l'écran.

« Aïe, aïe Bella, tu me fais mal là, lâche ma main. » entendis-je Edward.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et mon regard le fit taire et écarquiller des yeux.

« C'est formidable Bella, on va avoir deux bébés. » finit-il par me dire.

Je lâchai sa main mais attrapai rapidement sa cravate et le tirai vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Formidable ? FORMIDABLE ? Tu as réussi à me mettre enceinte alors que j'étais sous pilule. Pas un bébé mais DEUX ! T'es pas humain c'est ça ! On t'a fait venir sur Terre pour repeupler le monde c'est ça ! »

Je relâchai brutalement sa cravate et mis mon visage dans mes mains.

« Comment je vais m'en sortir… deux bébés… oh mon dieu… qu'est ce que je vais faire… » murmurai-je entre deux sanglots.

Soudain, je sentis une main chaude dans mon dos.

« Ça va bien se passer Bella. Je suis là, il y a Rosalie et ton amie Alice. Jasper aussi et même Emmett. » me dit Edward pour me rassurer.

« Je vais devenir énorme. » me lamentai-je.

« Tu n'en seras que plus belle. » me dit-il.

« Tu dis ça maintenant… » lui répondis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

« C'est ça qui te soucie ? »

Je secouai ma tête et les pleurs reprirent de plus bel.

« Je vais jamais m'en sortir. Deux bébés…Déjà un mais deux ! »

« Mais t'es pas seule Bella. » me dit-il en essuyant mes larmes.

Je reniflai et reportai mon attention sur Jasper.

« T'es sûre de toi ? » lui demandai-je.

« A 100% Bella. Tiens. » me dit-il en me donnant une boîte de kleenex.

Après quelques minutes, je me rallongeai pour que Jasper termine l'examen.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez venir chez moi ce soir ? Je vais appeler Rosalie et Alice. Je dirais à Rose de dire à Emmett. Ils sont toujours fourrés tous les deux ensemble maintenant. J'aimerai que tout le monde soit là pour annoncer la nouvelle et montrer les échographies. » annonçai-je en remettant mon tee-shirt correctement.

« Pas de problèmes Bella. » me dit Edward.

« Je serais là. » me répondit Jasper.

« Ça sera aussi l'occasion pour vous deux de rencontrer Alice. »

Je vis Jasper rougir subtilement.

« A quelle heure ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Disons 18h30, c'est bon ? »

« Parfait. »

Edward et moi entrèrent dans mon appartement vers 18h00. Il fallait avouer que ma petite après-midi au bureau n'avait pas vraiment été productive et constatant les allés et venus constants d'Edward dans le couloir, la sienne non plus.

« Fais comme chez toi. » lui dis-je alors que je partais dans ma chambre pour me changer et mettre quelque chose de plus confortable.

Quelques minutes après, j'entendis du bruit dans le salon.

J'arrivai et découvrais Edward, Jasper et Alice en train de parler.

« Bee ! » cria Alice en me voyant.

« Coucou Ali. » la salua en la serrant contre moi.

« Hello petit bébé. » dit-elle en tapota mon ventre.

Je dégluti et regardai tour à tour Jasper et Edward.

« Vous avez fait les présentations ? » demandai-je.

« Oui ! Je suis arrivée en même temps que Jaz…Jasper devant ta porte et Edward ben c'est le même que sur la photo. »

Je me sentis rougir à la mention des photos.

« Ok… bon j'ai du jus de fruits et de la bière je crois bien dans mon frigo. Allez vous servir. » leur dis-je.

Aussitôt partis, Rosalie et Emmett entrèrent dans mon appartement.

« Rosalie, Emmett. » les saluai-je froidement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Tu nous en veux encore ? » me demanda Rosalie en faisant la moue.

« Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes pour vous faire la gueule. Ok ? »

« Bon d'accord. » me dit-elle en souriant.

Soudain tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon.

« Il reste encore de la bière j'espère ! » dit Emmett en allant dans la cuisine.

Je roulai des yeux avant de m'installer dans le canapé. Edward partit s'assoir à coté de moi.

Une fois tout le monde installé, je commençai à parler.

« Bon, je voulais que tout le monde soit là car Edward et moi avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

« Bonne ou mauvaise ? » demanda Emmett.

« Ça dépend comment on le voit. » dis-je.

« Bonne. » répondit Edward en même temps que moi.

« T'as accepté de te marier avec lui ? » s'écria Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

« Euh non. »

« Bon alors c'est quoi ? » demanda Alice.

« Et bien, cette après-midi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Jasper pour une échographie et…. »

« Bella attendez des jumeaux. » déballa Edward avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Rosalie.

« J'attends pas un mais deux bébés. » répétai-je.

« C'est trop bien ! » hurla Alice en sautillant sur place.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est trop bien mais en tout cas c'est comme ça. Je sais pas trop comment je vais m'en sortir avec deux bébés. »

« T'as qu'à garder le plus beau et tu donnes l'autres. » dit Emmett. « Aïe Rose ! »

« T'inquiète pas Bella, on va en prendre soin de ses deux petits bouts. » affirma Alice.

« Et je serai là. » ajouta Edward fermement.

Je cherchai dans mon sac à main les échographies et les montrais à Rose et Alice.

« On peut pas savoir le sexe encore ? » demanda Rosalie à Jasper.

« Ça dépend mais je suis pas sûr à 100% là. »

« Tu vas allaiter Bella ? » me demanda Alice.

« Euh non. Je préfère pas, en plus avec deux bébés c'est trop de travail. » lui répondis sincèrement.

« Ah, mais c'est du gaspillage ! » s'écria Emmett.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas gaspiller tout ce lait frais. » me dit-il.

« Tu veux pas que je te fasse des bouteilles pour mettre dans ton café le matin non plus ! »

« Tu ferais ça ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Argh ! » s'écria tout le monde avec dégoût.

Le lendemain j'arrivai au bureau un peu patraque. J'avais vraiment mal dormi avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à me faire à l'idée d'avoir des jumeaux ou jumelles ou peut-être un de chaque. J'avais vraiment hâte de savoir le sexe de mes bébés.

_Mes bébés_… Si je pensais que j'allais dire ça il y avait quelques mois.

Vers 11h00 je sentais mon estomac gargouiller. J'attrapai mon portable et envoyai un texto à Alice pour savoir si elle voulait manger avec moi le midi même quand soudain ma porte s'ouvrit d'un coup brutal.

« Tu es enceinte ! C'est de qui ? » hurla furieusement la personne faisant tomber mon portable de mes mains.

« Ja… Jacob ! »

* * *

_Aïe, Ouille ! Non ne me jetez pas de tomates, ça tache !_

_*sort la tête de derrière son écran*_

_Vous m'en voulez beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ?_

_*fait les yeux du chat potté*_

**Vous savez que vos reviews sont meilleures que….**

**Du lait en bouteille de Bella.**

**Bon okay c'est dégueu, je recommence.**

**Vos reviews sont meilleures que…**

**De lécher un Edward enrobé de chocolat !**

**(Un petit indice pour le prochain chapitre)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys !**_

_**Je vais déjà vous remercier d'avoir été aussi patient avec moi. Je pense que je vous dois une petite explication, le pourquoi du comment de cette attente archi longue.**_

_**D'abord, le temps ! (Nan pas la météo ! ^^) Rah la la, ça a été assez compliqué d'avoir une minute pour moi, ces derniers temps. Entre mon déménagement, mon boulot et toutes mes petites affaires pour mon séjour Au pair d'un an en Angleterre, je pars le 29 Aout, ça arrive vite (yeah !). Bref je ne m'en sortais pas.**_

_**Deuxièment, quand je trouvais du temps et bien je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à écrire. Je sortais les mots un par un, tentais de faire des phrases comme je le pouvais. C'était assez terrible. Je m'énervais, voyais les jours passés, trouvais des MPs tous les jours dans ma boîtes mails. Comme une idiote, je me suis mise une grosse pression sur le dos et quand je me suis rendue compte à quel point je me rendais malade à essayer d'écrire, je me suis stoppée. J'écris parce que j'adore ça et là, je n'aimais plus.**_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, je n'avais pas envie de vous sortir un petit chapitre plein de merdouilles, juste histoire de publier. Je pense que cette fiction vaut mieux que ça. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ma Tite-Lilith d'amour, qui m'a soutenu comme pas deux ! Il faut la supporter la Giaah quand elle ronchonne je vous le dis ! **_

_**Je vais remercier aussi, Makeupgirl93, JoeyMalia42, Annonk, eliloulou, 35nanou, Doudoune51, Chriwyatt et j'en passe (Beaucoup !) **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Prochain chap, je ferais une playlist mais là j'ai pas le temps donc je vais juste vous dire que j'écoutais B.o.B feat Hayley Williams – Airplanes / Mirrors – Natalia Kills / Selfish – Darrelle London et Teenage dream – Katy Perry.**_

**_Ajout de dernière minute : Jacob - Ex-fiancé de Bella, elle l'a surpris alors qu'il la trompait avec sa secretaire Heidi 1 mois avant leur mariage. Voir chapitre 1._**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

_Vers 11h00 je sentis mon estomac gargouiller. J'attrapai mon portable et envoyai un texto à Alice pour savoir si elle voulait manger avec moi le midi même quand soudain ma porte s'ouvrit d'un coup brutal._

_« Tu es enceinte ! C'est de qui ? » hurla furieusement la personne faisant tomber mon portable de mes mains._

_« Ja… Jacob ! »_

Je restai le regarder complètement ébailli.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici ?_

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » lui demandai-je d'une voix haut perchée sentant la colère monter en moi.

« Répond à ma question Isabella ! » s'énerva-t-il en frappant ses poings sur mon bureau.

« Non. _Tu_ réponds à la mienne ! » lui dis-je entre mes dents. « Comment oses-tu venir ici et m'interroger sur quelque chose qui ne te concerne en rien ! T'es vraiment gonflé ! »

« Ah ! Donc tu ne nies rien ! » me dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je me levai de ma chaise.

« Comment veux-tu que je nies ça ? » répliquai-je en pointant mon petit ventre arrondi.

Je le vis écarquiller des yeux.

« Tu viens me demander qui est le père et pourtant t'as l'air plutôt surpris. » constatai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« Leah, t'as vu à l'hôpital et m'a prévenu… »

Je soupirai lourdement. Leah, la cousine de Jacob était infirmière à l'hôpital où Jasper travaillait. Ça m'avait complètement sorti de l'esprit.

Il souffla à son tour avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

« On peut régler nos problèmes Bella, on ira voir un conseiller mais t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec notre bébé, je t'ai pardonné Bella. C'est un signe, un nouveau départ pour nous… » me dit-il.

Je restai silencieuse un instant mais quand je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche à force de mordre ma joue, je me lâchai.

«EXCUSE-MOI ? » hurlai-je. « _ME_ pardonnez ? Mais pour qui tu te prends sérieusement espèce de petit con ! Je peux pas croire ce que j'entends, ça doit être une putain de blague ! Et qui te dit que c'est de toi Jacob ? »

« Bella quand même… » me dit-il comme si c'était évident que j'étais enceinte de lui.

« Je suis heureuse de te dire, _Jake, _que mes jumeaux ne sont pas de toi ! »

Heureuse je l'étais… Très fière que mes enfants ne partagent pas son ADN totalement défectueux.

« Jumeaux ? »

« Oui, jumeaux Jacob. » lui répondis-je entre mes dents.

« Si c'est pas de moi alors t'as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » me reprocha-t-il dégouté.

« Et pas toi peut-être ? Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'éclaircisse la mémoire car moi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. » riais-je amèrement.

« Je m'en fous de tout ça Bella. Je te pardonne… pour avoir annulé notre mariage et couché avec un autre. Même si ce ne sont pas mes enfants biologiques, je les élèverais comme les miens. Je serai leur père. »

« Ils en ont déjà un, connard. » entendis-je derrière mon ex-fiancé.

Jacob se retourna rapidement avant de se prendre un coup de poing par Edward et de tomber au sol tenant son nez ensanglanté dans sa main.

Edward se pencha au dessus de Jake avant de le saisir par le col de sa chemise.

« Dorénavant tu réfléchiras deux fois avant de contrarier la mère de MES enfants, tu m'entends connard ? Et aussi de mettre les pieds dans mon entreprise. Te t'avises plus d'approcher Bella ou même ne serait-ce que penser à elle. T'as perdu ce privilège depuis longtemps. C'est clair ? »

« Crystal… » murmura Jacob.

Je sentis une chaleur se répandre dans mon bas-ventre devant cette explosion de testostérone. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'ici à quel point Edward était beau. Un Edward, muscles tendus, mâchoires serrées, regard de braise, cheveux ébouriffés dominant un Jacob, ensanglanté, apeuré et ridicule.

Là, où je devais être complètement mortifiée, je me retrouvais totalement excité par cette situation.

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour m'empêcher de gémir mais leurs regards se posèrent sur moi immédiatement. A l'évidence, je n'avais pas fait un bon boulot pour retenir mon gémissement….

Edward fronça des sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur Jacob.

« Ne la regarde pas non plus. Ça va dans le lot. » lui dit-il entre ses dents.

Je serrai mes cuisses alors que je sentais une certaine moiteur s'accumuler dans mon petit shorty. Edward était d'une virilité sans nom et sa possessivité m'allumait comme jamais.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres de peur de mettre mise à baver sans m'en rendre compte.

Soudain Edward lâcha d'un coup sec Jacob avant de s'avancer vers moi et de poser une main sur mon ventre et sur ma joue.

« Ça va Bella ? Je te trouve très rouge d'un coup… »

« Heu… » fut la seule chose qui passa à travers mes lèvres.

Mon regard se posa sur Jacob qui se relevait doucement.

« T'inquiète pas, je le laisserai pas t'approcher. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille alors que la sécurité arrivait.

« Tout va bien ici Mr Cullen ? » demanda un des deux hommes.

« La situation est sous contrôle mais veuillez raccompagnez Mr… »

« Black. » lui répondis-je.

« Mr Black et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus remettre les pieds dans ce bâtiment. »

« Très bien Monsieur. » répondit l'autre homme.

« Isabella… » commença Jacob.

« Maintenant ! » ordonna Edward aux gardiens qui s'empressèrent d'attraper Jacob.

« Tu le regretteras Isabella ! » siffla Jacob entre ses dents son regard de feu me donnant des frissons.

« Essaye un peu Black ! » s'exclama venimeusement Edward alors que les gardiens s'empressaient de sortir mon ex-fiancé du bureau.

Le silence tomba entre nous et je me détachai d'Edward afin de récupérer mon portable toujours au sol.

Je sentais qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres.

Je me raclai ma gorge doucement avant de saisir mon sac à main et de pointer du doigt ma porte de bureau entrouverte.

« Je…euh… »

Sans en dire plus, je sortis de mon bureau. Je l'entendis m'appeler mais plutôt que de me retourner, j'accélérai mon pas.

Quand j'arrivai sur le trottoir, j'hélai un taxi et entrai dans l'habitacle en direction du McDo le plus proche.

_Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes…_

Après avoir commandé mon milk-shake géant, je me posai à une table et attaquai mon 'petit' réconfort.

C'était l'heure de la remise en question, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose à cet instant précis car je pouvais crier sans fierté que je ne reconnaissais plus ma vie. Absolument plus.

Il y avait cinq ans, je vous aurai dit que ma vie était tracée devant moi. Un petit ami modèle, une relation quasi parfaite, l'achat d'un appartement avec ma moitié, une demande en mariage, bref c'était le bonheur à l'état pur. Mais toute ma vie s'était vue déraper en une seconde et demie. Le dit petit ami modèle n'était plus si parfait en y voyant de plus près.

La désillusion… suivit pendant des mois, de soirs arrosés de cocktails de larmes et de valium, les questions s'enchainant sans cesse dans mon esprit. 'Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?', 'Qu'est ce que je n'ai pas fait ?', 'N'était-il pas heureux ?', 'Pourquoi n'ai-je donc rien vu ?'.

Toutes ces questions qui vous percent le cœur et restent sans réponses ou qu'on aurait préféré sans réponses car le 'ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi' était sans aucun doute la pire de toutes.

Ces mois avaient été les plus sombres de ma vie car la fatalité avait voulu que je tombe amoureuse d'un homme à qui vraisemblablement je ne suffisais pas et à qui je ne suffirais jamais.

Voir Jacob aujourd'hui m'avait complètement chamboulé. Tel un électrochoc je me rendais compte à quel point j'étais différente de celle que j'étais autrefois.

Je venais à peine de commencer à reconstruire ma vie quand j'avais rencontré Edward. Ce soir là, il m'avait trouvé de l'intérêt, mis un peu de baume au cœur. L'amour d'un soir, c'était ce qui était prévus car de toute évidence j'étais une victime de l'amour, une handicapée du cœur, incapable d'aimer de nouveau de peur de souffrir encore.

Mais qu'est ce que je devais faire maintenant ? Où en étais-je réellement ? Etais-je prête à prendre un risque ? En grosse trouillarde que j'étais, je savais que la réponse était non. C'était trop tôt. Et ma grossesse n'allait pas en faveur de l'amour à ce niveau. La réponse était donc encore non, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Moi qui était une inconditionnelle de l'amour, j'en étais devenue une apeurée qui frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée d'aimer car l'histoire que j'avais vécu ne ressemblait ni de près ni de loin à un conte de fée. Je m'étais trompée de rayon quand j'étais partie à la recherche du prince charmant ou alors j'étais tombée sur les soldés et les fins de séries….

Soudain mon téléphone sonna me sortant de ma rêverie. Je l'attrapai et le collai à mon oreille.

« Allô ? » répondis-je.

« Bella t'es où ? »

Oups ! J'avais complètement zappé Alice.

« Merde ! Désolée Ali, j'ai oublié que je t'avais envoyé un texto. » lui dis-je.

« Tout va bien ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'oublier nos rendez-vous. »

« Oui t'inquiète. J'ai juste… beaucoup de choses dans mon esprit en ce moment. Ça te dérange pas si on remet ça à plus tard dans la semaine ? »

« Non absolument pas. Bon je te laisse Bee. On s'appelle, d'accord. Je t'aime ! »

Sur ça, elle raccrocha.

Je reportai mon attention sur mon milk-shake et ne lui trouvant plus aucun attrait, je l'attrapai et le jetai avant de partir de nouveau en direction du bureau. Je savais qu'Edward n'allait pas être là de l'après-midi, c'était donc avec plus d'aise que je repartais travailler.

Le soir, je me retrouvais seule chez moi à ressasser en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jacob et Edward dans mon bureau. Tout ça me donnait des frissons. Après cette après-midi, j'avais enfin pris conscience que je pouvais fermer mes yeux autant de fois que je voulais, ma vie en ce moment même n'allait pas changer miraculeusement et j'étais morte de peur.

Emmitouflée dans ma couverture sur mon canapé, j'attrapai mon téléphone et appelai Alice.

Au bout de 10 minutes et 6 messageries plus tard, je me rendais à l'évidence qu'elle ne devait pas être là.

Je soupirai et laissai mes doigts taper le numéro de Rosalie. Après trois appels et aucune réponse, je laissai tomber.

A cet instant j'aurai tout donné pour un verre de vin et un pot de Ben&Jerry. Je restai un moment dans mes pensées avant de composer un autre numéro et de porter l'appareil à mon oreille.

« Allô Bella ? » entendis-je après deux sonneries.

« Hey Edward…Je sais qu'il est tard mais… » répondis-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il rapidement.

« Oui, tout va bien mais c'est juste que… » Je soupirai « J'avais juste besoin de parler à quelqu'un. » lui répondis-je sincèrement.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé. Tu peux compter sur moi à n'importe quelle heure, tu sais. »

« Je sais… » répondis-je dans un souffle. « Merci… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » me demanda-t-il après un temps.

« Je…Euh… » Je pris une profonde inspiration « ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin… Je ne sais pas… ça m'a complètement bouleversé, ça m'a fait réfléchir et tout est remonté d'un coup, je ne sais plus où j'en suis Edward. Je suis perdue dans tout ça et j'ai tellement peur…tellement peur. Dans quelques mois, je vais avoir deux bébés, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Edward ? Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que quelque chose comme ça m'arrive. Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi calme à propos de tout ça ? »

A ce moment, mes larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Le mot paumer n'était même pas assez fort pour résumer mon état.

« Respire Bella…. » me dit-il d'une voix douce. « Respire fortement… »

Après m'être calmée, il répondit à mes questions.

« Bella, je suis terrifié aussi. C'est l'inconnu, c'est normal qu'on ressente ça Bella. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur maintenant que tu ne vas pas être une bonne mère au moment venu. Je ne me fais aucun souci de ce côté-là. Il faut tu relativises. Va prendre un bain chaud, détends-toi, pense à toi pendant à moment. Après pour ce qui est de ce qu'on va faire, je n'ai pas l'intention de régler ça au téléphone. On verra ça un peu plus tard mais pour l'instant il faut que tu te calmes Bella, okay ? Ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ex est sans conséquence, d'accord ? Il fait parti du passé, non ? » me dit-il.

« Oui…» soupirai-je.

« Bien. Maintenant concentre-toi sur toi et puis on verra pour nous par la suite. »

« Okay… » lui répondis-je. « Merci Edward… Désolée de paniquer comme ça mais… »

« Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. On est deux là-dedans Bella. Je te le redis, tu n'es pas seule. »

* * *

Après une petite nuit agitée, je me levais plus tôt que d'habitude, incapable de rester une minute de plus à tourner et virer dans mon lit.

Je me lavai, maquillai et habillai rapidement avant de sortir de mon appartement en direction d'un Starbuck Café.

Je décidai de prendre un café pour Edward – un grand café noir, c'était assez difficile à oublier. Je lui devais bien ça, pour hier soir, comme pour hier midi.

Durant la nuit, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avais même pas remercié Edward pour être intervenu dans le bureau avec Jake.

J'attrapai mes deux cafés et partais au bureau pour ma journée de travail. Quand j'arrivai à l'étage, tout était calme car très peu de monde était arrivé.

J'allai à mon bureau afin de poser mes affaires avant de me diriger vers celui d'Edward.

Après avoir frappé plusieurs fois, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas encore là. Je rentrai quand même, décidée à l'attendre dans son bureau. Je fis quelques pas et m'asseyais dans un de ses fauteuils avant de laisser mes yeux vagabondés dans la pièce.

Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'étais entrée dans son bureau mais je n'avais jamais réellement observé la pièce.

Je me levais à nouveau et commençai à fouiner en commençant par les cadres qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, juste à coté de son écran d'ordinateur. Là, se trouvait une photo en noir et blanc d'une jeune femme, les cheveux au vent et riant aux éclats. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la mère d'Edward. Je constatai qu'il avait hérité de ses yeux pétillants et ses traits fins.

Je détournai mon regard sur l'autre cadre pour y découvrir une photo de famille composée de Carlisle et Esmée, Edward senior et enfin Edward lui-même. Il n'était qu'un adolescent sur cette photo et je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage à la vue de ce garçon arborant ce même petit sourire malicieux et en coin qu'il avait encore aujourd'hui.

Je m'asseyais sur son fauteuil afin d'admirer plus confortablement ses photos. Soudain, je vis le coin d'un morceau de papier dépasser de son tapis de souris. Ne pouvant pas résister, je tirai le papier pour découvrir une de mes échographies…mais ce qui retint le plus mon attention fut ma photo d'identité agrafée dans le coin.

Comment avait-il eu une de mes photos d'identité ? En y regardant de plus près, je compris rapidement que c'était la photo que j'avais mise avec mon CV. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou avoir peur en me rendant compte qu'Edward avait récupéré cette photo.

Je remis l'échographie avec ma photo sous son tapis de souris, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre et me levais de son fauteuil avant de m'avancer vers le mur derrière son bureau avec toujours mon café dans les mains.

Il avait une étagère avec quelques livres et certains objets, surement des œuvres d'art même si pour moi cela ressemblait plus à des presse-papiers qu'à autre chose, qui rendaient le décor 'stylisé'.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis une main sur mon épaule ce qui me fit sursauter et retourner rapidement reversant totalement le gobelet de café sur la personne me faisant face.

« Oh merde Bella, c'est brûlant ! » s'écria Edward en décollant sa chemise dégoulinante de son torse à plusieurs reprises.

« Oh mon dieu Edward, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, tu m'as prise par surprise. Je vais chercher des serviettes, je suis vraiment désolée ! » m'excusai-je complètement paniquée.

« C'est bon Bella, t'inquiète pas. » me dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Heu…. » murmurai-je en commençant à m'avancer vers sa porte.

« Reste Bella, j'ai des serviettes ici. »

Il retira complètement sa chemise devant mes yeux et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'avais oublié à quel point il était magnifique. Il n'était pas très musclé mais tous ses muscles étaient clairement définis et à cet instant, je me retenais de courir jusqu'à lui, de m'agenouiller et de lécher son torse nu pour voir s'il avait le goût de café.

Je déglutis péniblement et je vis un petit sourire s'afficher sur le visage d'Edward. Je roulai des yeux avant de me retourner, clairement mal à l'aise. Je l'entendis ricaner puis marcher dans la pièce.

« Tu veux bien me sortir une chemise du placard en face de toi pendant que je vais me rincer ? » me souffla-t-il à l'oreille me faisant sursauter à nouveau.

_Mettez-lui une clochette nom de dieu qu'on l'entende arriver !_

Je me raclai la gorge et hochai de la tête rapidement avant de m'avancer vers le placard et d'attraper une chemise blanche pour Edward.

Je me retournai et vis son reflet dans le miroir de sa 'salle de bain'. Il saisit une petite serviette, l'humidifia avant de la passer sensuellement (oui, oui, parfaitement… !) sur son torse.

« Oh nom de dieu… » soufflai-je. Juste un mot pouvait décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis… « Combustion. »

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? » entendis-je Edward me demander.

« Euh rien. Je t'ai attrapé une autre chemise. » lui répondis-je en plaçant la chemise devant mon visage.

« Tu sais Bella, je peux même te voir rougir à travers. » me dit-il.

« Edward… » grognai-je entre mes dents.

Il attrapa doucement la chemise de mes mains avant de l'enfiler. Il arborait son petit sourire en coin –sa marque de fabrique alors qu'il boutonnait sa chemise avec une lenteur extrême, me laissant le temps de mémoriser chaque petite parcelle de peau. Je dus me maîtriser pour ne pas aller lécher les quelques grains de beauté qui s'exhibaient sur son torse.

Soudain, Edward s'éclaircit la gorge et je pris conscience que je fixai encore son torse qui était maintenant recouvert de tissu.

« Je peux l'enlever à nouveau si tu veux. » me dit-il.

_Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !_

« Je m'en passerai. » lui répondis-je, satisfaite de ne pas m'être laissée entrainer par mon vicieux subconscient.

_Idiote !_

_Ferme-là ! dis-je mentalement à mon subconscient._

« Pardon ? » me demanda Edward.

« Euh rien. »

_La honte, je ne suis même pas capable de me parler à moi-même sans le faire à haute voix_.

Je roulai des yeux avant de reporter mon attention sur Edward qui me regardait suspicieusement.

« Euh, je suis désolée pour le café Edward. » dis-je rapidement.

« Y'a pas de soucis Bella. J'apprécie le café même si je n'ai pas pu le boire. C'était en quelle honneur ? »

« Et bien… je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'avais pas remercié pour hier… avec Jacob. Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il est débarqué comme ça. »

« T'inquiète pas Bella. Mais promet-moi que s'il s'approche à nouveau de toi, tu me le dis. » me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Okay, c'est promis. »

Je m'avançai vers la porte puis saisi la poignée et ouvris la porte avant de me retourner vers Edward.

« Merci pour hier soir aussi. »

Il hocha de la tête un timide sourire sur son visage.

* * *

« Entrez. » dis-je après avoir entendu frapper à la porte.

Edward passa sa tête entre l'ouverture de la porte.

« Je te dérange? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, non. Entre. »

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je veux seulement voir quelques petites choses avec toi à propos de notre nouvelle campagne. »

« Okay. » lui répondis-je en débarrassant mon bureau pour qu'il puisse poser ses documents.

Debout à coté de moi, il se pencha au dessus des papiers et donc plus près de moi pour me montrer ce qu'il voulait.

Je sentis immédiatement son eau de cologne me chatouiller le nez. Depuis le début de ma grossesse j'avais vraiment du mal à supporter les odeurs, la moindre touche de parfum me donnait la nausée mais bizarrement l'odeur d'Edward ne me gênait en rien. Bien au contraire…

Je laissai mes yeux discrètement vagabondés sur son visage et remarquai pour la première fois, qu'il avait une petite cicatrice au dessus de son sourcil. Je pris note de lui demander un jour comment il se l'était faite.

Soudain, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et mes yeux suivirent avec une grande attention son mouvement.

Puis d'un coup, je vis ma propre main à mis hauteur et à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Edward, je la redescendis aussitôt et m'accrochai fortement à mes accoudoirs.

_Mais nom de dieu, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui, pensai-je._

_Fais-le Bella ! Tu meurs d'envie de passer tes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Je suis sure qu'il se mettra à gémir si tu tires légèrement dessus. Lève-toi, attrape-le par la cravate, pousse-le dans ton fauteuil et attache ses bras dans le dos avec sa propre cravate avant de l'embrasser avec fougue…._

« Alors Bella qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

_Défais les boutons de sa chemise et passe ta langue sensuellement le long de son cou…_

« Bella ? Euh, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai quelques chose sur la figure ? Tu me fixes bizarrement… » me demanda-t-il.

« Euh non, non. Désolée, je…. Euh je reviens, je vais aller boire un verre d'eau, okay ? »

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et sortis rapidement de mon bureau me dirigeant vers la fontaine à eau.

J'étais mortifiée, complètement et totalement mortifiée. Je venais de me faire griller en train de lorgner mon patron, fantasmant sur lui comme une chienne en chaleur.

_Fantasmant ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout, vraiment pas du tout…. _

La journée se passa dans le même état d'esprit, c'est-à-dire, ailleurs…. Loin, très loin du bureau.

J'avais dû boire à moi seule l'entière bonbonne d'eau de la fontaine et donc passer le plus clair de mon temps aux toilettes.

Edward m'avait même proposé d'appeler Jasper pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi.

Je me serai mal vu expliquer à Jasper que mon double nymphomane –Izzy comme j'avais commencé à l'appeler, avait décidé de venir me hanter…

Ça allait me passer… pas vrai ?

* * *

Après 3 jours identiques je pris conscience que ça ne passait pas aussi rapidement que je l'aurai cru. Je commençai vraiment à aller à reculons au travail.

Edward me regardait bizarrement et m'avait vu à plusieurs reprises parler à mon vagin. Afin ça il ne le savait pas, il croyait que je parlais à mon ventre, du moins j'espérais.

Izzy la nympho avait pris le contrôle de mon vagin, et elle essayait régulièrement de faire des signes à Edward mais jusqu'ici j'avais réussi à éviter le pire… mais quand même….

Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de me faire porter pâle. Un jour de repos ne me ferait pas de mal, j'allais profiter de ce temps pour tenter de gérer à nouveau mes 'émotions'.

Dans l'après-midi, j'avais appelé Alice et elle m'avait proposé de passer.

« J'ai un problème Ali. » lui dis-je.

« Ah bon, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me demanda-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Je… Je pense que mon vagin à pris le contrôle de mon corps. »

Je voyais qu'Alice se retenait véritablement de rire, rendant son visage complètement rouge puis soudain elle explosa à la manière d'un ballon de baudruche, les larmes ruisselantes sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je énervée et vexée qu'elle rigole ainsi de moi.

« Ton…ton va…vagin ? » dit-elle entre ses rires.

Je ne répondis rien attendant impatiemment qu'elle finisse de se marrer à mes dépends.

_Susceptible moi ? _

Après quelques minutes, je retrouvais une Alice plus calme et surtout moi rouge.

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit ton vagin Bee mais je dirais que ce sont tes hormones… » me dit-elle après un temps avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi mes hormones ? »

« Bella, quand même ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas que pendant les grossesses, les hormones augmentent et ta libido avec ! »

« Euh… »

« Et tous les magazines que je t'ai apporté ? » me demanda-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« CestEdwardquilesaembarqué ! » répondis-je à toute allure.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Edward qui les a… » lui dis-je en regardant mes ongles.

« Bella quand même, c'est pas sérieux. Il faudrait que tu t'intéresses un peu, tu vas avoir des jumeaux. »

« Oui, oui promis ! Je vais le faire. » lui répondis-je sincèrement.

« Bon Bee, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous. » me dit-elle en regardant l'heure.

« Ah oui…. Avec qui, je connais ? » lui demandai-je curieuse.

« Oh euh non, non tu connais pas… C'est tout nouveau. » répondit-elle sans me regarder, le rouge se répandant sur ses joues.

« Ok-ay. » lui dis-je dubitative. Elle me cachait quelque chose. « Merci d'être passée et bon rencard. »

« Salut Bee, repose toi bien et regarde toi un porno, pour calmer tes hormones. » me dit-elle en rigolant avant de sortir de mon appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je me reposai sur mon canapé, j'entendis sonner à ma porte.

« C'est qui ? » hurlai-je ayant trop la flemme de me lever du canapé.

« C'est moi, euh Edward. » entendis-je en retour.

_Oh nom de dieu !_

Je sentis tout mon corps frissonner avant qu'une vague de chaleur me traverse faisant monter le rouge à mes joues.

_Il faisait chaud, d'un coup, non ?_

Je me levais rapidement, arrangeais mes vêtements ainsi que mes cheveux avant d'ouvrir ma porte.

Edward se tenait là, son costume froissé, sa cravate desserrée et ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés tenant dans sa main un joli bouquet de gerberas.

Tout d'un coup, Izzy la nympho repris du service et je me vis attraper Edward par la cravate et attirer sa bouche sur la mienne. Ce n'était pas moi, je n'y étais pour rien, c'était juste ses sales hormones…

_Mais biensûr Bella….Mais biensûr…_

* * *

**Vos reviews sont meilleures que…**

…**.mes nuits d'insomnies à penser à Edward…**

…**Torse nu avec son corps luisant de café…**

**C'était très dur, très, très dur !**

**Donnez moi un peu de courage pleaseeeeee!**


	13. note d'info

Non, non, je suis désolée ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre… Ce n'est pas un post de Giaah non plus. Je suis sa sœur, Odrey-bzh, qui poste en son nom. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que Giaah a traversé la Manche pour manger du rosbeef et de la gelée pour un an…

Mauvaise surprise en arrivant là-bas, les personnes qui l'hébergent n'ont pas le wi-fi (ben si il y a des gens en qui n'ont pas de box wi-fi, pas de bol…), bref un gros souci logistique à l'heure actuelle. Mais comme elle pense beaucoup à ses fic et à ses merveilleux lecteurs, elle tenait à vous dire qu'elle met tout en œuvre pour trouver une solution le plus vite possible. Elle continue d'écrire, c'est juste pour les poster que c'est compliqué mais nous sommes déjà entrain de réfléchir au problème.

Donc ne vous affolez pas trop si les updates tardent à arriver (enfin plus que d'habitude ;-)... ok je n'étais pas censée faire de commentaires…)

Elle vous dit à très bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody !**

**Hé hé, je m'y suis remise ! Je sais ça a été un peu long mais c'était à cause de mon autre histoire L'accord, le truc c'est que je ne voulais pas commencer à écrire un chapitre de COCP si je n'avais pas écrit d'abord un pour L'accord et comme il a été dur à accoucher et bien ça a ralenti COPC. Bon y'a pas que ça non plus, y'a ma vie aussi.**

**Bref voici le nouveau chapitre de COCP, on retrouve nos deux personnages favoris Eddie et Bella dans tous leurs états, comme on les aime.**

**IMPORTANT :**

**Bon, je me suis faite lyncher**** dans les reviews de mon dernier chapitre de L'accord, comme quoi c'était trop nul, c'était impossible de comprendre le chapitre car tout le monde avait oublié l'histoire. Alors euh, c'est un peu dur de répondre à ça sans faire ma méchante. Donc je vais essayer de donner un conseil, car je suis une grosse lectrice de fanfictions donc je sais aussi ce que c'est d'être de l'autre coté de la ligne. Donc quand je reçois un chap tardif d'une fic dont je ne me souviens plus de l'histoire, et bien je prends deux minutes pour aller survoler les chapitres précédents avant de commencer le nouveau chapitre. Si, si je vous jure ! Epatant, pas vrai *clin d'œil appuyé*.**

**Mais bon je me sens d'humeur gentille aujourd'hui, il est 5h du mat' passé et je peux rester dormir jusqu'à 14h si je veux alors je vais faire un petit cadeau, je vais écrire un ****résumé. ****Résumé, okay, je réécris pas l'histoire complète non plus ! En plus je suis nulle pour écrire des résumés.**

**Résumé :**** Edward et Bella se sont rencontrés dans un mariage, ils ont couché ensemble. Bella découvre qu'Edward est son nouveau patron. Elle tombe enceinte d'Edward après leur folle nuit d'amour sauvage *hé hé* mais Bella ne veut rien avoir avec Edward, car elle s'est déjà faite brulé les ailes en amour avec Jacob son ex-fiancé, trompeur extraordinaire. Bella apprend qu'elle attend des jumeaux. Pendant ce temps, la bande des 4 fantastiques alias Rosalie/Emmett/Alice/Jasper font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour essayer de les mettre ensemble, sans oublier Izzy la Nympho (les hormones de Bella) qui fantasme sur Edward comme une chienne en chaleur.**

**Alors, moi je dis, ça c'est du résumé ! Bon je vous rassure dans ma tête c'est plus méticuleux !**

**Bon, on est parti les gars ? Allez on y va !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je me remets aux replys pour le prochain chapitre c'est promis !**

**Playlist : Beyoncé, Justin Timberlake, Oh Land, Fallulah, Natalia Kill, The Do….**

* * *

_Précédemment dans 'Cap ou Pas Cap' :_

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je me reposai sur mon canapé, j'entendis sonner à ma porte.

« C'est qui ? » hurlai-je ayant trop la flemme de me lever du canapé.

« C'est moi, euh Edward. » entendis-je en retour.

_Oh nom de dieu !_

Je sentis tout mon corps frissonner avant qu'une vague de chaleur me traverse faisant monter le rouge à mes joues.

_Il faisait chaud, d'un coup, non ?_

Je me levais rapidement, arrangeais mes vêtements ainsi que mes cheveux avant d'ouvrir ma porte.

Edward se tenait là, son costume froissé, sa cravate desserrée et ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés tenant dans sa main un joli bouquet de gerberas.

Tout d'un coup, Izzy la nympho repris du service et je me vis attraper Edward par la cravate et attirer sa bouche sur la mienne. Ce n'était pas moi, je n'y étais pour rien, c'était juste ses sales hormones…

_Mais biensûr Bella….Mais biensûr…_

* * *

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh….__Got me lookin so crazy right now,__ your __love's got me lookin so crazy right now…._

Wow, je pouvais entendre Izzy la Nympho chanter à tue-tête Crazy in Love de Beyoncé alors que mes lèvres étaient collées contre celle d'Edward.

Mes lèvres…collées… Edward !

Je reculai mon visage du sien alors que je tenais encore sa tête entre mes mains. Il avait ses yeux fermés et ses lèvres étaient légèrement rouges et entrouvertes.

« Merde… » soufflai-je en relâchant son visage avant de partir rapidement vers la cuisine.

J'ouvrais mon frigo et attrapai la première chose qui me tombait sous la main.

Je pris une cuillère à soupe dans le tiroir puis m'asseyais à ma table de cuisine avant de prendre une grosse cuillerée de…reste de salade de pommes de terre.

J'entendis claquer la porte de mon appartement et je sentis rapidement Edward m'observer.

« Bella… ? »

« Hmmmm ! » murmurai-je en enfourchant une autre cuillerée de pommes de terre.

Ma bouche était si pleine que j'avais du mal à avaler. Je levais mes yeux vers Edward et le trouvais contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son bouquet de fleurs dans une main. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées.

« Hmm… C'est crô bon… » lui dis-je la bouche pleine.

J'avalais encore une cuillerée quand Edward retira le tuperware ainsi que ma cuillère et de poser le tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les fleurs avec.

« Si tu continues tu vas t'étouffer. » me dit-il avant de me tendre une des petites bouteilles d'eau qui étaient posées sur le comptoir.

« Et c'est pas comme si manger allait t'éviter de me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi…. » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je n'osai même pas le regarder, je pouvais sentir mes joues rougir alors que j'essayai de trouver une façon de lui expliquer la petite scène que j'avais provoqué.

Je me raclai la gorge avant de relever mes yeux vers lui.

_I'm feelin' sexy__, __I wanna hear you say my name boy__, __If you can reach me__, __You can feel my burning flame…__(__Je me sens sexy_, _Je veux t'entendre prononcer mon nom chéri, Si tu t'approches de moi_, _Tu sentiras ma flamme brûlante…)_

_Gah ! Tais toi Izzy ! 'Naughty Girl'…Du Beyoncé encore ! _

Pfff, je roulais des yeux à ma nymphomane intérieure.

« Bella, pas besoin de rouler des yeux comme ça, ça ne te mènera nulle part ! » me dit-il en s'adossant contre la chaise.

« C'était pas à toi que je faisais ça…. » marmonnai-je.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien… » murmurai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

_Baby the minute I feel your energy__, __Your vibe's just taken over me__, __Start feelin so crazy babe__…_ (_Bébé, la minute où j'ai senti ton énergie_, _Ta vibration a simplement pris le contrôle de moi_, _Je commence à me sentir folle, bébé…)_

« Ok ça suffit là ! » m'exclamai-je en me levant de ma chaise.

« Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » me demanda Edward.

« Rien, c'est pas à toi que je parlais ! » m'énervai-je.

« Ah bon ? Et à qui alors, je ne vois que nous dans cette cuisine ! » me dit-il en se levant à son tour.

« Argh ! Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Je parle à mon vagin ! J'ai une poussée d'hormones tellement énorme que je suis entrain de devenir folle de frustration sexuelle. J'arrive même plus à te regarder sans avoir peur d'essayer d'arracher ta chemise. J'ai tellement envie de baiser que je passe mon temps à fantasmer sur toi et d'énumérer toutes les choses que je pourrais bien te faire. Hier encore, alors tu étais en train de m'expliquer je ne sais plus trop quoi sur un des nouveaux clients, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de nous imaginer sur le sol de ton bureau en train de te chevaucher, ton énorme pénis bien fourrer en moi alors que je me déhanchai sauvagement à la Shakira ! » lui dis-je rapidement avant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je regardai Edward alors qu'il me fixait bouche bée.

« Wow Bella…Wow... Vraiment ? » me demanda-t-il alors qu'un petit sourire satisfait s'affichait sur son visage.

« Ugh Edwaaard ! » m'énervai-je avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'épaule. « Je suis en train de souffrir ici, alors arrête avec ton petit air suffisant ! »

« Ouh Bella calme-toi. C'est juste que… wah je ne pensais pas que tu avais ce genre de… problèmes. » me dit-il.

« Et tu ne comptes rien faire pour les régler ? » lui demandai-je avant de saisir son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser pleine bouche.

Je laissai mes doigts agripper ses cheveux à la base de sa nuque alors que je faisais courir ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Je sentis ses mains remonter le long de mes bras tout en répondant à mon baiser langoureux. Je laissai échapper un gémissement sentant le désir bouillir en moi, j'avais l'impression que j'allais littéralement exploser.

Soudain, je sentis Edward me repousser doucement par les épaules.

« Bella…Non…non…non… »murmura-t-il « Non, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. »

« Pardon ? Je ne… quoi ? » balbutiais-je en retirant mes mains de ses cheveux.

« Ecoute Bella, je ne veux pas ça. » me dit-il, « s'il doit se passer quelque chose entre nous, et j'en doute pas une seconde que ça arrivera, je veux que ça soit quelque chose que tu veuilles vraiment. »

« Parce que j'ai pas l'air d'en avoir envie là ? » m'écriai-je.

« Avec ton cœur Bella, pas avec tes hormones ! » me répondit-il.

« Ugh ! » fulminai-je avant de pousser Edward sur le coté avec mon épaule et partir vers l'entrée.

J'enfilai ma paire de tongs avant de saisir mon sac à main et sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Edward trouvera bien le chemin de la sortie tout seul.

J'entrai dans l'appartement et partis directement vers la chambre à coucher. J'ouvrai la porte et trouvai Rosalie avec la tête reposée sur le torse d'Emmett, tous les deux allongés sur le lit.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez au lit, il est 19h30 ! » m'exclamai-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'écria Rosalie en s'asseyant dans le lit alors qu'Emmett me regardait bouche bée.

Je restais l'observer un instant avant de lui faire des gestes vers la porte pour le faire partir. Il plissa des yeux en passant à coté de moi avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient tous les deux encore habillés quand j'étais entrée.

Je montais rapidement sur mon lit et m'installai à coté de mon amie.

« J'espère que c'est d'une importance capitale car je suis en train de manquer ma partie de jambes en l'air quotidienne. » me dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

« Ouais, ben te plains pas, okay ? » lui répondis-je entre mes dents.

« Wah Bella ! Détend-toi un peu ma belle. »

« J'ai essayé figure-toi ! Ah, je peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Non mais quel goujat quand même. »

« Hein ? Qui ça ? »

« Edward ! » Duh, qui d'autre… « Je l'ai embrassé avec la langue et tout et le con m'a refoulé ! Nan mais j'y crois ! Il aurait dû être content mais non ! Et puis…et puis je m'en fous d'abord. »

« Donc attends, si je comprends bien, t'as voulu coucher avec Edward mais il a pas voulu. » résuma Rose.

« Mouais…Pfff. »

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

« Nan, pas possible il a pas fait ça ? » s'écria Emmett.

« Emmett ! On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ! » m'exclamai-je alors que je sentais mon visage rougir par l'humiliation.

« Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre Bella ? » me dit Emmett en roulant des yeux.

Oui, en même temps c'était d'Emmett qu'on parlait, j'aurais dû me méfier.

« Bon en revenant à Edward, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il a bien dû te donner une explication » me pressa Rosalie.

En repensant à ce qu'il m'avait dit, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« C'est à cause de mes hormones ! » m'écriai-je dans un sanglot.

Je sentais les larmes ruisseler sur mes joues et mon nez commencé à couler. Je regardais Rose et vis du dégoût sur son visage.

« Préservatif… pour toujours. Ces hormones c'est pire qu'une maladie.» dit-elle à Emmett avant de prendre la boîte de kleenex sur sa table de nuit et de me la donner.

J'attrapai un mouchoir et me débarbouillai le visage avant de me moucher bruyamment.

« Bon vas-y continue. » me dit-elle alors que je me mouchais encore abondamment.

« En début de se…semaine, j'ai eu un pic d'hor…d'hormones. » commençai-je à expliquer entre mes sanglots, « et j'ai commencé à… à devenir folle, je ne… je ne pensais qu'à coucher avec…avec Edward. C'est comme… comme si on avait mis un… un film por…porno en boucle dans ma tête. »

A ce moment là, je vis Emmett éclater de rire, il avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et son visage était rouge écarlate.

« Ne le regarde pas Bella, continue. » me dit Rose.

Je continuai mon récit mais seulement après avoir donné le regard que j'espérai le plus noir à Emmett.

« Edward…» je pris une profonde inspiration, « il est venu me voir tout à l'heure et je lui ai dit que j'avais un pic d'hormone ce qui expliquait mon comportement bizarre au travail. Et puis, je l'ai embrassé et il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas ça… Il veut que ça vienne de moi pas de mes hormones… »

« Oh, je vois… » souffla Rosalie.

« Pff, Eddie est une petite femmelette maintenant ! Depuis quand on refuse du sexe ! » s'exclama Emmett en pianotant sur son téléphone.

« De toute façon, il peut toujours attendre maintenant. Il a laissé passer sa chance. Il pourra venir ramper à mes pieds, je ne lui accorderai même pas une seconde de mon temps. »

« Bella, t'es vraiment dur avec lui. Ça c'était pas une chance que tu lui as laissé, tu voulais juste un plan cul avec lui. Franchement autant t'acheter un gode. Tu pourras même l'appeler Edward si tu veux. » me dit-elle le plus sérieusement au monde.

« T'en a un à mon nom ? » demanda Emmett à Rosalie.

« Ça tu ne le sauras jamais. » lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Soudain, un gros coup de tonnerre résonna dans l'appartement me faisant sursauter.

« Okay… il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Je veux être cachée sous ma couette pour le prochain coup. »

Tout d'un coup, j'entendis tonner à nouveau me donnant la chair de poule.

« Trop tard. » me dit Emmett en riant.

Je sortais de l'appartement après avoir dit au revoir à mes amis. Je rentrai rapidement dans un taxi en frissonnant. Sur le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Rose.

_Duh, pas à propos du gode !_

Je réalisai que je n'avais pas bien traité Edward, elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup et je n'étais pas fière de moi.

Quand j'arrivai à la porte de mon appartement, j'étais complètement trempée de la tête aux pieds. Mes cheveux mouillés se collaient sur mon visage et je réprimais un frisson.

Alors que j'actionnai la poignée, la lumière du couloir s'éteignit brutalement. J'ouvrai entièrement la porte de l'appartement et tentais d'allumer la lumière mais sans succès. Le courant était coupé.

« Bella ? »

« Edward ? » répondis-je en m'avançant et refermant la porte derrière moi. « Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? »

« Je m'inquiétais… » me dit-il.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas t'inquiéter dans ton appartement ? » lui demandai-je en roulant des yeux. « Où es tu ? »

« Là »

« Merci de ton aide ! » alors que je disais ces mots, je percutai Edward de plein fouet.

« Ouch » m'exclamai-je en posant une main sur mon front. « Aïe, aïe, aïe… Je vais avoir une bosse. T'as vraiment la tête dure » lui dis-je sentant ses mains sur mes hanches pour que je ne perde pas mon équilibre.

« Bella, t'es trempée ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je sais. » répondis-je avant d'éternuer.

« T'es malade ? Oh non, t'es malade ! Bella, t'es malade ! »

« Calme-toi Edward ! Ecoute, je vais aller me changer et toi, tu vas aller dans la salle de bain, dans le placard sous l'évier j'ai plusieurs bougies et un briquet, okay ? »

« Okay. » me répondit-il sans bouger.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » lui demandai-je.

« Euh… Je ne vois rien. »

« Fais de la lumière avec ton téléphone portable. » lui répondis-je en lui tapotant la joue.

Je me dépêchai d'aller dans ma chambre avant de prendre mon téléphone dans mon sac et d'illuminer la pièce. Je me déshabillai entièrement avant d'enfiler un shorty sec, un pantalon de pyjama en velours, un débardeur et un gilet. J'attrapais de grosses chaussettes et finissais de m'habiller.

Je partais de ma chambre et entrais directement dans la salle de bain pour me sécher les cheveux avec une serviette autant que je le pouvais. Je les accrochais ensuite en chignon avant de sortir de la pièce.

Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, des petites bougies étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur les meubles rendant la pièce féérique et un brin…okay beaucoup, romantique.

« Wahou… » soufflai-je.

« Euh… je les ai toutes allumées. T'en as un sacré paquet dis donc. » me dit-il.

« IKEA bien sûr ! » riai-je en m'installant sur le canapé à l'opposé d'Edward. « J'aime bien en allumer plusieurs quand je prends un bain. »

« Oh… » murmura-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur le bouton de la manche de sa chemise. « Hum…Tu étais parti où ? »

« Chez Rose » lui répondis-je.

Je laissai mon regard glisser sur le profil d'Edward. La lumière des bougies donnaient des reflets dorés à ses cheveux et la peau de son visage semblait scintillée à cause de sa barbe naissante. Il tourna son visage vers moi et je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer sa mâchoire anguleuse. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce que cette mâchoire avait comme effets sur moi, elle me rendait folle, les cheveux aussi et les yeux…sa bouche, oh oui sa bouche aussi. Sans parler de son corps musclé, son magnifique 'V' au niveau de ses hanches et son énorme pé….

« Ah ! » m'écriai-je en me levant d'un bon alors que je sentais mes mamelons se durcirent et la moiteur s'accumuler dans mon shorty.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Edward frénétiquement.

« Rien. » lui répondis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration « Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » lui demandai-je en me dirigeant dans la cuisine avec une bougie à la main.

« J'ai… de la salade pommes de terre ou… et bien de la salade de pommes de terre. » lui dis-je en regardant l'intérieur de mon frigo.

« Bella ! T'as vraiment rien à manger dans ton frigo ! » remarqua-t-il en observant les étagères vides.

« Wah t'es fort Sherlock » lui répondis-je en roulant des yeux avant d'ouvrir mon placard favoris. « Ta dam ! »

« Des… boîtes de converves. » souffla-t-il en attrapant une boîte de chili corn carne.

« C'est pas magnifique l'invention de la conserve, franchement ? Tu mets tout ça dans une assiette, au micro-onde et voilà ! Magique je te dis. Et regarde un peu ça ! » lui dis-je en ouvrant mon tiroir à ouvre boîte. Je commençai à avoir une belle petite collection, électrique, manuel, je les avais tous. Rosalie et Alice s'amusaient à m'en offrir à chaque Noël.

« Nan, mais ça t'arrive de manger des produits frais ? » me demanda Edward horrifié.

« Oui, ça m'arrive. » lui répondis-je.

« Bella, toutes ces conserves c'est pas bon pour toi et pour les bébés ! »

« Hé, hé, on critique pas la conserve, Monsieur ! Regarde Popeye, ses épinards sont toujours en boîte et ça le rend super fort ! Bon, tu veux manger de la salade de pommes de terre ou pas ? Elle vient de chez le traiteur d'en bas de chez moi, au moins ça ne vient pas d'une boîte. » lui répondis-je en croisant mes bras.

« Bien ! » me dit-il en attrapant la boite en plastique et deux fourchettes.

Il posa tout sur ma petite table de salon ainsi que la petite bougie avant de s'assoir par terre et de manger une bouchée de salade.

« J'avoue, elle est bonne. » me dit-il en souriant.

« Hey ! Mange pas tout ! Je mange pour trois moi, je te rappelle.» lui répondis-je en m'asseyant près de lui avant d'attraper la barquette de ses mains.

« Wah, un diner aux bougies. Si c'est pas romantique ça… » riai-je doucement avant de lui passer la barquette.

« On peut dire ça… » répondit-il en souriant avant de lever le container en plastique. « J'aurai bien aimé que ce soit un vrai rendez-vous mais bon… »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et posai ma fourchette sur la table avant de me tourner vers Edward. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en essayant de rassembler mes idées.

_Maudite Rosalie et ses discours de psychologue._

« Sois patient avec moi Edward. Tout ce qu'il se passe c'est vraiment beaucoup pour moi en ce moment et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de revoir toutes mes priorités maintenant et j'ai un peu de mal avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Et… Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure Edward… Je sais que c'est mal ce que j'ai fait, je peux pas me servir de toi, je ne voulais pas jouer avec tes sentiments comme ça… » lui dis-je avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Je sentis Edward me prendre dans ses bras.

« Chut…Chut…Pleure pas Bella, ça va aller. » murmura-t-il dans mon oreille alors qu'il me soulevait avant de nous installer dans le canapé.

« Tu me par…pardonnes ? » lui demandai-je.

« Bien sûr Bella… » me répondit-il en embrassant mon front.

Je ne me rappelai pas m'être endormie mais quand j'ouvrai les yeux, il faisait jour dehors. Soudain je sentis quelque chose chatouiller mon ventre. Je baissai mes yeux et découvrais Edward, allongé à coté de moi sur le canapé, ses deux mains sur mon abdomen nu et ses lèvres chatouillant mon ventre arrondi. Je ne savais pas comment je devais réagir, les émotions se bousculaient en moi.

Je sentais le souffle chaud d'Edward sur mon ventre alors qu'il murmurait des choses que je n'entendais pas.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'avais envie d'enfouir mes mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et à la fois de courir pour m'enfermer dans mon placard.

Je vis Edward relevé son regard vers moi et se raidir complètement écarquillant ses yeux.

« Bella… » souffla-t-il « euh… je suis désolé, c'est juste que, hum, quand je me suis réveillé ton débardeur était remonté et quand j'ai vu ton ventre, j'ai…j'ai pas pu résisté. »

Il avait l'air inquiet de ma réaction et c'était en le voyant comme ça que je comprenais que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'être proche des bébés. Moi c'était permanent mais pas pour lui et c'était aussi ses jumeaux… ou jumelles.

« Qu'est ce que tu murmurais comme ça ? » lui demandai-je doucement.

« Hum… » il se mit à rougir légèrement, « je leur disais que j'étais leur papa, que j'avais hâte de les voir et que je les aimais déjà… »

« Tu voudrais que ça soit quoi ?Fille ou garçon ou les deux ? » lui demandai-je, l'émotion apparente dans la voix.

« Ça met également… » me répondit-il en souriant.

« Moi pareil. » lui répondis-je.

* * *

Le lundi soir, je m'installai dans mon canapé, la boîte à pizza près de moi et mon ordinateur sur mes genoux quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et mes deux meilleures amies entrer dans mon appartement.

« Salut maman ! » s'écria Alice.

« Salut les filles. » répondis-je concentrée sur ma recherche informatique.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » me demanda Rosalie après s'être installée dans le fauteuil près de moi et de se servir une part de pizza, rapidement imitée par Alice.

« Je regarde les photos de l'hôtel de Chicago dans lequel j'ai fait deux réservations cet après-midi pour Edward et moi. » lui répondis-je.

« Vous vous faîtes un petit week-end en amoureux ? » interrogea Alice.

« Ah, ah » riai-je avec sarcasme, « non, il y a une conférence à Chicago dans deux semaines où des grandes entreprises de communications se retrouvent, il y a une sorte de gala où l'entreprise la plus lucrative reçoit un prix, bref des choses comme ça. Edward m'a dit que c'était aussi un bon endroit pour rencontrer des nouveaux clients. Donc voilà. »

« Et tu y vas aussi. Pourquoi ? » me demanda Alice.

« Parce que je suis son assistante personnelle, Alice. C'est mon boulot. » lui répondis-je.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » dit-elle en riant. « Donc t'as trouvé rapidement ? »

« Oui, c'est simple. Edward veut qu'on reste dans l'hôtel où se tient la conférence. Au début je ne voulais pas, c'est un hôtel 5 étoiles, c'est hors de prix mais il m'a dit que c'était plus simple. Il est habitué, il y va tous les ans alors voilà. Heureusement, il restait encore deux chambres, Edward avait oublié, j'ai trouvé la lettre dans une pile de papier dans son bureau. Tiens, c'est l'hôtel Trump International Hotel&Tower, regardez comme c'est classe ! » leur dis-je en leur montrant les images du site.

« Ah bah, c'est pas n'importe quoi tout ça ! Chanceuse va ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

* * *

**RPOV - Lendemain**

J'avais réfléchi toute la nuit au séjour de Bella et d'Edward à Chicago et j'avais décidé d'agir ce matin même. Je croisai les doigts pour que tout fonctionne comme je le voulais.

J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro qui se trouvait sur le site internet.

« Trump International Hotel&Tower Chicago, Irina, j'écoute. » entendis-je au bout du fil.

« Bonjour, Isabella Swan, je suis l'assistante personnel de Mr Cullen de Cullen Communications, je vous ai appelé hier après-midi pour faire une réservation de chambres. » expliquai-je.

« Oui, bien sûr Mademoiselle Swan, je retrouve bien vos réservations sur l'ordinateur, comment puis-je vous aider ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« J'aurai besoin d'annuler une chambre pour le séjour. » lui dis-je.

« Très bien, c'est fait. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ? »

« Non, c'est parfait comme ça. Je vous remercie sincèrement. Au revoir. » terminai-je avant de raccrocher.

Et bien ça avait été plus simple que je ne le pensais.

Je saisissais ensuite mon téléphone portable et envoyai un sms à Alice, Jasper et Emmett.

_**Opération BE : Nouveau plan enclenché…**_

* * *

**Mwaaahahahaha elle est terrible cette Rosalie hein ?**

**Allez, Allez… Vos reviews sont meilleures que d'avoir**

**L'opportunité de lécher l'orgasmique mâchoire**

**De Robert Pattinson…**

**Alors vous imaginez à quel point j'aime vos reviews ?**


End file.
